Para su desgracia, soy rencorosa
by bitha-granger
Summary: No deberías esperar mucho de alguien que tiene tatuado el nombre de una mujer en el cuello. Sobretodo si ese nombre, no es el tuyo. Pero yo lo hacia... ya fuera porque soy medio idiota o demasiado enamorada, que a fin de cuentas, es más o menos lo mismo. Sea como sea, aquí estaba yo, pagando su fianza... otra vez.
1. Capítulo 1:Primer paso para superar

**Capítulo 1:**

" **Primer paso para superar la vergüenza de tu vida:** **finge estar muerta** **."**

He tenido esa clase de día de mierda que todo el mundo quiere meter en un baúl, tirar en medio del mar y que nadie se lo vuelva a recordar.

La clase de día, en que, ni ganar la lotería, mejoraría mi existencia.

Es por eso que la historia comienza conmigo, en una tina llena de vino. En un triste departamento, con una triste vida y sin un gato que me haga compañía.

Comenzar la historia conmigo en una tina sería fantástico y casi cómico, pero no sería real.

Porque la historia real no comenzó aquí.

La historia real comenzó hace 18 horas. Cuando, en pleno discurso de bodas –y bajo los efectos de la copa número 11 – compartí con la audiencia, lo jodidamente injusto que es asistir a la boda del amor de tu vida… con tu hermanita menor.

Eso sí era real.

Pero lo real apesta.

.

.

Si apagar mi celular y fingir no escuchar el timbre no era una clara señal de mi desesperado anhelo de soledad, francamente, no sabía qué lo sería.

Okey, sí. Había cometido el acto más desesperadamente humillante en la historia de la humanidad…. Y lo estoy procesando. Eso no quiere decir que necesite que la feliz pareja de recién casados se presente a mi puerta con sus estúpidos chalecos atados al cuello y comiencen un elaborado discurso motivacional sobre relaciones que no se planean.

Lo mío era una relación no planeada. De acuerdo, no era lo que se conoce popularmente como _"una relación"_. Pero, ya saben… la chica está enamorada de un chico que aún no sabe que está enamorado de ella. ¡Mierda! Sonaba tan cliché.

Debería haberme golpeado la cabeza con un ladrillo apenas comprendí que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Pero no lo hice. Groso error.

Las relaciones de amistad y el amor no deben mezclarse. Primer acápite, Línea 1. Las primeras 10 palabras de todas las reglas de amistad entre hombre y mujer. O eso decía mamá.

No es que su palabra importe mucho. A fin de cuentas, papá era su mejor amigo.

Pero ahí estaba yo. Con la espalda pegada a la puerta, vaciando la última botella de vino del departamento.

Lo malo de fingir estar muerta de un día para otro, es que no tienes reservas de comida o líquido para el resto de tu vergonzosa soledad. Me iba a comprar un gato apenas ellos se fueran de mi piso. O dos, para que mi gato no se sintiera tan solo.

–Isabella, estás siendo totalmente inmadura– ni siquiera pude resistir levantar mi culo del suelo y mirar a Rosalie a través de la mirilla. Su cabello elegantemente arreglado con el jodido chaleco rosa pastel, hacían que su expresión furiosa fuera de lo más chistosa.

No es que tuviera muchas ganas de reír, de todos modos.

Mi hermana menor se llevó al amor de mi vida. ¿Qué puede ser más humillante?

–¿Yo soy la inmadura? ¡¿Yo?! ¡Joder Rosie! Me quitaste a mi futuro marido.

No habría dicho eso si el efecto del alcohol se hubiera ido de mi organismo totalmente. Pero, como es claro, mi lengua pierde control moral cuando tomo un par de copitas.

Vi como Emmett se ponía rojo y bajaba la mirada. De acuerdo, puede que él no supiera que iba a ser mi futuro marido. Pero hay que ser realmente idiota para no notar que alguien que pasa 20 horas diarias a tu alrededor dejaría sus calzones por ti en cualquier momento.

En Fin. Emmett es un cabrón.

Un Cabrón muy Idiota.

Parte de mi cerebro, la que aún mantenía cordura, sabía que debía sentir vergüenza ajena porque Rosie hubiera absorbido totalmente a Emmett. Un par de años antes, ambos habríamos reído a carcajadas de sólo pensar en él vistiendo un estúpido chaleco de tonos pastel atado al cuello. Pero aquí teníamos al gran Emmett _-yo-jamás-seré-un-Ken-_ McCarthy. Estaba casi sorprendida de no escucharlo a él llamarse Emmett de Swan durante los últimos meses. Jodido Cabrón Idiota Mangoneado.  
– Es mi marido Bella. Nos amamos.

–Entonces llévense su jodido amor a otro edificio. Aquí, mi autocompasión, vergüenza y eterna soledad entramos apenitas.

Volví a tirarme al piso y tome las últimas gotas de vino.

Odio el amor.

El amor apesta.

Comenzaría a asistir a esas reuniones dedicadas al anti-amor el día de San Valentín.

Terminaría sola, triste y abandonada con 40 gatos que solo siguen conmigo porque los alimento…. Y todo será porque mi hermana menor me quito a mi futuro marido.

–¿Puedes abrir la estúpida puerta y hablar como una persona madura?

¿Rosie siendo madura? Aquello era tanto o más chistoso que escuchar mis extensas travesías románticas.

¿Rosie la madura? Ya… claro.

Tuve que organizar una jodida boda al mejor estilo princesa Disney porque la nena así lo quería. Tuve que ocupar un jodido vestido rosado pálido de dama de honor, corte princesa, porque la nena así lo quería.

Había hecho tantas cosas este último mes porque " _la nena así lo quería_ ", que si llegase simplemente a abrir la puerta para darle en su jodido gusto, existía una enorme posibilidad de sufrir un cáncer espontaneo o algo por el estilo.

Pero había dicho "estúpida". Lo cual debería ser un honor. Porque Rosie insulta la misma cantidad de veces que yo tengo relaciones románticas. Era un objeto inanimado y quizás ni siquiera cuente como insulto pero, estaba a punto de saltar sobre mi sitio gritando "DIJO UNA MALA PALABRA".

–Rosie… largo de aquí. Ya tuve suficiente autocompasión por un día – Podría decir que mi grado de humillación pública también estaba totalmente sobrepasado. Pero aún me quedaba un poquito de orgullo bajo la alfombra – ¿Podrían solo… tomar su diabético amor y llevárselo lejos de mí?

Hay dos cosas que necesitas para olvidar a alguien. Querer hacerlo y poder lograrlo.

Emmett había sido mi mejor amigo el tiempo suficiente, para saber que no me des-enamoraría de él de la noche a la mañana. Pero, claramente, no necesitaba su asquerosa cara rodeando mi casa cada jodido minuto del día.

Cuando él mencionó que se lo iba a proponer a mi hermana, estábamos en su departamento tomando cervezas…. Si alguien hubiese llegado y golpeado mi estómago con un bate, habría dolido menos. Pero había servido para decidir que "quería" olvidarlo.

Ahí está el asunto entre querer y poder.

Es una mierda de diferencia…. Una mierda dolorosa.

–Bells…- lo escuché – vamos Bells. Abre la puerta. Es importante.

Estiré mi mano hacia el picaporte. Porque soy idiota y no me puedo resistir a su estúpida voz suave.

Por suerte, no alcancé a hacerlo. Mi adorable hermanita me detuvo con una sola frase.

–Estoy embarazada Bella. Por eso el apuro del matrimonio.

Decir que quedé estática, es quedarse corto.

Otra cosa que sumar a la lista de "Razones por las que Amo a mi hermana menor".

Se casó antes que yo… listo.

Se robó a mi futuro marido… listo.

Tendrá un hijo… mierda, listo.

–Bells…. ¿sigues ahí?

No. No lo hacía. Me escapaba por la escalera de incendios hacia la azotea.

Y no tenía alcohol ni un gatito en los que desahogar mis penas.

Oficialmente… odiaba este día.

.

.

–No vas a tirarte ¿Cierto? – Lo había pensado, pero, como dije, aún me quedaba un poquito de orgullo bajo la alfombra. Morir con la cara aplastada en el piso, no era nada elegante. Y, por otra parte, si pasaba los próximos 40 años encerrada en mi departamento, cuando volviese a salir, nadie recordaría por qué me encerré inicialmente.

–No, Cullen. Mi muerte será épica– o era lo que diría para sentirme menos miserable.

–Ya… y tu cara no tiene nada que ver con _Barbie y Ken_ intentando forzar tu puerta.

Edward y yo, éramos amigables vecinos. La clase de amigables vecinos que, si tiene la posibilidad de encerrar al otro en medio de un incendio, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Así que, aunque mi mierda de día necesitara ser sacaba de mi organismo. No lo haría con la única persona que no dudaría en poner un puñal en mi espalda si le diera la oportunidad.

–No es asunto tuyo– iba a volver a mi departamento. Pero estar ahí me marchitaba internamente. Rosalie también había vivido allí un tiempo. Era como si entrar a MI PISO fuese un grito desesperado de mi útero perdiendo vida fértil.

Si. Quería un hijo.

Lo quería más de lo que en algún momento amé a Emmett. Y ahora, mi hermana menor, no sólo tenía a MI Emmett. Sino que también tenía a un hijo que podría haber sido el mío.

–Puedes… solo… sal de la maldita orilla ¿Si? No puedo fumar tranquilo.

–El cigarro te matará– dije más por costumbre que por importancia.

–Algo tendrá que hacerlo algún día, princesa.

Y en contra de todos mis principios, me senté a su lado y tomé uno de sus cigarrillos.

Había cuidado mis pulmones toda mi vida.

Casi tanto como había mantenido una buena reputación… y ¿todo para qué? Tenía 25 años y mi vida no parecía pintar de rosa.

El tipo a mi lado, debía rondar los 28.

Edward era un imbécil. Él mismo podría aceptarlo, si no fuera tan egocéntrico. Pero es un imbécil que ha disfrutado de la vida como nadie podría hacerlo.

Y antes de darme cuenta, mi lengua se estaba moviendo sin el permiso de mi cerebro.

–Ayúdame a olvidarlo- no había que ser realmente un genio para saber que hablaba de Emmett – ayúdame a no volver a pensar en él.

Edward caló su cigarrillo y sacó el humo antes de reír.

–¿Qué propones, princesa?

–Lo que sea necesario– no me di cuenta que lloraba, hasta que sentí las lágrimas entre mis labios.

–No debiste decir eso.

–No te tengo miedo– si lo hacía. Pero él no tenía que saberlo.

Había algo en su mirada…. Que no sabía si me aterraba o me hipnotizaba. Algo en sus tatuajes que me gritaba PELIGRO. Y aquel nombre en su cuello, que indicaba, que no era la persona adecuada para ayudarme a olvidar a Emmett. Pero ahí estaba yo. Manteniendo su mirada como si de pronto tuviésemos 5 años y el primero en retirarse perdería la cosa más importante de la vida.

-  
debería estar terminando Daddy in Progress. Pero de verdad necesitaba escribir esto. era como una agujita en mi pie. En fin... no abandonaré Daddy in progress, es como mi bebe favorito.  
¿que opinan? ¿reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2: Proposición indecente

**Capítulo 2: Proposición indecente.**

No fumar en toda una vida, hace que tengas unos pulmones de bebes. Los pulmones de bebes tienden a convertirse en mierda contagiada cuando fuman.

Comencé a toser sin poder controlarme. Y me gusta pensar que fue por mi incompatibilidad pulmonar con el humo del cigarrillo y no por la mano de Edward tocando a una de mis chicas.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!

-Dijiste "cualquier cosa"… ese es un rango muy extenso de posibilidades- fue su respuesta.

Por eso debería haber comenzado la historia conmigo en la tina de vino.

Porque nos habríamos saltado la parte en que mi vergüenza se hacía total y completamente humillante.

-No voy a comenzar a tener sexo desenfrenado contigo para olvidar a Emmett

Sentenciar algo obvio ante alguien arrogante, es inútil. Y francamente, no tenía tiempo para cosas inútiles. Necesitaba efectividad. Más que eso, necesitaba efectividad inmediata, lo que es claramente peor.

-¿No has escuchado que un clavo saca a otro clavo?- esto sería más como "un idiota te libera de otro idiota".

-¡Eso no tiene lógica! ¡Sólo hace que se meta más profundo!

Edward comenzó a reír sin control. Algo en su risa, al igual que su estúpida cara y su maldito cuerpo, hicieron que mis bragas se mojaran.

Si, lo odiaba. Pero no era ciega. Su éxito con el sexo femenino tenía bases, fundamentos y hasta un marco teórico con el que defenderse.

-Si no tendremos sexo- expulsó el asqueroso humo de su organismo y volvió a reír- no debes decir cosas sobre metértela más profundo. no es bueno para ti, para mi o para mi pene.

Me levanté de su lado y me acerqué a la orilla del edificio. Frio… necesitaba frio.

-Sin bromas sexuales.

-Verás princesa, " _lo que sea necesario"_ puede mal interpretarse.

-Me refería a salir contigo... ¡A bares y esas cosas!- agregué cuando él comenzó a sonreír- que me presentes chicos o m enseñes cosas.

-En primer lugar, no conozco " _chicos_ ", conozco hombres. Y en segundo lugar. Cualquier amigo que te presente, querrá tener sexo contigo.

Eso podía ser un muy lindo halago. O un muy sucio comentario. Pero es Edward. Se mudó al departamento hace 2 años y hace la misma cantidad de tiempo, mis pobres oídos han sido víctimas de los gritos de sus amiguitas.

¡Joder! ¡Y hay un piso de por medio!

-pues… tendré sexo en algún momento.

-Oh princesa- con dolor, puso la mano en su pecho- tendrás sexo con ellos y no conmigo. Me siente discriminado.

Era claro que Edward no se sentiría jamás discriminado. Su cantidad de sexo semanal era proporcional a su posibilidad de tener sífilis, gonorrea o cualquier ETS.

-¿Me ayudarás o no?

Él se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia mi espacio personal. Lo invadió, como es obvio, viniendo de Edward.

Tiró el humo por sobre mi cabeza y se inclinó para susurrar, baja y sensuelmente contra mi oído.

-Claro, princesa. Sería un muy mal vecino si dijera que no.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas más tarde, escribí una nota diciendo " _olvida lo que dije en la azotea. Estaba mal… sólo, piensa que jamás dije cualquier cosa_ ". Maduramente, baje a su piso, lo tire bajo la puerta y corrí a la seguridad de mi departamento como una dulce, tierna y pequeña miedica.

Eso paso hace dos días.

La misma cantidad de tiempo que he fingido no existir.

Edward y yo jamás habíamos sido cercanos. Pero, solíamos esconder nuestra correspondencia. Era nuestra clase de amistad.

En las últimas 48 horas, ¡Ni siquiera habían desaparecido mis suscripciones a revistas! No me sentía mal… digo, el amor de mi vida acababa de casarse con mi hermana menor… ¡Oh! E iba a ser tía. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso? Edward ignorándome era como el soplo de una brisa matutina en comparación.

-Bella… ¿Estás ahí?

Mi hermana me odia.

Por eso viene a compartir su diabética felicidad a mi aura.

-Bella, sé que estás ahí. _Ancestro_ está allá abajo.

 _Ancestro_ , era mi camioneta. Era vieja, oxidada, gigante y roja. También podía comenzar un dolor de cabeza cuando intentabas hacerla partir. Ancestro, tenía historia. Tenía trayectoria. Y por sobretodo, tenía una dueña orgullosa de haberla comprado por sí misma.

Rosie la odiaba, pero había salvado mi culo tantas veces que la mantenía a mi lado. Aunque no funcionara el 70% de la veces y tuviera un convenio abierto con una agencia de colectivos… Ancestro era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué tan penoso era eso.

-Bella… nunca quise traicionarte. ¡Lo juro!- no pude evitar girar los ojos- Sabía que te gustaba… digo, era obvio. Pero… yo simplemente no podía mantener mis ojos fuera de él. Y… y… Bella. Eres mi hermana y te amo por sobretodo. Pero cuando él me mira, siento que vuelo. Él es…

-Bombón, puedes salir de en medio. La princesa se enoja cuando me demoro con la comida.

Levanté mi culo del suelo, desordené mi cabello y me quite la enorme polera que ocupaba. Abrí la puerta en brassiere y pantalones cortos.

-¡Dios! cariño ¿Cuánto puedes tardar en buscar algo para comer?

Sí. Era una mentirosa malísima.

Pero Rosie se había casado con MI futuro marido. Merecía sufrir un poquito. Decir que mi duce hermanita comenzaba a babear, era poco. Era la clase de reacción que cualquier mujer tendría con una de sus miradas. Pero comenzaba a ser un poco humillante. No es que me quejara.

Edward, por otra parte, levantó la esquina superior izquierda de su labio mientras mordisqueaba el cigarrillo por el lado derecho. Traía bolsas con comida china y, sea cual sea la razón por la que me estaba ayudando después de 48 horas de decepcionante indiferencia, se lo agradecería adentro. En silencio…. Y sin sexo. No necesitaba añadir ETS a mi lista de cosas humillantes.

.

.

-¿Es como ese juego en que cada vez que te ayudo, me recibes con menos ropa? – preguntó Edward cuando cerré la puerta sin mirar a mi hermana.

Escuché como dejaba la comida sobre la mesa y caminada a mi lado nuevamente. Yo, seguía mirando a mi hermana por la mirilla de la puerta. ¡Toma eso Rosie! ¡Mira quién tiene sexo rencoroso con el chocolate caliente de abajo!

Hubiera hecho el baile de la felicidad si él no estuviera respirando en mi espalda. O si de pronto, sintiera que mis rodillas se tambaleaban. Como fuera, pareciera que Edward siempre estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-Eres un capullo

-Gracias, princesa- sentí sus manos justo sobre el broche en mi espalda- ¿Entiendes lo fácil que sería desnudarte desde aquí?

-¿Entiendes cuánto te dolerán las pelotas si lo hicieras?

Él no quito sus manos.

Lo que era bueno para mi amor personal y ego. Pero definitivamente malo para la sanidad de mis partes femeninas.

Si puedo elegir, la opción que más me gusta, es cuando me corro. Me gusta dentro, por cierto.

-¡Oh Dios!- me giré con la cara tan roja cómo fuera posible- ¡Eres un completo pervertido!

Edward comenzó a reír mientras la sangre bajaba de mis mejillas.

.

-Puedes recibirme así, cuando quieras princesa. Me gusta- él besó mi mejilla y caminó a la comida.

Vale… podía respirar. Me costaba, pero podía volver a hacerlo.

Edward Cullen era un capullo. Uno muy idiota, imbécil y jodidamente egocéntrico. Pero era tan anormalmente guapo, que uno solía olvidar qué tan capullo era cuando simplemente te sonreía.

Había salvado mi culo avergonzado minuto antes.

Merecía una comida caliente… o un plato para la comida caliente que él mismo trajo. Es lo mismo.

Tome la enorme polera y me la puse mientras caminaba por un plato para cada uno.

-Me gustaba más la tenida anterior- ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo. Pero mis chicas estaban ansiosas de atención. Y por unos segundos quise volver a quitarme la ropa y tirarme sobre la mesa

Necesitaba un novio.

Uno que no tuviera una espalda enorme, un carisma de los dioses, unos hoyuelos magníficos o un hermoso cabello azabache.

¿A quién engaño? Necesitaba un ligue. Pero, uno que no tuviera los ojos esmeralda, el cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa de infarto.

DIOS.

Necesitaba tener sexo con alguien, que la única cosa que me recordara a Edward o Emmett, fuera el pedazo de carne que le colgara entre las piernas.

.

-Tengo un par de regalos para ti- me avergüenzo de la evidente emoción que mostré al respecto- estas, son las citas que encontré para ti entre mis amigos. Si son dignos de mí amistad, te compraran rosas, te llevarán al cine y te propondrán matricidio antes de llevarte a la cama.

-Eres tan odioso- le dije, tomando una carpeta llena de fotos.

El tipo de la primera fotografía era sensual. Era rubio y definitivamente NO mi estilo. Pero por algo había que empezar.

-Estas, son las armas que ocuparás- la bolsa decía " _Victoria Secret_ " no necesitaba saber que contenía-. Estoy totalmente dispuesto a que las modeles para mí… sólo para estar seguro si son tu color.

-¡Oh! ¡Que considerado!

Edward hizo el sexy movimiento de labios antes de entregarme el último regalo.

-Y esto, es porque usualmente me agrada dormir durante la noche. Ya sabes, cuando no hay compañía. Así que no quiero llantos.

Esperaba cajas de clínex o algo por el estilo. Existía una alta posibilidad que mi distribuidor de clínex secreto fuera mi vecino, el cobrizo sensual. Pero me equivoqué.

No eran clínex… unas muchas, muchas, muchísimas cajas de condones.

-sexo seguro, princesa. Siempre lo digo.

Edward tomó sus cosas y besó mi cabeza antes de irse.

.

.

Bueno… ahora tenía dos cosas totalmente claras.

Primero, Edward tiene sexo seguro, por lo que las ETS están fuera de la lista de cosas por las que tengo que interrogarlo.

Y Segundo, mi cita era uno de esos sexy's vaquero de los que ves en las películas antiguas y dices " _Dios, los hombres así no existen_ ".

Me preguntaba, qué tan fuerte puedo gritar "Oh Jasper" mientras lo montaba.

.

.

 **Bueno chicas, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Merezco un reviews?  
PD: el capítulo de Daddy in progress está... bueno, está en progreso.**


	3. Capítulo 3 : La novia del vaquero

**Capítulo 3: La novia del vaquero**

Decir que la cita con Jasper había sido un fiasco, era un veredicto demasiado benevolente. Era la clase de calificación que da alguien tremendamente positivo…. Esa molesta clase de personas que siempre ve el vaso medio lleno y son capaces de ver virtudes incluso en los seres más nefastos. Yo, claramente, no soy esa clase de personas.

 **.**

Cuando Jasper llegó a mi departamento, hice un ticket mental cuando vi el reloj. Él dijo que llegaría a las 9 en punto. Y eran las 9 en punto.

Ser puntual, sumaba puntos.

Que me esperase con la puerta del coche abierta, sumaba puntos.

Que besara el dorso de mi mano, sumaba puntos….

Es una lástima, que no fueran los puntos suficientes por toda la noche.

 **.**

Hay algo así como reglas universales en las citas a ciegas. Reglas que son tan simples, que cualquiera diría que NADIE podría no saberlas.

Yo no era buena teniendo citas, lo tenía claro…. Pero Jasper definitivamente me superaba por millas y millas de distancia.

Regla número 1 no estipulada de las citas a ciegas: no hables de tu exnovia.

Regla número 2 no estipulada de las citas a ciegas: no llores frente a tu nueva cita, por causa de tu exnovia.

Regla número 3 no estipulada de las citas a ciegas: no abandones a tu nueva cita, porque tu exnovia de pronto se transformara en una perra maniáticamente celosa y posesiva e intentara tomarte sexualmente en medio de un lugar público.

Estoy jodidamente segura que TODO el mundo conoce esas simples reglas.

Si no hubiera dicho hace dos semanas, en medio de la boda de mi hermana, que estaba enamorada de su marido y que mi vida apestaba, este, definitivamente sería el momento más humillante de mi vida.

Porque, primero, la pelinegra al otro lado del restaurant me miraba como si quisiera atravesar mi garganta con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Y segundo, porque Jasper no dejaba de mirar cada cuatro segundos a dicha pelinegra.

-Lo siento por Alice… se supone que no estaría aquí hoy- no me lo creería ni aunque tuviera cinco años y me lo dijese Papa Noel bajando por la chimenea.

Jasper podría haber sido la muestra física de que no todos los hombres son una mierda existencial, él fue puntual, abrió para mí cada jodida puerta que cruzábamos y, aunque había elegido este vestido por su protuberante escote, él no había bajado la vista ni siquiera una sola vez… estaba siendo, realmente dulce y perfecto. Claro, si no nos hubiésemos topado " _accidentalmente"_ con su exnovia en el restaurant.

Y no fue el grado accidental _de "¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres tú! Ni siquiera te había visto"_. Incluso ese grado de accidental encuentro con tu ex sería menos humillante. Fue el grado de encuentro accidental, en el que nos acercamos a ella y él me presentó como su _tan ansiada cita_.

Hace dos horas ni siquiera me conocía y de pronto era _la ansiada_.

Por la manera en cómo me miraba su ex, podía ser la invisible… y no me importaría.

¿Han estado justo en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, con la compañía equivocada? Bueno, esa era yo. En mi cita. Hoy.

-¿Ya saben que van a pedir?

Era ella. La azabache que daba miedo. Y también la ex de Jasper. Debía medir un poco más que metro y medio y vestida con el uniforme de las camareras del local, no debería dar miedo… pero el miedo era la única razón que explicaba el temblor de mis piernas.

Debía darle puntos a la chica por ser profesional. Acercarse a su ex y su nueva cita y no voltearle una malteada recen salida. Pero, en ese segundo, prefería esconderme bajo la mesa, que mirarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedes darnos un minutos Alice? Acabamos de llegar.

\- Podrías tomarte tu jodido minuto en otro sector de mesas?

\- No- respondió Jasper- me gusta esta área.

\- ¡JODER JASPER! SABES QUE ESTA ES MI AREA.

\- ¿Ah sí? Ni cuenta me había dado

\- TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO.

\- Y YO TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO. ME GUSTA AQUÍ. NO ME MOVERÉ.

Yo diría que ambos están haciendo una escena y todo el mundo los está mirando. Pero de pronto, mi voz olvidó como salir de mi sistema. Era eso, o mi miedo había suprimido mis cuerdas vocales.

-¿Y ESTA QUIÉN ES?

Me iba a defender… lo juro por la garrita. Pero para hacerlo tenía que mirar a la loca ex novia y temía hacerme pis en el proceso.

-Becca. Mi nueva novia-¡Ni siquiera iba a corregirle mi nombre! No soy idiota. La chica tenía toda la pinta de ser de las que buscan a las novias de sus ex y las mataban tirando una plancha mientras se bañaban. No es que exista un tipo de chica… pero, ya me entienden.

\- ¡ZORRA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON ALGUIEN QUE ESTA RECIÉN TERMINANDO UNA RELACIÓN? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUJER ERES?

-¡Alice! Tú terminaste conmigo… y yo tengo todo el derecho de….

-¡ERA PORQUE NO ME PEDÍAS MATRIMONIO!

Todo el restaurant, incluyéndome, se quedó en silencio.

De nuevo, todo se resumía al matrimonio.

No era como si un anillo indicara la felicidad eterna. El " _felices por siempre"_. O una mierda por el estilo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se casaba? ¿Por qué YO no me casaba?

-te pregunté si le veías un futuro a nuestra relación y casi te ahogas cuando mencioné la idea del matrimonio- Ella comenzó a llorar.

Yo, me estaba alejando de la escena. No por Alice, sino porque todo el mundo allí me veía como si fuera la mala mujer que había roto aquella relación. El vaquero se había levantado de su silla y rodeo a la pequeña de una manera tan protectora, que la envidia fue casi superior a la vergüenza pública.

Él la miraba con devoción. Tal como Emmett miraba a mi hermana. Estaba de más… en ambas relaciones.

Aunque, no haya tenido que ver ni un segundo en la primera, estaba estorbando.

-Era porque te había comprado un anillo y creí que lo habías encontrado… pero tú comenzaste a gritar y yo…

Y fue cuando la escena se volvió para mayores de edad.

La pelinegra, en su diminuto metro y medio, se abalanzó sobre el vaquero de casi dos metros mientras gritaba "¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero!"

Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y la cadera con sus piernas. Un koala bebe, estaba menos abrazado a su madre, que ella a su vaquero.

Y yo estaba caminando fuera del local. Con zapatos altos, un vestido escotado y mi amor propio por el suelo.

Sola.

De nuevo.

La única diferencia a mi escena saliendo de la boda de mi hermana… era que ahora ni siquiera había alcanzado a estar ebria para ser abandonada por un hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas después, llegué a mi edificio. Subí el último tramo de escaleras para llegar a mi piso con los tacones en la mano.

Me había arreglado, había ocupado zapatos lindos, un vestido corto y la maldita ropa interior incomoda que Edward trajo para mí la noche anterior. ¿Y todo para qué?

Hay reglas no estipuladas en las citas a ciegas. ¡Joder! Hay reglas no estipuladas incluso en las citas normales. ¿Por qué demonios no me podía tocar una cita normal?

Y lo que era peor, ni siquiera podía enojarme con Jasper por ser un capullo, porque él si había sido fiel a sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo fue tu cita?

Debería molestarme que Edward estuviera en mi casa. Debería molestarme que comiera MI comida, sobre MI pesa, sin MI jodida autorización. Pero ni siquiera echarlo a patadas de mi departamento mejoraría mi humor en este segundo.

-Mal- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

-¿Debo golpear a alguien?- no lo diría en voz alta, pero es lindo que él se preocupe por mí. Es lindo que alguien se preocupe por mí.

-No… yo…-suspiré- para la próxima, podrías pensar en alguien que no esté perdida, total e irrevocablemente enamorado de su ex novia.

-Oh… ¿Tan mal fue?

-Digamos que, mi vergonzosa revelación de amor por mi mejor amigo/cuñado, esta solo un poquito más arriba que esta noche.

-Lo siento princesa. No pensé que te llevara con Alice.

-¡¿La conoces?!- él bajo su cabeza y siguió comiendo, luego dijo algo con la boca llena con el claro afán de que no le entendiera. hasta que al final solo asintió- debería meter mi rodilla entre tus pelotas.

-Te puedo hacer un espacio entre mis pelotas, si me lo pides de manera bonita.

No lo pude controlar. Tampoco es que lo haya intentado… salió de mi alma. Es una especie de descargo emocional contra los hombres en general.

La comida sobre la mesa voló desde… bueno, la mesa, hasta la cara de Edward.

-JODIDO BASTARDO MENTIROSO

-¡Hey Pincesa! Cálmate

Pero la comida siguió su camino desde mis manos hacia su cara.

No esperaba que él contraatacara… hasta que lo hizo.

-¡Joder! ¡Está caliente! ¡Me duele, me duele!- grité cuando algo similar al pollo, cubría mi ropa.

-Querías jugar rudo, princesa. Ahora, atente a las consecuencias.

-No me gusta rudo. ¡Solo te daba tu merecido!- le tiré el último plato de comida sobre la mesa y corrí tras el sillón. Vi cómo se quitaba su polera por sobre la cabeza. Podría haber hecho algún comentario sobre, si no habían tallas más pequeñas o sí aquello no lo estaba asfixiando. Pero, tuve que recordar cómo se respiraba cuando nada cubría su pecho.

Joder. Simple y explicito, joder.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- me preguntó.

Pude haber dicho "No". Pero también podría haber sumergido mi cara en lejía, y la imagen no se iría.

En cualquiera de los casos, no tenía ningún sentido que yo hubiese bajado el cierre de mi vestido, pero lo había hecho.

El segundo que le tomó a Edward recuperarse, fue el momento más feliz de mi día.

-¿y a ti? ¿te gusta algo de lo que ves?

-No soy al único al que le gusta- baje mi vista a sus pantalones… porque… bueno, porque soy débil y Edward está francamente como quiere.

Él se acercó a mí y yo no retrocedí. Lo que era malo en 40 diferentes maneras. Era tan, taaaan malo, que podría haber hecho tres odas a su pecho y quizás una más para sus oblicuos si me ponía creativa.

Él seguía invadiendo mi espacio personal, como ya se hacía costumbre… y no quería sacarlo.

Ni siquiera cuando llegó a mi lado y me apoyó contra el sillón, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Sus manos en mis caderas y su boca susurrando cosas sobre mi cuello.

Iba a hacer explosión. O colapso. O lo que fuera.

-Se me ocurre una muy buena idea para que te olvides del Ken.

Me encantaría haber escuchado sobre su idea. En serio. Mis bragas y la marea que formó dentro de ellas saltaban con pompones incentivándolo a que nos dijese su idea…

Si no hubiera sido por el carraspeo de garganta de mi madre a pocos metros de nosotros, habría escuchado muchas, muchísimas ideas.

Sabía que no era buena idea darle una copia de las llaves a mi madre. Pero, siempre pensé que si un día sucumbía a los bajos instintos con mi sexy y muy follable vecino, ella podría llegar y arruinar el momento.

Si mi discurso de dama de honor y mi desastrosa cita de hoy no ocupaban un puesto privilegiado en escenarios vergonzosos, mi madre, definitivamente, no se quería quedar atrás en las estadísticas.

-Me asusté un poco cuando dijiste que te dolía y que no te gustaba rudo. Creía que… bueno… te estaban forzando- mis mejillas absolutamente rojas, no detuvieron su lengua suelta- ya veo que estas totalmente de acuerdo con esto. Lamento interrumpir.

Edward parecía disfrutar tanto la escena, que ni siquiera había disminuido un poquito, la obvia alegría que apoyaba contra mi trasero.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me presentarás a mi nuevo yerno?

.

.

.

Iba a esperar un poco, para tener tiempo y dedicarme a escribir capítulos tanto para " **Daddy in progress** " y " **Para su desgracia, soy rencorosa** ". Pero de pronto, tome la computadora, y no pare de escribir hasta que estuvo listo.

No tuve tiempo de revisarlo y se los mandé apenas salió del horno. Lo que me recuerda... estoy **BUSCANDO** una **BETA**. Si alguna esta interesada me deja un inbox... o si saben donde puedo encontrar alguna.

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.

¿reviews? a ustedes no les toma mucho tiempo y yo soy inmensamente feliz cuando los leo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Mamá y su yerno

**Capítulo 4: Mamá y su yerno**

 **.**

Agradecimiento especial para **Lisvette** , una chica genial que se ha ofrecido a ser mi Beta y colaborar con la causa.

 **.**

 **.**

La última vez que tome una copa de vino en mi departamento, estaba deprimida, ebria y considerablemente resentida con mi mejor amigo –y ahora cuñado– por enamorarse de mi hermana menor e ignorar mi obvio enamoramiento por su estúpida cara.

Sin embargo, aquella copa de vino solitaria, era muchísimo mejor que esta.

La única cosa peor a que mi madre supiese que no me gustaba rudo… es que ella se quedase ahí, esperando que algo rudo pasara.

—Comencemos con los nombres —dijo ella, desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Cómo es que mi hija jamás me habló de ti… jovencito?

Jamás me había durado tanto una copa de vino una vez servida… así como jamás había mantenido la mirada baja mientras mi madre me "interrogaba". Pero algo, posiblemente la manera en que mi mamá miraba a Edward cuando lo llamaba "jovencito", conseguía que mis ganas de enterrar la cabeza en un hoyo profundo, fueran cada vez más grandes.

—Eso se puede explicar fácilmente —le sonrió Edward de manera traviesa—, no soy la clase de "jovencito" de los que llegan a conocer a los padres. Debe haber alguna extraña razón oculta.

Mamá agitó la copa en sus manos mientras alzaba ambas cejas y mordía su labio inferior.

No la estaba mirando, no era necesario. Era mi madre y la conocía… además, era la clase de reacción normal de una madre, al ver que su hija esta medio desnuda, y a punto de tener sexo con un tipo notoriamente mayor y lleno de tatuajes. Sin mencionar aquel nombre en su cuello.

Hace un par de horas no había importado tanto… hace un par de horas estaba totalmente dispuesta a revolcarme sucia y perversamente con un vecino al que odiaba que, tenía tatuado el nombre de una mujer en su cuello.

—Así que… como ya nos conocimos. ¿Me dirá su nombre, joven?

—Edward Cullen, señora —él extendió su mano, y ahora sí vi cómo mi madre evaluaba cuanto alcohol gel* debería ocupar después de tocar al hombre tatuado.

—¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija, señor Cullen? —Edward sabía, porque era imposible que no lo supiera, que mi madre lo odiaba. Todo estaba en la forma que ella decía "Señor" y luego alzaba las cejas.

—Soy su clavo, señora —y si Edward sabía que mi mamá lo odiaba, por la forma en que se dirigía a él… era posible que mi madre supiera que a Edward le tenía sin cuidado.

—¿Cómo de "Un clavo saca a otro clavo"? —Preguntó mi madre, levantando su copa en el proceso.

—Si… su hija y yo hemos estado conversando sobre los clavos —ambos sabíamos que él estaba pensando en la profundidad de clavos clavando sobre clavos… ¡Un asco!

—Es mi novio, mamá.

Edward sonrió disimuladamente mientras mi madre derramaba el poco vino que quedaba en su copa. Debo aceptar, que retuve la risa cuando me di cuenta que había ensuciado su perfecto vestido color pastel.

—¡¿NOVIO?! —Si ella hubiese deletreado la palabra, habría sido igual de entretenido.

—Si —dijo mi acompañante tatuado —, eso fue lo que dijo ella —Edward se recargó en la silla mientras cruzaba ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

Hay dos cosas que te demuestra Edward Cullen cuando cruza sus brazos tras su cabeza. Que tiene los más increíbles brazos que he visto…. y que hay otro nombre de mujer bajo sus tríceps.

Como es obvio, mi madre también vio los nombres. Y… también volvió a tomar más vino.

—Entonces cariño… si el jovencito aquí es tu novio. ¿Qué significo tu adorable discurso de dama de honor?

Mamá, como siempre, conocía la mejor manera de dejarme en jaque.

—Fue… amh.

—Estaba enojada conmigo esa noche. Yo comenté lo buena que estaba su hermana, mientras teníamos sexo salvaje y ella…

—¡Sí! —Lo corté—. Ella entendió.

Era mentira. Y conociéndolo, Edward comenzaría a reclamar un streptise por "salvarme" de mi madre, apenas ella pusiera ambos pies fuera de mi casa.

—Hija, ¿esto es una broma? —Mamá estaba al borde del colapso… o un ataque de nervios—. ¿Realmente estas saliendo con este tipo?

—¡Sí! —Nop. Mentira cochina. Pero el tema de conversación de las últimas semanas, había sido lo tensa que estaba la relación de las hermanas Swan, la hermosa pareja que hacían Barbie y Ken… y lo triste que era la situación de Isabella…. ¡Como si yo no estuviera en el jodido cuarto cuando hablan de mi triste vida amorosa!

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Santísimo Dios! Me dará algo —Mamá comenzó a abanicarse. Lo que significaba una sola cosa… necesitaba a su hijita. Y, por suerte para mí, no era la hija que necesitaba. La parte mala, era que cuando Mamá entraba en crisis, no era capaz de marcar dos números consecutivos por sí sola. Así que, ¿quién debía llamar a la nenita de mamá? ¡Exacto!

Edward comenzó a reír y yo detuve mis dedos sobre el teléfono.

—¿Ella siempre es tan buena actriz? ¿O solo hoy?

Mamá dejó de llorar en un segundo. Y mi mandíbula estuvo en el suelo el segundo siguiente. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡He creído el maldito número del ataque de pánico TODA MI JODIDA VIDA!

—¿Estabas manipulándome? —Soné menos enojada de lo que estaba. Pero parte importante de mi enojo, era por el segundo tatuaje recientemente descubierto de Edward en su brazo y no por las manipulaciones de mi adorable madre.

—Era por tu bien —Mamá tenía una extraña manera de amarme. Pero esto era sobrepasar los límites. Sabía que no era su hija favorita. Sabía que Rosie se llevaría las flores cada vez que algo pasara… y realmente, no me molestaba. Pero… ¿manipularme? Eso es saltar a otra orbita en el universo de "Soy una madre perfecta, que tiene solo una hija perfecta".

—Esa es la manera más extraña de decir "si" —Mamá y yo miramos a Edward. Ella con odio y yo con… bueno ¡Tenia el nombre de dos mujeres en su cuerpo! Peor que eso, iba a acostarme con él… con un hombre que tiene dos mujeres eternas. ¿Qué clase de idiota se tatúa el nombre de una mujer? ¿Qué clase de idiota se tatúa dos?

No me respondan, lo estoy mirando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi madre se fue dejando el ambiente al filo de la navaja. No sin antes preguntar, nuevamente, si mi relación con Edward era alguna especie de mala broma.

—Tu madre, es adorable.

Me reí. No porque quisiera reírme. Sino porque fue la cosa más chistosa que he escuchado en todo el día. Pero, no debí hacerlo. Edward tenía otro tatuaje. ¡OTRO NOMBRE!

¡Y yo iba a acostarme con él!

¡Oh Dios! ¡Iba a acostarme con él! Debía haberme ceñido al plan. Olvidar a Emmett y conocer a otras personas. Otras personas que no fueran mis vecinos con tatuajes de mujeres. Ya saben, mujeres, en plural.

—Lo que paso antes… estuvo mal y fingiremos que jamás paso. Tú y yo nunca…

—Basta —él volvió a sonreír. Y sólo con eso consiguió que quisiera darle mi mejor puñetazo en medio de su estúpida cara—. Lo de ser novios, sé que no es verdad —yo no me refería a eso, pero ya que había tocado el tema…— Sin embargo, es la mejor manera de quitarse a tu madre de encima mientras buscamos a tu "chico indicado".

Si antes quise golpear su cara, ahora las ganas de hacerlo en medio de sus pelotas era fluorescentemente más llamativa.

Una chica debe golpear las pelotas de un hombre, por lo menos una vez en su vida. Y estaba bastante segura, que Edward Cullen sería ese hombre para mí. O sus pelotas, como sea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente, Edward desayunó en mi mesa.

La única razón –una significativa razón– por la que le permití la entrada a mi hermoso departamento, era que llegó con una nueva foto.

—Él no tiene novia. No una que yo conozca, por lo menos —dijo el hombre tatuado al otro lado de la mirilla de mi puerta.

"Él" era Paul Lahote. ¡Era un bombón! No la clase de bombón que suele gustarme. Ya saben, con hoyuelos y cabello azabache… o llenos de tatuajes –y nombres de mujeres– en el cuerpo. Paul era, a su manera, la clase de bombón nativo que devorarías en tres segundos. No antes, porque el primer segundo te presentas, en el segundo te desnudas y en el tercero… bueno, ahí es cuando lo devoras.

Tenía los brazos de Emmett y la sonrisa de Edward. Pero no estaba enamorado de mi hermanita menor, ni tenía tatuados los brazos. Lo que lo hacía un prospecto interesante.

—¿Estas absolutamente seguro que es soltero? —Pregunté con una mano en la cadera. Él gruño y luego asintió. Fue suficiente para mí.

—Trabaja en un bar. Si te interesa, hablaré con él y les organizaré una cita.

¿Qué decía de mí, que necesitase de Edward para conseguir una cita?

No le di muchas vueltas al tema. Porque sabía que la respuesta no sería de mi agrado.

—¿Y? ¿Soy su tipo? —Pregunté mientras Edward tomaba una de mis medias lunas** recién hechas… vale, vale, recién compradas.

Lo pregunté como si no me interesara su respuesta. Pero él, de igual manera, me miró como si no le importara mi reacción.

—Paul no tiene, exactamente, lo que uno llamaría "un tipo de mujer" —conocía esa expresión. Emmett la había ocupado un par de veces… era la manera más suave de decir que dichos hombres, eran unos jodidos mujeriegos. Tampoco es que me importara. Quería una cita rápida, no a mi futuro marido.

—Está sano, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí! La última vez que hablamos de los resultados de sus exámenes sobre ETS me dio buenas noticias —capté el sarcasmo cuando Edward giró los ojos y robaba otra media luna.

Edward era un idiota. Y yo era una santa por compartir mi desayuno con su hambriento estómago. Pero solo bastó una llamada suya para que mi siguiente noche estuviera ocupada por un hermoso nativo de brazos turgentes y sonrisa moja bragas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Algunos lo conoces por el nombre de Alcohol Etílico o por el conocido nombre comercial Gerdex.

**Las Medias lunas, son croissant bañados en caramelo. Y tengo una pequeña obsesión por ellos.

 **.**

¿Alguna cosa que decir? ¿Un review para mi?  
Gracias a **Bbluelilas** , **Polyta** , **Caty Bells** , **Missy** , **Girafa** , **Rosbell** , **AndreCullen** , **LicetSalvatore** , **Jolie Love** , y a todas las otras adorables chicas que han comentado antes.


	5. Capítulo 5: Paul Mr culo caliente

**Capítulo 5: Paul… Mr. Culo caliente**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

Un Mega-Gracias oficial a la **super-Beta Lisvette** que hace revisiones en tiempo record :3

también porque comprende a mis personajes al vuelo ajajajjajaja

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Nunca fui la clase de mujer que necesitase un número de citas con un hombre antes de saltar a sus brazos… Sin embargo, no era porque jamás lo hubiera estipulado como una regla. Tenía más relación, a que no tenía una exuberante cantidad de citas como para regodear sobre el número de veces que tendría que ver a un hombre para saber si quería o no acostarme con él. De cualquier manera, si fuera esa clase de chica –de las que si esperan al menos tres citas antes de llevarlo a lo físico–, me las habría saltado sin si quiera pensarlo cuando vi al bombón nativo acaramelado al otro lado del bar.

Paul Lahote no estaba mal.

De acuerdo, no voy a mentirles… Paul Lahote estaba como quería. Podía pasar por modelo de ropa interior o salvavidas calenturiento. En realidad, podía pasar por quién quisiera con esa cara.

Él me esperaba en una mesa de los reservados con un par de cervezas y una sonrisa derrite bragas. Podían ser sus ojos achinados, su pelo en punta en la parte frontal o el candado de barba que rodeaba su boca. Pudo haber sido la manera en cómo me miraba mientras caminaba hacia la mesa –intentando, con todas las fuerzas, no tropezar y parecer idiota– o como beso mi mejilla al saludarme. También podía ser simplemente, el hecho de parecer un chico rudo a punto de darme mi merecido.

Fuera lo que fuese, Paul Lahote era la clase de hombre, a los que les basta sonreír para conseguir lo que quieren.

—Edward dijo que eras guapa —no debería alegrarme ante tal información, pero lo hacía—. Definitivamente se quedó corto.

—Bella Swan —Isabella era demasiado formal y tristemente Bells ya había sido mancillado.

—Paul Lahote —se presentó, mientras nuestras manos seguían unidas. Solo bajo tortura, él se enteraría que ya sabía su nombre.

Su nombre, su profesión, su dirección y casi, caaasi su número del seguro social. Edward fue específico con este chico.

—¿Edward eh? ¿Son amigos hace mucho?

Mi vecino tatuado nos había organizado una cita. No creía ser la clase de persona que necesita que le organicen una cita, pero lo era. Y, dado que no pensaba hablar de clima, política, trabajo o salud, debía sacar el único tema en común que el bombón y yo teníamos: el amigo tatuado.

—Desde Angie, supongo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Bastante tiempo.

Él, aparentemente, no se dio cuenta que la trascendental información que me dio.

Debería haber procesado la sonrisa coqueta que me mostró junto con su respuesta. O como se contraían sus bíceps cada vez que se inclinaba sobre la mesa para tocar mis manos… pero la única cosa que reconoció mi cerebro fue _Angie_.

—¿Angie? ¿Cómo… la misma Angie que está bajo su brazo? —Existen preguntan incomodas y después vienen las mías. Esas que no disimulas y lanzas antes de que tu cerebro procese si las vas a lanzar o no.

Por ese tipo de preguntas, se inventaron las respuestas evasivas o los cambios bruscos de conversación. Sin embargo, bombón nativo a mi lado, no pareció molesto en contestar. Era eso, o era infinitamente bueno ocultando sus emociones.

—Si —volvió a sonreír. Y a inclinarse más cerca de mí—, supongo que es nuestra única Angie.

Quería seguir averiguando quién demonios era Angie. Pero no podía hacerlo sin parecer realmente interesada en ella, lo que daría a entender que estoy, de alguna morbosa manera, interesada en Edward.

Cosa que A) No era así. Y B) ¿Quién cojones se tatúa el nombre de una mujer hoy en día? Peor, no uno. Dos jodidos nombres.

—Entonces… Edward dijo que trabajabas en un bar —no fue lo único que me dijo sobre Paul. Y obviamente, fingí sorpresa cuando él admitió que trabajaba en ESTE bar.

Si fuera hombre, soltero, trabajara en un bar y tuviera la cara de Paul…. Bueno, era mujer. No podía saber lo que haría Paul con tantas chicas dando vueltas cada día a su alrededor. Pero como mujer, podría decir que no muchas se negarían a hacer lo que fuera, con tal de que fuera él.

—Eddie mencionó que trabajabas en una empresa. O algo así

Asentí. No por "la empresa". Mi trabajo era más cercano al "Algo así".

Trabajaba en publicidad, lo que más o menos, es como trabajar en una empresa.

Una chica trajo un par de tequilas a nuestra mesa. Asumí que Paul se había tomado la libertad de pedirlos antes de que llegara. Fingí no ver que la mesera mordió su labio inferior mientras dejaba el trago de Paul frente a él. O como sacó el pecho al inclinarse hacia la mesa. Pero no pude evitar levantar ambas cejas cuando el bombón nativo se recostó en el asiento para mirar el trasero de la chica.

Recordé la cara de Edward cuando me advirtió sobre este tipo, así que solo suspiré y tomé mi tequila.

—Entonces, guapa. ¿Te apetece bailar?

Terminé mi tequila y casi robé el de Paul antes de levantar mi trasero del asiento y moverlo hasta la pista de baile. Acepté el coqueteo, su mano dispuesta a deslizarse a mi trasero y su odiosa manera de decir "Guapa".

 **.**

 **.**

Después de tres horas y cuatro botellas de tequila en la mesa, Paul no era tan difícil de entender. Edward había dicho que si Mr. Bombón nativo se ponía cómodo mientras le hablaba, significaba que me estaba poniendo realmente atención. No es que me doliera, cuando eso no ocurrió.

Era consciente que Paul Lahote y yo, jamás tuvimos algo en común. Dejando de lado el obvio deseo de llevar esto a una cama. Pero se sentía bien que alguien, aparte de uno que otro amigo imaginario, se esforzara tanto por tenerme feliz.

No me iba a negar cuando él se insinuara. Había perdido la virginidad en secundaria y poco tiempo después conocí a Emmett. Mi vida amorosa se limitaba a dos novios y el sexo casual no era lo mío. Pero, hace dos noches, casi dejo que Edward fuera el hombre con el que rompiera el celibato. No podía permitir que la tensión sexual volviera a llegar a ese nivel. Debía bajarle a mis estrógenos. Y esta era la mejor manera.

—Me recuerdas a Angie —Mr. Bombón nativo no tiene filtro de voz. Lo que puede ser una mierda o algo muy positivo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me parezco a ella?

No dije nada chistoso. O por lo menos que yo lo entendiese de esa manera, pero Paul comenzó a reír como si fuera la mejor comediante del mundo.

—Para nada —Lahote terminó el contenido de su vaso—. Es solo que, ella hizo lo mismo que tú, la primera vez que nos vimos.

—¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo? —Estiré mi mano sobre la mesa hasta rozar levemente su mano. También incline mi cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior… si, intenté coquetear. No resultó bien.

Debería haber asumido que años de celibato me harían inútil en esa área. Pero mi cupo de humillación pública parece no tener fin.

—Ella también quería sacarme información de Edward.

—Yo… yo no estoy haciendo eso —retraer mis manos hacia mi cuerpo y poner cara de póker no fue el mejor movimiento para darle credibilidad a mis palabras.

—No me importa

—Oye, de verdad no estoy…

—Guapa, como dije, no me importa —Paul se levantó de su silla y se detuvo a mi lado—. Eddie y Angie tuvieron su historia hace años. Si quieres acostarte con él, estoy bastante seguro que no tendrá reparos en participar. Ahora… si quieres probar al original y pasar de la muestra callejera, puedes levantar tu lindo culito de esa silla y llevarte el premio mayor a tu casa.

Cualquier día del año, me habría partido la nuca cuando me tirase al suelo a reír. Este tipo podría ser con facilidad la reencarnación de Narciso. Pero justo hoy, aquel amor propio, no podía importarme menos.

Durante el camino a mi auto, ni siquiera paso por mi cabeza si llevar a este sujeto a mi casa era, o no, un error. Quería tener sexo.

Sexo vengativo.

Sexo con un hombre como Paul Lahote.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, sexo sin compromiso.

Sólo una duda rondaba mi cerebro, era dónde había dejado los condones que Edward me había dado.

 **.**

 **.**

La única razón por la que no había comenzado una maratón sexual con Paul, era porque mi dignidad tuvo un ataque de diva y se rehusó a ver arcoíris y estrellas fugaces en el baño del bar.

—¿Tienes condones? —Me preguntó el bombón nativo cuando cerramos la puerta de mi departamento.

Quise decirle que era una pregunta idiota. Principalmente porque debía haberla hecho cuando pasamos cerca de la única farmacia que había en el camino del bar a mi casa… no porque se preocupara del control de natalidad.

Pero no le dije nada.

¿Quería ser madre? Si. ¿Quería que mi primogénito tuviera genes como los de este tipo? Posiblemente ¿Deseaba que Paul fuera el padre de mi oh-tan-esperado-bebe nonato? Joder, no.

Había una piscina entre mis piernas y hablar estaba totalmente sobrevalorado en ese minuto.

Sin embargo tampoco creo que a Paul Lahote le hubiese importado que lo llamase "idiota". Ya fuera porque es verdad o porque estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para que le importase lo que pensara de su capacidad mental.

Mientras me fuera a abrir de piernas en el momento adecuado, él estaría dispuesto a pasar por alto cualquier cosa que le dijera.

 **.**

 **.**

Paul puso su brazo tras mi cintura y me estrelló contra su pecho. Ni siquiera el pecho de Emmett era tan duro. Y, fuera quien fuese la tal Angie, era una idiota al preguntar por Edward cuando tenía a Mr. Bombón nativo al frente.

No me dijo nada bonito o una mentira interesante. Paul fue directo a mis labios.

Y no soy de fierro, así que mis manos fueron a su nuca y mis piernas caminaron hacia mi cuarto.

Oh Dios.

Jamás pensé en estrenar esta cama con un tipo como Paul Lahote, pero le daba las gracias a todos y cada uno de los Dioses que me permitieron estar aquí, con él.

—Cinco minutos —le dije entre beso y beso. Él ya me había tirado sobre la cama y movía sus manos hacia el botón de mis pantalones—. Solo dame cinco minutos.

—No hay mayor mentira que cuando una mujer te dice "serán solo 5 minutos".

Sonreí mientras Paul me daba libertad de movimiento.

—Guapa, lo nuestro no durara cinco minutos. Espero que no tengas sueño.

Como regalo a la humanidad… o por lo menos a la comunidad femenina, debería bajar los humos de este sujeto. Un par de kilómetros, por lo menos. Pero mi lengua se trabó y la única cosa que podía procesar era: ¡Vuelve a depilarte, Bella! ¡Vuelve a depilarte!

 **.**

 **.**

Debes ser muy buena para depilarte en menos de un minuto y quedar perfecta. Yo, nunca me había jactado de esa cualidad. Pero hoy, adoraba mis manos y mi maquinilla depiladora.

Había una caja sobre el lavado y una tarjeta de mi cupido personal.

" _A mí me calentarías con esto. Paul no es exactamente muy diferente. E."_

El contenido, era en igual magnitud sensual, como vergonzoso.

No me pondré la lencería que Edward dejó en mi baño. Aún tengo dignidad suficiente para vestirme solita. Además, no quería calentar a Paul con algo que calentaría a Edward. En primer lugar, porque el vecino tatuado llegaría a mi cabeza. Y en segundo lugar, porque era anormalmente irreal que me vistiera con a lencería que me dejaba Edward.

—Se acaba tu tiempo, guapa.

Salí del baño envuelta en una simple toalla.

Paul estaba en mi departamento para tener sexo alocado. No perdería el tiempo volviendo a colocar ropa que previamente había sacado.

—Vaya —Lahote miró mi cara dos segundos.

Su concentración fue raptada más al sur de mi cuerpo. Justo entre mis piernas.

Retuve las ganas de taparme con ambas manos. Después de lo que, al parecer, fue una eternidad él se acercó a mí, me dio el beso más sexual que me han dado en la vida. Él me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama. No me besó ni jugo con mis pechos. Él era de esa clase de personas que va directo al grano. El sur de mi cuerpo, en el vértice de mis piernas. Él hizo de aquel lugar, su hogar. Su cara comenzó entre mis muslos hasta que comenzó a jugar con su boca.

Jamás habían jugado así conmigo.

Las sabanas arrugadas en mis puños eran la muestra.

—Oh Dios. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Oh Santísimo Dios!

—Solo soy yo, guapa —Paul se despegó de mi para hablar. Y yo lo devolví rápidamente a su labor. No me importa quien sea. Mientras continué haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo, yo sería feliz.

Mañana iría a la iglesia a dar gracias por la vida.

—Aún no, Guapa —Paul se levantó y abrió sus pantalones—, si te vas a divertir, lo haremos juntos.

No fue suave. O lento. O miserablemente benevolente.

En su defensa, puedo decir que no quería sexo dulce y amoroso.

—JODER.

—Si. Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.

Él volvió a arremeter contra mí. Una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra jodida vez.

No tenía capacidad de movimiento en mis extremidades inferiores cuando él me ordenó que me diera vuelta. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado si quería darme vuelta! Pero Paul me volteó antes de que pudiera volver a decir "JODER".

Disfrute darme vuelta, por cierto.

Fue una experiencia interesante.

De acuerdo, fue la cosa más excitante que he hecho en mi vida. Sé que estamos hablando de 25 años de casi únicamente llegar a segunda base, pero esto era anotar un HomeRun con jugadores en cada base.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward había dicho que existen 2 tipos de relación sexual: sexo casual; que es cuando vas a la casa de tu cita y te retiras luego de que ambos se corran. O los follamigos; que son los que se quedan a dormir después de follar como conejos, toman desayuno juntos la mañana siguiente y ambos fingen que nada paso… hasta que lo vuelven a hacer.

En ese momento, había hecho un gesto de asco y había pensado que era un pervertido. Pero… después de horas del coraje líquido que Paul y yo habíamos ingerido, consideré que Edward podía ser una especie perdida de mecías sexual.

En el bar, pensé que Paul era el primer tipo, de los que iban donde la chica y se largaban luego del sexo… por eso ahora, mirando el techo sobre mi cama, totalmente desnuda y aferrando las sabanas –como si mi vida dependiera de ello– a la altura de mi barbilla, me preguntaba ¿Qué mierda hacia Paul a mi lado? El sexo había terminado, ambos habíamos tenido un orgasmo digno de ser recordado, entonces…. ¿Qué hacía aún aquí?

¿Quería repetir? Si era así. ¿Por qué parecía estar durmiendo?

Salí de mi cama arrastrándome. Literalmente, parecía que era una jalea derritiéndose al sol.

Paul ocupo el espacio libre en MI cama en cosa de segundos. Y si, quizá me quede mirando su perfecto culo unos minutos.

—¡Oh Dios! —La ola de orgullo por haberme acostado con soberano espécimen debería avergonzarme, pero el arrepentimiento parecía no llegar.

Tome unas bragas y la primera polera que encontré en mi armario. Cuando salí de mi pieza, me cuestioné si debía o no meter algo de ruido para despertar a mi acompañante nocturno.

Quería que Mr. Culo perfecto se despertara y se largara de mi casa… Aunque, después de aquel alucinante orgasmo, despertarlo y echarlo no parecía ser la reacción más agradecida que tendría una chica tan bien educada como yo.

Camine hacia la puerta y me miré en el espejo que estaba a un lado. Fue una reacción producto de la costumbre… no porque evaluara qué tan alborotado estaba mi cabello antes de salir.

Baje un piso por las escaleras y llame en la puerta más lejana.

Edward se demoró 3 minutos en salir.

3 minutos en los que me debatí si estaba loca por estar aquí.

3 minutos, que pensé en devolverme.

3 minutos, que valieron la pena esperar… porque Edward salió con unos jodeme-Dios-muy-Apretados Boxers y unas pantuflas.

No creía que fuera la clase de hombre que ocupaba pantuflas… aunque, VALE, no fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza cuando un semi Dios tatuado aparece frente a mi casi desnudo.

—¿Estas con alguien? —Él movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y abrió más la puerta para permitirme el paso. Solo lo suficiente para que entrara rozando todo su marcado abdomen.

Podría ponerme a lamer sus abdominales. No me molestaría.

Su departamento era, arquitectónicamente hablando, idéntico al mío. Solo que mil veces más masculino. Sin embargo, no aprecie sus lindos sillones o el color de las paredes. Mi vista fue directo a la mesa en medio de la sala, con dos copas de vino.

—Estabas con alguien —él sonrió y caminó hacia las copas. No parecía su sonrisa arrogante… o aquella sonrisa que secretamente me hacía querer correr a sus brazos. Fue algo diferente.

—¿Sexo casual o follamigos? —Le pregunté mientras él caminaba hacia lo que debía ser la cocina.

—¿Qué tal con Paul? —Buen contra ataque. Debía aceptarlo.

—Bien —la respuesta correcta era jodidamente bien, sobretodo lo de "jodida". Pero de pronto, sentí que no lo había pasado "tan" bien.

Edward no era la clase de persona que hacían más preguntas cuando claramente no querías responder. Eso es una parte genial de él. Era de los que te organizan una cita para sexo… y eso también está bien… Creo.

Parte de mi cabeza, seguía pensando en la palabra proxeneta. Pero intentaba con todas mis fuerzas olvidarla.

Aparentemente, también era de los que tenían un culo demasiado "mirable".

—Debes dejar de mirar mi trasero —él lavaba los vasos y no se había volteado a mirarme, por lo que podría haber desmentido su comentario. Pero no lo hice.

—Tienes un buen culo.

—Lo sé

Sonreí y dejé de mirar descaradamente su trasero… para hacerlo solo disimuladamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿y? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Tienen alguna opinión sobre nuestra Bella?

Espero con ansias sus Review


	6. Capítulo 6: Si duermes con el perro

**Capítulo 6: Si duermes con el perro… despiertas con pulgas.**

.

.

Muchas gracias a la Beta más genial del mundo… que entiende sobre ratones, canguros y cañas. Tú sabes qué hablo.

.

.

.

Edward y yo no discutimos sobre quién debía dormir en el sillón. Después de terminar de lavar las copas, se giró, invadió mi espacio personal –como es clásico en él–, besó mi cabeza y me llevó hasta su cuarto tomados de la mano.

Esto debería sentirse raro. Principalmente porque acabo de tener sexo alocado con una cita que él organizó para mí… y porque había dos copas en la mesa antes de que llegara. Pero no era así.

Se sentía bien que tomara mi mano, que me llevara a la cama… se sentía demasiado bien.

—Jamás imaginé que fueras una chica de baseball… menos de los Cardinals —inmediatamente saque pecho dentro de mi camiseta.

Puse ambas manos en mis caderas esperando algún comentario sobre mi equipo favorito. Nadie se metía con Saint Louis Cardinals en mi presencia.  
—¿Tienes algo que agregar? —Edward había destilado malas vibras cuando mencionó la camiseta.

—Claro que no princesa. Y… mete tu culo a la cama si no quieres que me lance sobre ti y te quite esa fea polera —me quedé callada mientras me metía en su enorme cama. No porque no quisiera defender a mi equipo, sino porque mis piernas temblaron ante la idea de él sobre mí. ¿Qué carajo me pasaba? Acababa de tener sexo. ¡Y no cualquier sexo!  
Dios, tener un segundo romántico con alguien como Paul Lahote habría ocupado mi lugar mental feliz durante meses hace un par de años. ¿Por qué ahora de pronto solo podía pensar en Edward sobre mí?

Edward rebuscó algo en sus cajones y se metió al baño. Cuando salió, oficialmente mis pulmones olvidaron como funcionar.

Su torso seguía descubierto y, en general estaba igual que antes… pero ahora sus bóxer tenían justo en medio una "C" roja y el oso azul.

—¿Te gusta esta bestia, princesa? —Él meneó sus caderas y yo me desdoblé de risa.

—¡Chicago Cubs! ¡Ahora todo tiene un jodido sentido lógico!

Mi cabeza supo ignorar sus movimientos pélvicos… mis bragas estaban listas para ser estrujadas, pero aparentemente supe controlar bien la situación.

Edward saltó a su cama pasando sobre mí y comenzó a reír.

—Tú y yo somos enemigos ahora. Oficialmente debería hacerte dormir en el sillón.

—¿¡Tú a mí!? ¡Oh Dios! Quizás me dé algo por acostarme con un cachorro*/*.

—¿Ah sí?

Edward me atrajo contra su cuerpo hasta dejarme bajo él, su cara, tan malditamente cerca de la mía. Sus labios al alcance de los míos… sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera.

—¿Temes que te pegue las pulgas, princesa? —En algún momento, del cual juro solemnemente no fui consciente, mis manos estaban sobre mi cabeza afirmadas fieramente por su derecha.

—Ya te lo dije Edward… no te tengo miedo —claro que lo tenía, mi estómago era oficialmente un criadero de mariposas.

—Hmm —Edward acercó su boca a mi oído, lamió el lóbulo y fue suficiente para que se me escapara un gemido.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le sucede a mi cuerpo?

—No debiste decir eso, princesa.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender por mis brazos, mientras su boca se entretenía en mi cuello… era libre, mis manos no estaban siendo retenidas o algo, iba a moverme… solo un poco más… y un poco más.

—¿Aceptas que los cachorros somos mejores?

—¡Claro que no! Los Cardinals pueden patear su culo cualquier día.

—Respuesta incorrecta —él volvió a besar mi cuello y por el ardor en mi piel, estoy bastante segura que sus manos ya estaban cerca de mis costillas.

Podría haberme besado. ¡Joder! No lo aceptaría jamás en voz alta, pero en el hipotético caso de que él lo hubiese hecho…. mis labios, no yo… sólo ellos de forma involuntaria, le habrían devuelto el beso. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Levantó su cabeza de mi cuello cuando sus manos llegaron bajo mis costillas y comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

—MIERDA PARA ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡EDWARD… PO-POR FAVOR!

—¿Quiénes son los mejores? —Él estaba gozando de mi sufrimiento. No sexualmente hablando. Él en serio tenía esa sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

—Saint Louis Cardinals.

—¡Error!

Así estuvimos unos diez minutos. Entre forcejeo y forcejeo había conseguido darme vuelta, volver a voltearme e incluso llegar a posición fetal, pero él seguía con su tortura.

Jamás iba a aceptar que los Chicago Cubs eran superiores a nosotros ¡Oh Dios NO!

—Deberé entrar a la ducha —no entendí hasta que fui consciente de nuestra posición actual. Yo sobre mi espalda y él sobre mi… literal y jodidamente sobre mí. Porque mis piernas aparentemente habían olvidado que le odiamos a muerte y estaban felices alrededor de su cintura. Los movimientos que hace el cuerpo cuando se ríe a carcajadas son… insinuantes.

—Vale… ve

Nuestra mirada se conectó y… podría jurar que sus ojos eran más oscuros que antes.

—Para poder pararme, necesito que me suelten princesa.

—Oh… claro.

Deje de rodearlo y me aseguré de golpearlas cuando Edward volvió a entrar al baño.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?!

.

.

Cuando Edward volvió del baño, yo fingía dormir.

Me rehusaba volver a mirarlo y… aunque intenté volver a mi departamento en dos ocasiones mientras escuchaba la ducha, mis piernas no sabían cómo moverse. No en una dirección diferente a la puerta que tenía a un muy desnudo Edward tras de sí.

No nos acurrucamos ni nada. Él estaba en su esquina y yo en la mía… digo, en la otra esquina. No es como si esa esquina de su cama también fuera mi esquina. Ya me entienden.

Debería haber hecho una muralla de almohadas entre ambos. Solo por seguridad. La suya… porque aparentemente, tener sexo con el narciso Lahote, había liberado en mí una ninfómana.

Esperaba no toparme con más hombres lo que restara de semana… por el bien de mi feminidad e integridad intachable.

.

.

Edward estaba besando mi nuca, sus manos estaban bajo mi camisa y contra mis pechos. Había comenzado a gemir cuando los apretó. Dios… que bien se sentía.

Era capaz de escuchar remotamente su respiración acelerada cuando su amigo entre las piernas comenzó a empujar desde atrás. Mierda, mis bragas estaban tan húmedas que habría que secar con una toalla o algo por el estilo.

Me voltee aún con los ojos cerrados y puse una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Iba a hacerlo… la ninfómana interior había ganado esta batalla. Sería sólo una vez y jamás, jamás de los jamaces se volvería a repetir. Era casi una obligación científica acostarme con él. ¡Tanto griterío durante los últimos 2 años debía tener alguna explicación!

Su cabeza se metió a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo.

—Espera Edward… condón.

Él no me escuchó. Nos volteó en la cama, metió una mano para correr mis bragas y me penetró. Sin juegos previos, sin besos preparatorios. Simple y directo… aunque, de simple, no tenía mucho. Mierda. Joder. .Dios.

El cobrizo tatuado comenzó a moverse contra mí y fue cerca de la séptima arremetida que pude abrir los ojos y ver al loro rojo que volaba sobre nosotros.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho? ¡Pervertiste a mi niña —gritó el loro

—¿YO? —Gritó el oso al otro lado de la pieza—. ¡Si fue ella la que se le tiró encima a mi muchacho!

Y fue cuando desperté.

Él seguía en su esquina. Con uno de sus brazos flexionados bajo su cabeza y el otro rodeando protectoramente mi cuerpo que, por cierto, estaba aferrado al suyo. Mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y mi mano y pierna derecha le estaban haciendo la infalible llave marcial de "de–mi–lado–no–te–mueves".

Alcé la cabeza sólo para asegurarme que él seguía durmiendo y aquel horrible sueño había pasado inadvertido. Pero su cabeza estaba hacia el lado opuesto. Posición que dejaba aquel nombre en su cuello, lo más cerca que nunca de mis ojos.

"Bonnie".

La única cosa peor que tener un sueño húmedo con alguien que no es tu pareja… es cuando ese "alguien" tenga otro nombre marcado en su cuerpo.

Edward tenía dueña. Tenías dos dueñas. Lo que lo hacía muy idiota.

¡Símbolos de amor y una mierda! La única razón por la que una mujer dejaría que un hombre se tatúe su nombre, en un lugar tan visible para el resto del mundo, es una marca de propiedad. Funciona igual que con el ganado.

Me despegué de su lado tan lento como fue posible y volví a mi esquina… su esquina… ¡JODER! El otro lado. Con mis pechos tocando el colchón y ambas manos bajo la almohada. Eso debería ser suficiente para que las chicas malas no se fueran hacia otro lado.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, la segunda vez, estaba sola en la cama.

Bueno, sola y con una nota sobre la almohada.

" _Debía ir a trabajar y te veías tan poco Cardinals durmiendo, que preferí no molestar. Siente la libertad de tomar un buen desayuno, dejé algo de café. Puedes tomar cualquiera de mis playeras de los Chicago Cubs._

 _E.C"_.

—Me iría desnuda a mi departamento, antes que con una polera de los cachorros.

La imagen del loro de los Cardinals peleando con el oso de los Chicago Cubs, seguía fresca en mi mente.

—No. Desnuda no. No saldrás desnuda de esta cama… no estarás desnuda en esta cama. ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Se una niña buena y júralo!

Cuando me levanté, me di cuenta que él sí había dejado playeras de los Chicago Cubs para mí. Pero eso no iba a pasar. JAMÁS.

Fui a su cocina y por primera vez fui yo la que robó desayuno. Se sentía bien… servía para equilibrar la balanza. Quizás me llevaba un par de barras de cereal a mi casa ¡estaban buenísimas!

Iba a aprovechar que a esta hora nadie anda por el edificio y hacer mi camino de vuelta un piso más arriba. Pero primero iba a hacer su cama.

En signo de paz.

Y también porque quería comprobar que no había mojado las sabanas con mis bragas o algo semejante.

Mi sorpresa fue, que al sacar las sabanas… habían unas bragas. Pero no cualquier ropa interior. Eran putibragas.

La sangre subió a mi cabeza y mis manos se hicieron puños. ¡La puta barata que tomo vino con él, se fue sin bragas! ¡Sin sus putibragas! ¡Será puta!

El odio irracional era infundado. Primero, porque Edward no era ni siquiera amigo mío. Segundo, estaba segura que haber tenido un sueño húmedo con él no me hacía su dueña. Y tercero, porque él ya tenía dueña. Tenía dos dueñas.

¿Y si eran de Angie? ¿O de Bonnie?

¡Joder! Sentirme mal era igual de irracional que tener ira por las bragas… pero solté las bragas al instante. Y si eran de su dueña.

Mi cerebro mando una imagen de Edward como cachorro con una cadena al cuello, pero la risa no llegó.

No de inmediato, por lo menos.

Hice la cama tan rápido como pude y caminé a la puerta. Giré la manilla cuando sonó el teléfono ¿Y si era él? ¿Y si era Bonnie… o Angie?

Giré la manilla para escapar pero nada paso. ¿Edward me había dejado encerrada? ¿Cómo pretendía que me fuera? ¿Y si llegaban sus dueñas?  
Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar cuando el pitido de la contestadora llenó la habitación

" _Hey bombón, soy yo, Tanya… ¿Viste el regalo que dejé en tu cama? Fue tan caliente irse sin…_

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la de las putibragas! —Realmente, no fui consciente de haber levantado el teléfono. Mucho menos haber comenzado a despotricar contra la tipa de las putibragas—. Si apareces nuevamente en mi casa o piensas siquiera volver a comunicarte con mi hombre me encargare de coger tus putibragas y ahorcarte con ellas.

—¿Su mujer? —La tipa al teléfono me golpeo con su fuerte acento ruso—. ¿¡Quién eres!?

—¿Quién más voy a ser? Soy su esposa, Bonnie.

Colgué.

Porque entré en un ataque de pánico. Y porque me había hecho pasar por el nombre en su cuello. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda–mierda–mierda!

Y eso… ¿Qué mierda fue?

Un papel contra la ventana llamó mi atención. Era otra de las nota de Edward. También las había dejado indicando donde estaba el café y otras cosas de la cocina. En esta ponía " _Es mi llave a tu casa_ ".

¡Claro! La escalera de incendios.

Subí tan rápido como era posible entre esas pequeñas cositas. Abrí la ventana de mi casa y caminé directo a la ducha.

Cinco minutos de agua caliente contra mi cara me dieron la respuesta a mis preguntas. ¡Estaba defendiendo la propiedad de Bonnie y Angie! Porque, hasta donde sabía, no había ninguna " _Tanya_ " tatuada en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Salí de la ducha y me puse la ropa más cómoda para comenzar a trabajar. Mi trabajo en publicidad es actualmente bastante simple. El dueño de la empresa es –se van a sorprender de mi suerte– mi mejor amigo. ¡Bah! Y ahora también es mi cuñado.

Emmett y Bella contra el mundo. ¡Viva mi jodida vida! De cualquier manera… desde mi elaborado discurso de dama de honor, Emmett había dejado que prolongara mis inasistencias a la oficina. Siempre y cuando no abandonase mis obligaciones. Aunque, eso último me lo había dicho sutilmente en una carta firmada por su secretaria.

Cerré el computador unas horas después cuando, durante la revisión del artículo, me di cuenta que había escrito 7 veces "putibragas".

Abrí un nuevo archivo y lo titulé:

"Razones por las que debería cambiarme el nombre y mudarme a Australia".

Mi jefe es un bastardo egoísta que no notó que estaba enamorada de él y se casó con mi hermana.

No tengo un gato.

Mi vecino tiene el nombre de dos mujeres tatuado.

Mi vecino es un culo de infarto.

El bastardo besa como los Dioses.

Soñé que lo montaba… y ¡Dios! Me gustaba

Es de los Chicago Cubs, lo nuestro es imposible.

Y lo odio.

Lo odio muchísimo.

Pero joder… ¡Como besa!

El sonido de llaves en mi puerta casi me causa un paro cardiaco. No tenía ánimos para enfrentar a mi madre. No de nuevo esta semana.

Pero no era madrezila… Era la razón número 1 de la lista.

—No quería llegar a esto. Pero ya me agoté del silencio.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Emmett.

A mi Emmet. Al que ocupaba cazadora y mantenía un cigarro en la mano.

—Si lo haces como jefe, estoy terminando mi trabajo. Si es que vienes como cuñado, no quiero hablar contigo. Pero, si vienes como amigo, puedes meterte tu visita por el culo.

—Te extraño Bells —y fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que suspirara y le ofreciera una cerveza.

—Esto no quiere decir que te perdone —le dije mientras le arrojaba una lata—. Te casaste con mi hermana. Aun sabiendo que estaba enamorada de ti… porque, no creo que fueras tan imbécil para no notarlo.

Emmett prendió su cigarrillo y caló con ganas.

—El cigarro te va a matar —ven… las costumbres no se quitan.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Lo del cigarro o…?

—Lo otro —me cortó. Gracias por eso. Decir que estaba enamorada era difícil—. Lo siento Bells, eres como una hermana para mí. Realmente no podría haber sentido algo más que eso. No quería joderla. En serio lo siento. Y luego está lo de Rosie que… sentía que la única cosa que me mantenía en tierra era ella. Que… mierda, no sé. Se sentía cómo esa vez que nos fuimos de acampada y el aire era diferente. ¿Si me entiendes?

—No —si lo hacía. Era justo como yo me sentía a su lado. Pero ya ven, el karma es una perra conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué lamento haberme enamorado de tu hermana? Porque no lo haré ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento, pero no lo haré! Amo a tu hermana. La amo más de lo que creía posible amar a alguien. Ella es… ¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?

Me di vuelta y vi a mi cachorro de dos dueñas. No solo eso… llevaba mi sabana en la cadera como única prenda.

—No dejas de gritar y estaba cansado. Bella me montó toda la noche, estaba reponiendo fuerzas. Pero llegaste con tus disculpas de mierda y…

En un segundo Emmett estaba a un lado de la sala. Y en el minuto siguiente, estaba sobre Edward. Y luego Edward sobre él.

Emmett era una montaña de músculos y jamás lo había visto perder una pelea… pero Edward no se dejaba golpear sin devolver el golpe.

—¡MIERDA! ¡YA PAREN! —Me puse entre ambos con la palma abierta hacia cada uno. Emmett iba a decir algo cuando Edward me tiró hacia su lado, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me beso.  
Mierda, eso es poco. ¿Metió su lengua en mi garganta? Posiblemente… esa no era mi lengua. Estaba gimiendo cuando me soltó.

Gracias a sus brazos rodeándome, no estaba en el suelo.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo con ella?

—Beso a mi novia después de una maratón de sexo. ¿Qué es lo que parece que hago?

—¿Novia? ¿Este imbécil es tu novio ahora? ¿Qué paso con estar enamorada de mí y las cosas que soltaste en mi boda? —Salió humo de las orejas de Emmett. Vale, eso no ocurrió. Pero habría sido jodidamente gracioso si lo hiciera.

Emmett y Edward se odiaban. Hace un año, ambos estuvieron relacionados con la misma tipa y… Edward fue el que se la llevó a la cama. Mi amigo odiaba a mi vecino desde ese día. Yo… no le escondí su correspondencia todo el mes siguiente.

—Íbamos a seguir con nuestra rutina de ejercicios. ¿Cuándo pretendes largarte? —Edward acomodó la sabana en su cadera y me escondió tras su cuerpo.

Emmett me miró feo. Podía sentirlo tras la espalda de Edward… pero escuché cómo caminaba a la puerta.

—Como sea, tu madre está organizando una cena familiar. Te espera el viernes en la noche —fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

.

.

.

Edward y yo nuevamente estábamos acostados en la misma cama. Pero estaba vez era la mía. Y no habían bragas bajo las sabanas.

—Gracias por salvar mi culo… otra vez —lo dije suave esperando que él ya se hubiera dormido. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

—Cuando lo necesites, princesa.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio. No iba a hablar del beso. Por nada del mundo permitiría que me volviera a besar. No en una cama. No después de mi sueño con él.

—¿Quieres… ir conmigo a la cena… en mi casa…. con mi familia? —Era la pregunta, oficialmente, más incómoda de mi día.

—Sé que tu madre me ama y todo eso —sonreí por eso—, pero ¿me estás invitando por el obvio cariño de tu madre hacia mi persona, o por qué no quieres enfrentar a tu Ken y Barbie sola? —Rosie no era realmente un problema. Sé cómo irritarla… Ken es el complicado.

—Mi mama cree que tú y yo somos novios, ¿lo olvidas?  
Era porque no quería que todo el mundo me mirara con pena mientras Emmett y Rosie están en la misma habitación. Como si no fuera jodidamente capaz de analizar sus miradas de lastima y miseria…

Por eso, y porque quería cabrear a mi madre por organizar una cena familiar cuando las cosas entre las hermanas Swan estaban tan tensas como la mierda. Ah… y que Edward tuviera esta mágica capacidad para sacar a Emmett de sus cabales era un bono extra.

—¿Dónde es? Tu adorable madre no parece ser la clase de persona de ciudad —no lo era… vivíamos en las afueras. Eran unas cinco horas de viaje una vez que llegabas a la carretera. Estábamos en medio de la mismísima nada.

—No exactamente la ciudad —dije bajando la mirada.

—¿Y debemos quedarnos allá?

—Es una especie de tradición —una mierda de tradición—, pero podemos romperla si dices que tu trabajo te impide estar incomunicado o algo así. Además, mamá te odia y no pondrá problema en que te vayas. Tendrás comida y alcohol gratis y no tendré que verle la cara de lastima a todo el mundo y…

—Iré —me cortó. Mi alegría ante ello, debería haberse ocultado mejor—. Solo con tres condiciones —¡Ya decía yo!

—No voy a tener sexo contigo —quise decirlo con más seguridad. Pero recordar el sueño húmedo, subía la sangre a las mejillas de solo pensar en Edward y yo en posición horizontal

—Vamos a quedarnos.

—De acuerdo —era un mal peor, pensé inocentemente.

—Tengo votación preferencial con lo que ocuparas o no —su cara de pervertido asustaría a… vale, asustar no es exactamente la palabra correcta. Era más cercano a calentar. Pero da igual.

—No iré vestida de prostituta, ni nada. Te lo advierto

—Y… —Edward se acercó tanto a mí, que su nariz rozó la mía—. No te pondrás rara ni nada, después de mi perfecta actuación de un buen novio.

—No… no lo haré —y justo cuando pensaba que Edward me besaría, se acostó sobre su espalda en la otra esquina de mi cama.

—Una última cosa, princesa —giró su cabeza y me sonrió perversamente—. Si vas a gemir mi nombre mientras me tienes rodeado con brazos y piernas, intenta mover menos la cadera… o haz el trabajo completo. Las bolas azules no son lo mío.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca.

Edward sabe.

Él sabe.

Mierda… sabe que tuve un sueño con él.

Sabe que gemí su nombre.

¡Cómo si mi vida pudiera ponerse peor!

.

.

.

.

.

*/*Es un juego de palabras relacionado con el título. Porque, "Cubs" significa cachorro y a Edward le gustan los Chicago Cubs.


	7. Capítulo 7: Un jodido buen actor

**Capítulo 7: Un Jodido buen actor.**

 _Lisvette, querida. Me encanta que comprendas cada cosa que escribo. Me encantan tus consejos y me encanta que seas la beta de este fic._

Poner de los nervios a mi adorable madre era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Llegar al almuerzo familiar, con un escultural hombre tatuado y un mini vestido provocador, debería ser un plan perfecto para lograrlo.

Y lo era.

En su mayor parte.

—¿Vas a hablarme, princesa? —Edward había manejado en silencio la primera hora, sin quitar la vista del camino ni una sola vez.

Aparentemente, era una de esas personas a las que les gusta estar en silencio. Mi modo de actuar, en una situación normal, habría sido estirar mi mano hacia los controles de la radio y poner música…. porque sí, soy una de esas personas a las que definitivamente no les gusta el silencio. Pero, esta no es una situación normal.

—Sabes que yo sé lo que sabes… no puedes esperar que te hable como si nada, cuando sé que ya lo sabes.

Él comenzó con una de esas risas que no eran del todo reales.

—¡Eso tiene taaaanta lógica!

—¡DIOS! ¡YA BASTA! —estiré mi mano hasta los controles de la radio y puse lo más ruidoso que encontré en las primeras emisiones.

—Princesa, puedes gemir mi nombre mientras me tengas rodeado con tus brazos… no me molesta.

—¿QUÉ DICES? ¡NO TE ESCUCHO!—él comenzó a reír… esta vez, era una risa real. Él sabía que lo había escuchado. Y yo sabía, que él no volvería a sacar el tema a la luz… no mientras no pudiera humillarme en el proceso.

—No es como si me gustaras o algo. Solo fue un sueño —no creí que me escuchara. Estaba mirando hacia afuera y la música seguía alta.

—¿Un buen sueño? —no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. Pero lo miré… porque quería saber si era una de sus sonrisas reales.

—¡Claro que no! —fue excelente. Pero él no lo sabría nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando vi que nos acercábamos, baje el volumen de la música y comencé a parlotear. Sobre mis adorables familiares locos y desquiciados.

—¡Ya entendí princesa! —dijo él, después de repetirle mil veces los nombres de mis familiares. A quienes era seguro acercarse y de quienes debía correr o fingir indigestión—. La tía Jessica es una zorra. No debo hablar con su hija, Lauren. Y por nada… ¡NADA DEL MUNDO! Debo molestar a Renne mientras este en medio del aquelarre. ¡Lo entendí!

Yo no había dicho que mis familiares fueran unas brujas… aunque quizás si lo había dado a entender. De cualquier manera, no iba a meterme a la boca del lobo sin estar preparada.

—Entonces ¿Tenemos algo serio o sólo nos estamos acostando? —Edward… siempre tan sutil.

—No iré ante mi padre y le diré "Hey Charlie, este es Edward… le gusta follarme de vez en cuando". Principalmente, porque Charlie es policía… y tiene un arma. Quizás no sea la hija favorita de mis padres, pero estoy bastante segura que él metería una bala en tu culo si supiera que no quieres nada serio y gozas de mis favores carnales.

—Buen punto —estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se aseguraba de entrar a la casa correcta—. Entonces ¿Cuál es la versión oficial? ¿Nos conocimos hace unos meses y tu discurso fue un error totalmente fuera de contexto?

Yo había especificado lo horrible que es, que tu hermana menor se case con el amor de tu vida. No hay muchas maneras de poner eso fuera de contexto. Además, dijera lo que dijera, mis tías se encargarían de sembrar 40 diversas y escandalosas versiones de mi hermoso discurso de dama de honor.

—Podríamos solo… fingir.

Era un buen plan.

De nuevo, en su mayor parte.

—Fingir…. ¿Qué cosa, exactamente, estamos fingiendo? —Edward detuvo el auto y se giró en su asiento para mirarme—. ¿Qué estamos profundamente enamorados?

—Mi madre sabe que somos… novios.

—Si lo dices con ese tono tan alegre, todo el mundo juraría que estas profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de mí —él lanzó esa sonrisa diferente, aquella que aún no podría definir si era real o no—. Practica, princesa. Si quieres que nos crean, deberás hacerlo mejor. Mucho mejor.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿No soy una buena actriz? —me incliné y dejé un suave beso en su cuello. Escuché un gemido ahogado. Fue difícil saber si fue suyo… o mío.

De cualquier manera, fue absolutamente genial hasta que abrí los ojos.

Ahí estaba _Bonnie_.

De nuevo _Bonnie_.

No es como si hubiera olvidado que _Bonnie_ estará siempre en su cuello…. Y _Angie_ bajo su brazo. Pero a veces, solo a veces, es lindo fingir que no sé que existen.

—Oye Edward…. —alejé mi boca de su cuello y volví a mi posición original—. No tiene que decirme si no quieres. Pero necesito estar preparada para responder cuando pregunten. Porque, créeme… lo harán —suspiré con resignación… ¡Aquí voy!—. Así que… ¿Quién es _Bonnie_?

Él miró al frente nuevamente.

—Supongo que mientras mantengas tus brazos ocultos no debes decirme quién es _Angie_ … Pero _Bonnie_ es difícil de ignorar.

—Tu madre sabe de Angie —el recuerdo de mi madre viendo los bíceps de Edward hace algún tiempo inundo mi cabeza.

—¿Era tu… madre?

De acuerdo. Pensar que era su madre era la posibilidad menos pecaminosa y también la que más me gustaba. Pero su sonrisa torcida tomó esa idea, la arrugó y la lanzó por la ventana.

—Supongo que eso es un no.

—Ni Angie… o Bonnie son asunto tuyo.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir explicaciones. Pero no quiero…

—NO SON ASUNTO TUYO —ahora sí me miro.

Me hubiera gustado que no lo hubiera hecho. Porque en serio tuve miedo de su expresión. Decir que me apegue al lado opuesto del auto, es quedarse jodidamente corto.

—Edward yo…. yo no….

El golpeteo en la ventana del conductor nos distrajo a ambos.

Mi hermana. Mi adorable y querida hermanita menor interrumpiendo como siempre en los momentos más oportunos.

—Hola queridos ¡Los esperábamos!

Miré a mi hermana con adoración por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Edward no tuvo exactamente la misma reacción. Pero Rosie no era de las que se intimidaban por una mala mirada.

—¿En serio? —conocía ese tono. Era el sarcasmo saliendo de la boca de Edward. Si hubiera sido Rosalie, me habría hecho pis en los pantalones… pero no era así. Rosalie puso ambas manos en su cadera y se cargó más en su pierna derecha.

Cualquiera que viera a una Barbie Malibú con un chaleco color pastel sobre los hombros haciendo ese gesto, reiría hasta morir… mi reacción, como es obvio, fue girar los ojos y esperar que Edward no dijera nada sobre mi hermana.

—Lindo atuendo… ¿Había que venir de etiqueta? —Edward le dio " _la mirada_ ". Yo la había recibido un par de veces en los últimos dos años de conocernos. Y me gustaba evitarla.

—Sabes… cuando mi hermana y yo teníamos sexis conversaciones sobre su muy caliente vecino, te imaginábamos menos huraño —Rosie levanto su muy perfilada ceja. Retándolo con la mirada.

Un silencio incomodo llenó el lugar.

—¿Tenías conversaciones sexis sobre mí, Princesa?

¡¿ _Qué mierda_?!

Este sujeto definitivamente tenía múltiples personalidades. Hace dos minutos era el tipo que me daba miedo. Ahora… bueno, mis bragas se mojaron con esa mirada. Si estuviera a elección, definitivamente me quedaba con el chico lindo que me salvaba de situaciones asquerosamente comprometedoras. Como mi madre llegando sin avisar, mi hermana pidiendo disculpas o mi ex mejor amigo siendo un idiota.

—¡Claro que no! —sonreí.

Fue forzoso. Mi hermana lo sabía, yo lo sabía y él lo sabía. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Princesa… solo tenías que bajar un piso y decir hola

Él llegó a mi lado y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Posesivo, varonil y jodidamente caliente.

Vi como Rosie se recargaba sobre su otra pierna y bajaba la mirada, estaba incomoda. Podía estar furiosa con mi hermana, pero la conocía mejor que nadie. Ella había tenido más de un sueño húmedo con nuestro vecino. Realmente, no podía culparla… digo, ¡JODER! ¡Solo había que mirarlo! Ella había llegado a casa saltando de emoción la primera vez que se topó con Edward en el ascensor y él le sonrió. La primera vez que nos dijo "Hola", mi hermanita fingió desmayarse.

—¿Cómo está Emmett? —Edward ni siquiera la miro—. ¿Se puso hielo en el ojo?

—No sé de qué estas habl…

—Ayer. Tu adorable esposito llegó a la casa de mi novia a hacer el ridículo. Hablamos y…. su cara cayó en mi puño. ¡Lástima!

Rosalie me miró buscando una respuesta menos falsa y más completa.

—Él quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. También solucionar las cosas entre nosotras.

—Supongo que no lo consiguió —Rosie se cruzó de brazos. No altaneramente, ella buscaba protección—. Te extraño Belly. En serio, te extraño.

—Bueno, te casaste con mi mejor amigo. Y sabías que estaba enamorada de él. No hay mucho que decir al respecto.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que no me gustaban los silencios? Bueno, quería llorar. O correr a abrazar a mi hermana. Pero Edward me retuvo. Supongo que fue lo mejor.

Aún no estoy lista para perdonarla.

—¿Por qué no entramos y me presentas a la familia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tía Jesica y Lauren murieron ahogadas.

Bueno, no lo hicieron realmente. Pero deberían haberlo hecho con toda la baba que caía de sus bocas. ¿Qué acaso nunca habían visto a un hombre como Edward?

Él había sacado a su personalidad adorable.

Adorable y sexy.

Sobretodo sexy.

Tenía a las mujeres de mi familia comiendo de su mano. Menos a mamá, claro. Bueno… mamá y cada hombre en esta casa.

Edward mantuvo su mano rodeando mi cintura toda la velada. O sobre mis hombros. O con sus dedos entrelazando los míos. Todo el maldito tiempo tocándome.

—No hagas eso —le pedí, con los ojos cerrados después de uno de sus maravillosos besos.

¡¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer eso con la lengua?! ¡DIOS! ¡Era alarmantemente caliente!

Le gustaba dejar una mano sobre mi cuello cuando me besaba y mover sus dedos de arriba abajo. Lo hacía cada vez que veíamos a Emmett. Y lo habíamos visto muuuuchas veces.

¿Qué tan extraño era que me alterara más la mano que dejaba en mi cuello, que la que se apoyaba en mi cadera?

No es que lo culpara.

Digo, le pedí que viniera conmigo para no ver a Emmett yo sola. Para demostrarle a mi familia que no soy la pobre hermana que éste idiota no quiso. La soltera eterna. La Swan a la que nadie quiere.

Quería ser la tipa con el novio caliente que todo el mundo mira en la fiesta, solo por una vez.

—¿Podrías dejar de meter la lengua en la garganta de mi hija?

Sentí la sonrisa de Edward contra mis labios antes de separarse de mí.

—Usted debe ser Charlie —¿Desde cuándo era un tipo educado?

—Así es —papá estiró su mano y apretó al de Edward—. Me encantaría haber escuchado de ti, antes de verte compartiendo saliva con mi niña. Pero supongo que no tuve el placer.

—Edward. Señor. Edward Cullen.

—¿El novio?

Edward volvió a poner el brazo sobre mi cintura.

Antes de estar estúpidamente enamorada de Emmett, tuve dos novios.

El primero, dejó de buscarme cuando conoció a papá. El segundo, duro un poco más… hasta que Charlie quiso tener una conversación con él.

En su defensa, solo tenía 15 años. Y papá pilló al segundo chico en mi habitación.

No volví a traer novios a mi casa.

—Bueno señor, se lo he pedido a su hija. Pero ella no quiere formalizar.

Fue mi turno de recibir " _la mirada_ " de mi padre.

—Yo… —Edward estaba sonriendo. Cabrón—. Le dije a Edward, papi, que no podía estar con alguien que tú no has aprobado antes.

—Veo que eso no te impide tener su lengua en tu garganta, corazón.

—Es que…

—Es difícil resistirse a ella señor. Lo siento. ¿Podríamos conversar? Y así su hija por fin me aceptara.

Y así como así, papá había caído en las garras de Edward.

Ambos se alejaron hacia el despacho. Incluso Emmett había tambaleado cuando entró con Charlie ahí, y él ni siquiera era un prospecto romance. Pero el jodido Edward mantenía su sonrisa sin que nada le afectase.

—Supongo que hasta aquí llego el… joven.

¿Sintieron la corriente congelada que yo sentí? ¡Pues si! Mi madre querida.

—Oh mamá. ¡Ya detente! Edward es genial. Deja de molestar a mi hermana.

La reina del hielo se fue de nuestro lado y Rosie tocó mi brazo disculpándola. Como siempre ocurría.

—Lo siento

—¿Por mamá? ¿O por Emmett?

—Ambos —Rosie dudó lo que fuera que quisiera decir—. Emmett y yo… bueno… solo ocurrió. Ninguno de los dos lo busco.

—Es la peor excusa que me has dicho.

—Hermana… por favor, no me odies.

La imagen de una pequeña rubia corriendo tras de mí, por cada cosa que hiciera, inundó mi cabeza.

—Sé que no es tu culpa. Ni la de Emmett —ella me abrazó—. Pero no puedo simplemente fingir que no estaba enamorada de él. O que ustedes van a ser padres.

—Definitivamente no puedes fingir eso otro. Porque siempre supe que serías una genial madre y yo una genial tía. ¡No sé nada de bebés! ¡NADA DE NADA! y hablar con mama es como…

—¿…cómo meterse a un tanque con agua y respirar?

—Si —Rosie limpió lágrimas de su mejilla. No sé cuándo comenzó a llorar. Pero tampoco sabía que yo estaba llorando—, algo así.

—Sigo enojada contigo —le dije, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.

—Francamente, me conformo con que no me odies.

—Bien. No te odio.

—Genial —mi hermana sonrió y se apegó aún más a mi lado—. Ya que no me odias… puedo preguntar ¿Desde cuándo esas saliendo con Mr. Culo caliente?

La mención me recordó a Paul.

Y me sentí unos segundos como una puta.

Por suerte, solo fue unos segundos.

—Hace algún tiempo.

—¡Vaaale! No quieres decirme. Lo comprendo. No presionaré —ella me sonrió y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos. Lástima que no se mantuvo así— Belly, déjame explicarte lo del bebé. Dame la oportunidad de…

—Rosie, ¡No tientes tu suerte hermanita! Aún no estoy lista para hablar sobre tú y Emmett en la cama.

Ella asintió, limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a abrazarme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces hijo —papá se sentó a nuestro lado en el sillón. Aparentemente, la conversación había sido productiva. Actualmente eran mejores amigos—. ¿Quién es aquella que tienes en el cuello? Debe haber sido muy importante para que estuviera en ti… por siempre.

Papá era un buen policía. Eso no siempre quiere decir que sea sutil.

—Alguien a quien ame muchísimo cuando era joven.

—¿Joven? ¡Por favor muchacho! ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Unos 30? —papá golpeó la espalda de mi acompañante mientras reía—. Sigues siendo joven, hijo.

¡Ya era hijo!

Debería bailar la macarena solo por eso. Emmett llevaba en la familia mucho tiempo y seguía siendo " _Chico_ ". Edward llevaba dos horas y era un retoño más.

—Tiene… —colapso mental. ¿Cuánto tenía? Siempre supuse que tenía unos tres añ…

—34, Señor.

Juro que mi dignidad se mantuvo en mi cuerpo… lo que se traduce en: "¡ _Demonios_! _Yo-no-escupí-mi-bebida_ ". Pero si me atraganté endemoniadamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya lo sabía!

Papá no estuvo alegre por eso. Su bigote tiritaba sobre su boca.

—¡Vaya! Esos son bastantes años.

—¿Ya ve por qué su hija no me aceptaba? —Charlie lo pensó un momento. Taché de mi lista el baile de la macarena. ¡M-I-E-R-D-A!

—Bueno —dijo papá—, supongo que es bueno que sepas lo que quieres en esta vida. Bien por ti.

Charlie se levantó del sillón y volvió a golpear la espalda de Edward con un leve asentimiento.

¡¿ _Qué jodida mierda pasó aquí_?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mamá. ¡Dormirán juntos! No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes.

Debía sacar mi celular y tomar una foto de la cara de mamá. Luego ponerla en un poster en mi departamento. O abrazar a mi hermana por salir en mi defensa.

Mamá era una perra conmigo. Pero con Rosie… ¡DIOS! Jamás le negaría algo a su bebita favorita.

—¡Lo harán con la puerta abierta! —la risa de Edward llamó la atención de Renne—. ¡DORMIR! ¡Dormirán con la puerta abierta!

—Claro que lo haremos.

Edward no podía hablar si no había un trasfondo pecaminoso oculto. Pero podría haberle dado las gracias de rodillas sólo por cabrear a mi madre.

Rosie seguía en la habitación cuando Edward se sacó la camisa…. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada.

Yo… puede que babeara.

Podría sacar mis bragas y lavarlas en sus abdominales.

O lamer chocolate derretido.

¡Santos Abdominales!

—¡Qué calor! —Rosie se abanicó con las manos y salió del cuarto.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda para desvestirte, Princesa?

Miré fijamente sus ojos.

Fue difícil. Porque sus abdominales en serio ¡EN SERIO! Me estaban gritando. Cosas malas como " _lameme_ " o " _violame_ ".

—Gracias Edward. Por todo hoy. Fue genial que vinieras conmigo, que enfrentaras a mi madre por mí… y no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero Charlie te ama.

Él caminó hacia mí.

Mis piernas temblaron… sólo un poco.

—Fue un placer, Princesa.

Y volvió a besarme.

¡Solo para aclarar! NO-ESTOY-QUEJÁNDOME.

Me atrajo hacia su muy increíble cuerpo y…

—¡Basta! ¡Debes parar! Ya no hay nadie ante quién fingir. Y no puedes besarme cada vez que…

—Deja de hablar —sus labios volvieron a los míos. Y si permitía que esto continuara, no iba a aguantar. ¡No soy de piedra!—. Me encanta besarte, por cierto.

—Sí, soy buena en eso.

—¿En qué más eres buena?

Puse mis manos en su pecho y empujé con fuerza.

—¡NO! ¡BASTA!

Edward se alejó, se metió a la cama después de sacarse los pantalones. Si dormía con soberano adonis en ropa interior, iba a quedar embarazada por simple contacto.

—Así que… 34 ¿eh?

—Si —Edward puso sus brazos desnudos tras su cabeza. Angie apareció nuevamente ante mis ojos—. Quizás debí haberle dicho a tu papá que el próximo mes cumpliré 35. Pero no creí que fuera importante.

—Son bastantes años.

—Princesa, tienes 25 años. Es jodidamente legal.

—No pareces de 35.

—Es porque aún tengo 34 —Edward volvió a sonreírme—. ¡Por favor, princesa! Ven a la cama.

Puse mi trasero bajo las sabanas. Él me atrajo contra su cuerpo y besó mi frente.

—Deja de hacer esto, Edward. Complicarás las cosas. Estamos fingiendo, ¿Lo olvidas?

—Princesa, fingiremos ante tu familia. Y lo haremos fantástico. Yo te advertí que no debías imaginar cosas por mi maravillosa actuación.

—Tu lengua en mi garganta, se siente bastante real —acurrucarme a su lado estaba mal. Pero se sentía jodidamente bien. Así que seguí haciéndolo.

—Es que en serio me gusta besarte, princesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hora más tarde, seguíamos despiertos. Su mano se movía en círculos en mi espalda y la mía lo hacía contra su pecho. Estaba… bien.

No "bien" de manera correcta. Sino más como " _Joder, no quiero parar de hacerlo_ ". Suspiré y volví a acurrucarme a su lado.

—Si comienzas a gemir estando despierta, no me culpes por voltearme y darte tu merecido. Y sí, me refiero al sexo.

No gemí, pero su tuve una especie de convulsión contra su pierna. ¡Fue su culpa por el ataque de risa que provoco!

—Tendría que estar muy borracha para que pase algo entre nosotros.

—Te he besado 15 veces. Y nunca has estado borracha.

Me levanté sobre mi codo y lo miré directo a los ojos. ¿Él estaba…. Había contado cuántas veces nos habíamos besado?

¡YO LO HABÍA HECHO TAMBIÉN! Y no habían sido 15, sino 14. Pero ni con una pistola en la cabeza diría eso en voz alta.

—Actuación. Sólo recuerda esa palabra.

—¿Ah si? — debí haber temido de ese tono en su voz. Al menos me habría dado tiempo para reaccionar. Porque al segundo siguiente, tenía al espécimen tatuado sobre mí, con su cuerpo en medio de mis piernas y aprisionando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza— ¿Qué tan lejos llegará la actuación?

—t-tú estás exagerando todo y…

Sus labios acariciando suavemente mi cuello hicieron que apagara el sistema operativo en mi cerebro.

—Si voy por algo… voy a lo grande.

Acercó su boca a la mía y me olvidé de las múltiples y excelentes razones por las que "acostarme con Edward Cullen" era una mala decisión.

Soltó mis brazos, se hincó entre mis piernas y puso sus manos en los bordes inferiores de mi pijama. Él iba besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Fue cuando la vi.

Bonnie.

Este tipo tenía dos mujeres en su vida. Mujeres eternas.

Y yo estaba dispuesta a acostarme con él sin saber quién demonios eran.

—Dime quienes son

Había puesto las manos sobre su cabeza para detenerlo, pero no fueron necesarias. Edward se alejó de mí, como si tuviera lepra, apenas solté esas tres palabras.

—No puedo fingir que no están ahí. ¡Las amaste, Edward! ¡Se lo dijiste a mi padre! Sigo diciéndome que es imposible odiar a alguien que no conoces. Pero, conozco mis sentimientos cuando veo sus nombres en tu cuerpo. Y son... — _Celos_.

¡Dios! ¡Son celos!

—¡NO SON ASUNTO TUYO!

Edward se acostó al otro extremo de la cama.

Por unos cinco minutos. Porque después se levantó, buscó sus pantalones y salió de la habitación.

Si fuera una buena amiga, correría tras él con una manta y dejaría que me odiara, estando abrigado. Porque, el infierno se enfriará antes de que aquí se calentara un poco el clima. Pero… estaba demasiado ocupada evaluando mi filtro de voz.

¡¿De dónde había salido todo eso?!

Edward no era mi novio.

No debía estar celosa de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Él me estaba organizando citas con sus amigos y salvaba mi culo de mi familia loca. Él estaba siendo…

¡Dios! ¡Por poco le dije que estaba celosa!

¡CELOSA!

No fui realmente consciente de cuándo me levanté de la cama o me vestí para salir a su busca. Pero volví al mundo real cuando estaba abriendo la puerta… justo a tiempo para encontrar una foto doblada en el suelo.

Debía haberse caído de sus pantalones. O de su billetera. O de cualquier maldito lado.

Si fuera una buena amiga, se la habría devuelto a su dueño.

Pero… estaba dejando que Edward se congelase allá afuera. Está claro que no soy una buena amiga para él.

Bueno… no soy una amiga para él. Simple.

Miré la foto en mis manos y reprimí el impulso de arrugarla. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Habían tres personas en ella. Edward afirmando un gran cuadro que ponía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANGIE". Y dos mujeres adentro.

Ambas de piel pálida, sonrisa alegre, cabello negro y ojos azules. Solo que a una de ellas… si la conocía.

La novia/mesera loca del tipo rubio que me presentó Edward.

Alice.

Una de ellas era Alice.

—De todas las personas en el mundo… ¿No podía ser otra? ¡La novia de chucky me da menos miedo!

Si el mundo te da limones… haces limonada.

Si la única manera que tengo de saber quién es Angie, es preguntarle a la loca mujer asesina… ¡Que Dios me ayude!

 _ **Tengo claro que me demoré mil años en actualizar, pero... ¿que dicen? ¿Que opinan de Edward? ¿De Rosalie? ¿De Bella?**_

 _ **¿qué creen sobre Angie y Alice?**_  
 _ **¡Soy feliz leyendo cada uno de sus Reviews!**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Concurso de meadas

**Capítulo 8: Concurso de Meadas**

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo fue beteado el tiempo récord por Lisvette, quien, por cierto, responde mis mensajes a las tantas de la mañana cuando se me ocurren ideas sobre el fic. Ese capítulo surgió, definitivamente, de una de nuestras conversaciones.**_

* * *

No soy exactamente lo que el mundo denominaría una mujer madrugadora. Despertar a las 6 am. en horario de trabajo era un suplicio, así que, mi hermana removiendo mi relajado cuerpo un día de vacaciones a las 4:15 de la mañana era merecedor de ir a la horca.

—Será mejor que se esté quemando la casa —puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza.

—No tan caliente, pero si más interesante.

Rosalie, al contrario de mí, si era de las que madrugaban. Pero incluso despertar a las 4:15 am. es extremo para ella.

—¿Recuerdas que estamos enojadas e intentas caminar bajo pétalos conmigo? —abrí un ojo de mala gana, cuando mi hermana menor me quitó la almohada de la cara.

—Si. Pero me pedirás dinero, así que vístete.

El torbellino rubio corrió las cortinas de mi cuarto y desapareció en el baño. Escuché las arcadas desde mi puesto, pero… era demasiado temprano para que mi cerebro razonara. Ya sea como una buena hermana o como una humana promedio.

La primera cosa que vi al abrir los ojos, fue el modelito en colores pastel que mi hermana había dejado a los pies de la cama. Ella debe estar muy mal si cree que me pondré aquello.

La segunda cosa, fue el enorme fajo de billetes en mi velador.

—¿Por qué te pediré dinero? —di vuelta la mochila de ropa que había traído y saqué los modelos que Edward había sugerido. No estaban mal. Pero, no eran ni remotamente algo que me pondría ante mi madre.

—Porque no creo que tengas unos 2000 dólares en efectivo.

—¡DOS MIL! ¿Para qué voy a querer dos mil dólares en efectivo?

—¡Habla más bajo! Sólo estoy suponiendo que saldrá en unos dos mil. Entre la fianza de Edward, el retiro del auto y quizás necesitemos ir al hospital. Entonces… —ella accionó su calculadora mental a las 4:15 am. Así de anormal es—. Si… deben ser unos dos mil.

¡QUÉ!

¿Fianza?

¿Retiro del auto?

¿Hospital?

Mi hermana meneo de cabeza mirando mi atuendo. Luego se dio media vuelta, suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día.

Tomé el dinero que Rosie había dejado en el velador, lo metí en la misma mochila que había vaciado y seguí a mi hermana en la oscuridad de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Hay tres velocidades para manejar: rápido, normal y lento. Rose, siempre ha sido de las "Ultra-lento". Así que ir a 70 km/hr por una calle de doble pista en una casi autopista era como un rally de carrera para ella.

Se lo agradecería si no fuera tan temprano.

Y si Edward no estuviera en la comisaría.

—¿Cómo supiste que Edward estaba en…

—Nauseas matutinas. Ocurren mucho últimamente —ella levantó los hombros y pude ver como hacia ese gesto con su boca. Siempre le dio asco vomitar… más asco del normal—. La radio de papá estaba cerca y escuché la descripción del auto de tu novio.

Eso podía ser una luz de esperanza.

—Que Edward —me aseguré de llamarlo por su nombre y no catalogarlo como _"mi novio",_ porque… recordémoslo, NO ES MI NOVIO—, no estuviera en la cama esta mañana y que dijeran una descripción de su auto no quiere decir que se tratara de él… ¿Y el hospital? ¡Dios Rosalie! ¡Podría no tratarse de nada!

—Pues… ah no ser que condujera un coche con la misma matricula que tu novio, no lo creo. Y lo del hospital, es porque, quién iba en persecución, era tu Black.

El mundo me odia de diferentes maneras y le gusta recordármelo todo el tiempo.

Tu Black. Es la dulce manera en que Rosie llamaba al agente especial Jacob Black. Un compañero del Instituto de Emmett y mio… Ahora no nos hablamos.

—Si… puede que te pida ese dinero.

 **.**

 **.**

Rosalie estacionó su auto en el puesto de papá.

No es como si la comisaría estuviera llena a las casi 5 de la mañana y escasearan los espacios en un día festivo. O como si necesitaran tantos espacios… pero, aunque lo hicieran, papá era el jefe. Y no era un pueblo lo suficientemente grande para no conocer a las hijas del jefe y sus autos.

Eso no siempre fue bueno… pero hoy debía serlo.

Mi hermanita ajustó su perfecta apariencia antes de entrar y practicó su sonrisa de " _Me darás lo que quiero_ ". Dio dos respiraciones frente a las puertas dobles de vidrio blindado y las abrió con autoridad.

Caminé tras ella… y choqué con su espalda.

Mi cabeza había elaborado diferentes escenarios de lo que podría pasar. No era realmente muy optimista al respecto, así que lo menos horrendo, comenzaba con una conversación muy creativa con Sam, el guardia del turno nocturno. Sam era un cincuentón que no era exactamente muy amistoso con… bueno, con los humanos en general. Pero, de vez en cuando, Rose y yo le dábamos de nuestras galletas cuando éramos pequeñas y veníamos a ver a Charlie a la estación. Había depositado mi fe en que él lo recordara y nos devolviera el favor.

Ya sabes… algo así como "Yo te di de mis galletas. Ahora suelta a mi novio".

No-novio.

Pero, como dije, el mundo es un lugar cruel y desolado.

Debería tener un tablón en casa y llevar la cuenta. Mundo: 376439579. Isabella: 0.

Tras el mostrador estaba Black. No Billy, el mejor amigo de mi padre, con quién aún sale de pesca los domingos. Sino Jacob, su hijo menor.

Que también, consecuentemente, resulta ser mi ex novio.

—Hola Jacob —el saludo de mi hermana hizo que él nos mirara y que yo golpeara sus costillas.

Decir que tienes un ex novio, es literalmente decir que fue el "último" novio que tuviste. Ya sabes… formalmente y todo eso. Jacob fue antes del enamoramiento por Emmett. Aunque… técnicamente, después de Jacob no hubieron más novios. Después de él, mi cerebro comienza a apolillarse buscando nombres. NOP. Sin lista de novios escondidos.

Tampoco es que él y yo hubiéramos sido realmente novios-novios.

—Isabella —él miró mis pechos.

¿Qué tu ex mire tus pechos es un insulto o un halago?

Bueno, él era mi… _novio_ cuando yo era más o menos una tabla. Así que… posiblemente, lo tomaría como un halago.

Le preguntaría a Edward más tarde.

—Si… y su hermana, Rosalie —Rosie agito su mano frente a mi cara. Usualmente no la ignoraban. No por mí, al menos. Pero en serio apreciaba que me hubiera quitado sus ojos de encima—. Por cierto, hablando de Isabella, venimos por su novio. Edward Cullen.

Cualquier abismo remoto de posibilidad de hacer esto de manera disimulada y rápida, colapsó cuando Rosie terminó su frase.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los chicos buenos, bonita? —Jacob rodeo el mostrador y caminó hacia nosotras. Recordé porqué salía con él. También recordé que el vino es más bueno con los años.

—Comienzo a ver los estragos de tu vestido —susurró mi hermana, casi sin separar los labios. No estuve segura si fue una reprimenda o una posible manera de sacarle provecho.

Rosalie se puso entre Jacob y yo. Como una muralla.

Como si el hecho de que estuviera casada y embarazada la hiciera intocable y respetable. Y nadie pudiera pasar a través de ella.

Irónicamente, consigues lo mismo siendo la hija ideal del jefe de policía.

Además, ella en medio de nosotros, no iba a eliminar el hecho de que Jacob y yo ya conociéramos más del cuerpo del otro, de lo que estaba a la vista.

Sus brazos estaban más grandes y sus hombros más anchos. Él era más alto de lo que lo recordaba, pero como dije, hace años que no hablamos.

—Todo parece haber crecido desde la última vez —me sonrojé.

¡Claro que me sonrojé! Era obvio hacia donde iba lo que dije. Incluso la puritana de mi hermana se sonrojo.

Si comenzaba a persignarse mi meta de vida estaría cumplida.

Antes de conocer a Edward, jamás me habría atrevido a decir aquello. Incluso aunque lo hubiera pensado. Incluso aunque me hubiera perdido la virginidad con Jacob. Incluso aunque molestar a mi hermana, valiera la pena.

Jacob movió a Rosie a un lado, sin importarle que estuviera embarazada, que fuera la hija de su jefe… o por el simple hecho de que fuera Rosalie Swan y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Nunca debí dejar que el idiota de Emmett te alejara de mi lado —él levantó mi cuerpo con su abrazo y yo lo rodee… sin saber cuánto lo había extrañado.

Antes de que Jacob y yo fuésemos… lo que _fuera que fuésemos_ , éramos buenos amigos. Compartíamos el tiempo juntos. Conversábamos. Éramos total y absolutamente sinceros. Así que… sí. Él y yo tuvimos sexo. Pero él siempre supo cómo me sentía por Emmett.

Teníamos una disfuncional relación que ambos comprendíamos y que no necesitábamos explicar. Pero Emmett nos encontró una vez, y las cosas se fueron a la mierda.

—¿Puedes soltar a mi amigo? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Veo como sus engranajes se mueven en su cabeza. Está uniendo los hilos. Y no le está gustando la imagen en su cabeza. Papá dijo que era un buen agente… hoy necesitaba un buen amigo. No un buen agente.

—¿Te sales del sartén —él miró a mi hermana—, para caer al fuego? — inclinó la cabeza hacia las celdas para explicar bien su punto.

Eso es lo que pasaba con Jacob.

Podemos comunicarnos sin tanta parafernalia… y sin que el mundo en general nos entienda.

Rosalie nos miraba con una ceja alzada. Ella era parte del mundo en general. Por suerte.

—¡Jake! —golpeé su hombro lo más fuerte que pude. No sirvió de mucho, porque él era gigante y yo era ¼ de su tamaño—. ¡Eres el mismo idiota de siempre! —aun así, sonreí. Vale, el idiota tenía buenas analogías.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Podrías desequilibrar la balanza desde " _Idiota rencoroso_ ", hacia _"Viejo amigo_ "? —él realmente lo meditó durante un momento.

—¿Qué te parece si la mantengo equilibrada en " _Un buen agente de policía que resulta ser tu exnovio_ "?

Entrecerré mis ojos y le di la mejor mirada de muerte que podía formar a las 5:30 de la mañana.

—Voy a pinchar las ruedas de tu auto antes de irme, Jacob Black — escuché su risa mientras me alejaba del mostrador y me sentaba a la derecha de mi hermana.

Pinchar las ruedas de un auto federal, implica una multa bastante grande o una noche en prisión. Pero Black olvida que soy una Swan. Y sé cómo ocupar las computadoras de ésta estaciones… además, la clave de mi papa suele ser "truchas-congeladas". Pinchar las llantas de un auto particular es solo una multa… y eso, si te atrapan.

—¿Tus caderas están bien? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le contesté, al segundo.

—¿¡Ah no!? ¡Podría haber jurado que se te iban a salir las caderas cuando venias caminando hacia mí!

Rosalie siguió burlándose… pero alguien entro con un chocolate caliente y el olor llego a su nariz como si fuera un jodido sabueso.

—¡Voy a vomitar! —se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y corrió a los baños. ¡Já! Era el maldito Karma burlándose de mi hermana por quitarme al novio. Bueno… por quitarme a Emmett.

¿Quién demonios le tiene asco al chocolate durante el embarazo? ¡Eso sí que debe ser una mierda!

Estaba en medio de mi intenso goce cuando fui consciente que Jacob estaba en cuclillas al frente de mí. La risa, se evaporo. Y por algún motivo, me puse tan roja como un tomate.

No me gustaba Jake… pero, era Jake. Hasta cierta neurona en mi cabeza, eso era un motivo suficiente incluso para hiperventilar.

—No quiero ser un cabrón contigo Bella. Pero… siempre quise lo mejor para ti —él, desde esa posición, tocó mi rodilla desnuda—. Emmett era un imbécil en ese tiempo y sigue siéndolo ahora… porque, tengo entendido que se casó con tu hermana y no contigo —tuve que sonreír. Porque, él si entendía que Emmett era un imbécil—. Y ¿Ahora traes a este tipo? Estaba ebrio, manejando a exceso de velocidad en círculos… parecía como si quisiera… —no terminó la frase. Pero no hay que ser un agente para saber qué hace alguien manejando ebrio en círculos.

Se sentó a mi lado, literalmente, su pierna rozando la mía, y rodeo mis hombros

—Te dije que dejaras de salir con chicos malos —si… lo había hecho. Él también lo era.

—Es que los buenos, son un poco aburridos —intenté ser graciosa.

—Vale… —suspiró—, inclinaré la balanza a _"viejo amigo"_ así que… dime ¿Dónde está tu nombre?

Baje la vista inmediatamente.

—No esta

Silencio.

Si… eso es lo que pasa cuando vas a buscar a tu "novio" a la comisaria y él tiene tatuados los nombres de dos mujeres… y ninguno es el tuyo. ¡Cosas clásicas en la vida!

—¿Madre?

—No —¿Por qué demonios seguía contestando?

Jacob asintió.

Yo recordé la foto donde estaba él con Alice y la mujer que suponía era Angie… era linda.

¡Joder! Era más que linda, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Seré un mejor amigo e iré a buscar a tu chico. ¿Quieres que sea un buen ex novio y provoque que su cara golpee mi puño?

—Sabes Jake… quizás quieras demorarte un poco en traerlo. Pero, intenta que no sea en la cara. Renne hará preguntas.

 **.**

 **.**

Rosalie se fue a casa cuando le dije que iban a soltar a Edward. Me abandonó con un tranquilo "Haré que traigan tu auto". No sé cómo mi hermana lo conseguirá… porque ni siquiera lo traje conmigo. Pero, nadie nunca se opuso a los deseos de Rosie Swan. Así que, Rosie Swan embarazada es como una bomba nuclear de gatillo ligero.

—¡ESTO ES ABUSO DE PODER!

—No sé a qué se refiere, señor —Jacob le sacó las esposas a Edward y este se le fue encima. Esa es, realmente, una jugada estúpida. Digo… ¡Sólo piénsalo! Estamos en una estación de policías. Donde está lleno de policías. Y tú atacas a un policía. ¿Ya entiendes el error, cierto?

La experiencia es un maestro feroz, pero está claro que te hace aprender…

Edward aprendió la lección a la manera antigua.

Tres sujetos del tamaño de refrigeradores industriales lo redujeron al piso en menos de lo que yo puedo decir _"Emmett es el Rey de los jodidos cabrones y merece que un gigante le defeque encima"_ , y créanme que después de mucha práctica, puedo decir eso increíblemente rápido.

—Tiene derecho a…

—Déjalo —ordenó Jacob. Respiré tranquila—. No voy a presentar cargos. Después de todo, voy a hacer algo por lo que va a querer golpearme.

Vi la sonrisa de Jacob y supe que era un mal augurio. Lo supe… porque ya conocía esa sonrisa. Pero jamás, en mi vida, me habría imaginado lo que pretendía hacer.

Puso ambas manos en mi cuello, levantando mi rostro. Sus pulgares en mi mentón para que no me desviara…. Y me beso.

No fue un tope de labios.

¡Me beso!

Cerré los ojos y mi lengua se movió con la suya porque… soy una mujer débil. Además, Jacob es Jacob. Y es suficiente.

Su boca se separó de la mía tan abruptamente como se juntó. Abrí los ojos, casi con pena, para encontrarme a Edward tirando a Jake desde el hombro.

—¿Te importa despegarte de mi novia? —y con eso, como si pidiera permiso, puso su mano en mi cintura y su lengua en mi boca.

Mis brazos rodearon sus hombros… Jacob podía ser Jacob y poseer mi tarjeta V. Pero Edward tenía absolutamente la carta de la experiencia metida en la manga.

Edward alejó sus labios de manera lenta, mordiendo mi labio inferior en el camino. Sonreí por eso… no quise hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo.

De pronto, sus ojos se levantaron mirando un punto fijo tras de mí. Susurró algo en mi oído, pero no estoy realmente segura de qué haya sido, porque mis neuronas no estaban conectando.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA AQUÍ? —me giré aún en los brazos de Edward.

No necesitaba girar para reconocer esa voz. Había pasado años soñando con su voz diciendo dos simples palabras. Cinco letras. No muy difícil de adivinar. ¡En fin! Emmett estaba parado en medio de la comisaría con su estúpido chaleco de colores pastel.

—Está besando a su novia —Jacob palmeó el hombro de Edward—, porque acabo de besarla. Una cosa de hombres… ¡No lo entenderías! — hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano, quitándole importancia.

No podía estar del todo segura, pero existía una enorme posibilidad que estos dos hubieran recurrido a la violencia física si los refrigeradores humanos no estuvieran tan cerca.

Hubiera jurado que se odiaban.

—Ya sabes. Peleas que se forman entre machos alfas —afirmó Edward, apretando su agarre en mi cintura.

¿Esto era como las normas de la física? ¿Si el amigo de mi enemigo, es mi enemigo… El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo? ¡JODER!

Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas.

No iba a aguantar de pie otro concurso de meadas. Así que, si querían sacárselas y comenzar a medirlas, por mí, no habría problema mientras me dejaran tomar asiento.

.

.

.

* * *

Merezco la horca, el pelotón de fusilamiento y posiblemente una turba de aldeanos furiosos con antorchas. Pero no me gusta subirles nada con lo que no esté del TODO segura. **ASÍ QUE... ¿QUE OPINAN?** estaré respondiendo feliz sus reviews (aquellos que pueda, porque hay algunos que-por alguna razón del destino- no me deja)

Se despide con todo su amor, y esperando que aun sigan ahí, Bitha.  
 **PD: PARA REFERENCIAS FUTURAS** , cada vez que escribo un capitulo de **Daddy in progress** , suelo tener en camino uno de **Para su desgracia, soy rencorosa**. Así que... si ven que actualizo uno... lo más probable, es que el otro no tarde.


	9. Capítulo 9: Tus labios, son de azúcar

**Capítulo 9: "No estoy segura, pero tus labios podrían ser azúcar"**

 **Lis, mi vida sin tí, ¡Seria más complicada! Gracias por betear en tiempo record y por nuestras conversaciones sobre mundos paralelos**

Si existe una manera más imposible o simplemente bizarra de poder comprender esto, yo no lo hacía. Porque… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad, de que tu supuesto "novio" y tu "exnovio" de pronto sean mejores amigos planeando diferentes formas de joder a mi único deseado novio? Vale. Las posibilidades son bajas.

Mejor que bajas… son jodida y asquerosamente imposibles.

De 1 en 1.000.000. Pero, aquí estamos. Edward rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus tatuados brazos en el asiento trasero del auto del agente especial Jacob Black. Ah sí, y Emmett nos sigue en un auto que podría clasificar fácilmente como la colección no–vendida de _polly pocket_.

Simplemente imposible.

—Entonces, ¿Bella no te hablo de su maravilloso último novio? —la mirada de Jake se cruzó con la mía en el retrovisor—. Eso no es lindo, bonita.

—Si bueno… suele gritar de placer cuando está conmigo. No tenemos mucho control sobre eso, así que la conversación sobre novios inútiles casi es innecesaria.

—¡Exactamente! Casi es innecesaria. En el "casi" está la clave. Pero veamos… ¿quién crees que se llevó las primeras veces? —Jake redujo la velocidad cuando entró al terreno de mis padres.

Edward no tenía motivos para sentir celos. Pero su mano estaba aplastando mi cuerpo contra su pecho. Como si quisiera mantenerme fuera de la vista de Jacob.

No es que fuera muy posible de todas maneras. Los autos de la policía tienen unos enormes retrovisores.

—¡Okeeey! —me alejé del agarre de Edward, porque… mierda, me dejaría un hematoma si continuaba apretando. ¿Qué hacía en su tiempo libre, aparte de follarse todo lo que se moviera? Lucha libre o alguna cosa por el estilo, eso es seguro—. ¿Pueden meter sus enormes egos en una bolsa y no sacarlos hasta que dejen de respirar? ¡Me estoy asfixiando! Y… ¡Con un demonio! ¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí!

Edward sonrió de costado.

No sé qué significara eso. Pero espero de todo corazón, que no sea algo malo. Necesito paz.

—De cualquier manera, dejaremos esto claro ahora. Sí, tuve sexo con Jacob en el pasado un par de veces —escuché la retención de una carcajada en el asiento delantero—. ¡De acuerdo! Tuvimos sexo bastantes veces. Él era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo… y las cosas fueron a más sin que fuéramos realmente conscientes de que… ya sabes, fueran más lejos.

—Lejos, como hasta la cama —dijo Jake con una sonrisa socarrona.

Edward apretó los puños.

Ni el mismísimo Dios entendería la mente de este hombre. Así que yo no destrozaría mis neuronas pretendiendo lo imposible.

—Y tú, Jake —apunté al asiento delantero con la mejor y más segura pose de chica mala—. Dijiste que no podíamos ser novios. Terminaste conmigo… No vengas tras mi espalda con todas mis citas a espantarlas. Edward es genial en la cama —de acuerdo, estaba blufeando un poco. Más que nada me basaba en los gritos de las modelos de lencería que salían de su departamento el 80% del tiempo que nos conocíamos—, y puede que no le haya hablado de ti, pero tampoco es como si…

—Estas mintiendo.

Jacob no estaba preguntando.

Y yo no era particularmente buena mintiendo.

Así que corté por lo sano.

—Vale. Estoy mintiendo. Edward es básicamente una tabla de salvación para no ser mirada como una paria social dentro de mi propia familia cada vez que Emmett, Rose y yo estamos en la misma habitación. Créeme, la vergüenza de mi discurso de dama de honor, paso la barrera hipersónica.

—¡Vaya! Ni siquiera tuvo que torturarte un poco —Edward miró por la ventana y me ignoró el resto del camino.

—Podrías haberme pedido a mí que fuera tu novio. No hubiéramos tenido que fingir —Jake doblo la última vez antes de parar el auto por completo.

—No es como si fingiera conmigo —Edward miró al oficial de policía frente a nosotros con su mejor risa irónica—, se frota cada jodida noche contra mí gimiendo mi nombre. Que no sea mi novia, no quiere decir que no nos estemos acostando.

Vale, eso teóricamente era cierto. Nosotros nos estábamos acostando juntos las últimas noches… pero nada sexual estaba pasando entre tanto.

De acuerdo, puede que mi sueño húmedo haya alterado un poco el cosmos de nuestra muy formal relación de vecinos que se odian, pero todo entraría en su cauce cuando volviéramos al jodido departamento y durmiera SOLA en mi cama. Sólo para recordar lo que es despertar sin una mano que aprieta tu vientre y una erección clavada al trasero.

Sin embargo, era más que obvio su intención de darle un sentido menos puritano a la mente del conductor.

Jake detuvo el auto de una fuerte frenada y salió del vehículo tan rápido como le fue posible a su enorme cuerpo. Segundo después, la puerta del lado de Edward se abría y este era sacado del asiento como si fuera una simple hoja en el viento.

—No es un polvo rápido. Ella es buena, dulce, preocupada… es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

—¡Jake! —salí del auto y puse mis manos en sus tremendos brazos, mientras estos aplastaban a Edward contra el auto. No es como si él estuviera poniendo resistencia. O no lo estuviera gozando—. Déjalo. Por favor.

Mi refrigerador ex–novio soltó a mi actual… _supuesto novio_.

—¿Qué te dije de salir con chicos malos, Bella?

—Eras uno de los chicos malos, Jake. Éramos amigos, precisamente, porque ninguno de los dos éramos santos. ¡Nos conocimos en la sala de detención! Eso es el inicio de una cadena delictual que no ha comenzado. Me gustaba estar contigo, Jake. Pero ya no lo estamos… y tú fuiste quién hizo que se hiciera realidad. Así que no me vengas con tu rollo moralista ahora.

—Soy un chico bueno ahora. Un estúpido chico bueno, aparentemente —Jacob palmeo el hombro de Edward, con más fuerza de la que debería, estoy segura—. Es la mejor mujer que he conocido jamás. Y si le haces daño, me encargaré personalmente de crear un infierno para ti. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?

Edward se lo pensó unos segundos… O quizás minutos ¿Quién sabe? El asunto, era que Emmett se estaba bajando del auto polly–pocket y mi adorable madre caminaba hacia nuestro muy cordial grupo.

—En primer lugar, ella es mía ahora. Mantén tus manos lejos de mis cosas. ¿Fui claro con eso? —Jacob dio un único asentimiento. Nunca entendería qué significaba eso en el difícil idioma " _Hombres_ ". Pero aparentemente funciona bien para ellos—. Y, en segundo lugar, odio al estúpido Ken un poco más de lo que te odio a ti… así que firmaré la paz si estás dispuesto a firmarla. Por Bella.

Decir que vi como Emmett y mi madre se acercaban a nosotros en cámara lenta, es quedarse MUY corto de expresiones.

—De acuerdo. Por Bella —y ambos sujetos se dieron la mano.

Así de simple.

Exponiendo que la posibilidad de 1 en 1.000.000 era justo la mía.

 **.**

 **.**

Mamá hizo un escándalo.

Comenzó por mi inadecuada manera de vestir.

Luego decidió continuar con el inusual comportamiento de mi "novio" en la comisaria.

Eligió la carta de "sacaste a tu hermana embarazada en la madrugada, sólo para liberar a este patán", cuando se quedaba sin argumentos.

Y luego cerró con el broche de oro de su selección favorita. "No eres la hija que yo desee que fueras".

No es que intente ganar el amor de mi madre o algo por el estilo… pero saber que no eres querida, no es la manera de continuar este maldito día.

Por suerte, antes de que comenzara a gritar… o a llorar, porque cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba bordeando la otra, Edward se paró entre nosotras y comenzó a gritarle un par de verdades.

Una en particular, me quedó más grabada que las otras.

—Ella es maravillosa tal cual es. Y el mundo en general le agradece que sea una madre de mierda y no sepa apreciar lo bueno de la vida para alejarse de su maravillosa hija y que ella no sea ni remotamente similar a usted. Ah… un consejo gratis. Sáquese el palo que tiene enterrado en el culo y disfrute de la vida, sea un poquito menos arpía y el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Mamá le dijo que debería pudrirse en la cárcel… y luego continuaron gritando.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando volví a entrar a mi recamara, sólo quería meter mis cosas en la mochila y volver a mi tranquilo departamento de soltera. ¡Dios! Necesitaba estar lejos de mi madre por más de un par de kilómetros ¿y si me compraba algo al otro lado del mundo?

No importaba, las posibilidades de que ella me siga y continúe jodiendo mi vida, son altísimas.

No merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Escuché el click de la puerta al cerrarse y sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado.

—Lamento lo que paso con tu madre.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Edward siendo sincero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Era tan dulce cuando se preocupaba por mí.

Sexy, cuando se ponía celoso por Jacob.

Y definitivamente adorable, cuando solo recordaba las mil veces que me había puesto tras su espalda cuando _Rennesaurio_ aparecía frente a nosotros e intentaba comerme viva.

Pero, así como vi su real preocupación por mí, también vi a _Bonnie_ en su cuello. Recordé mi conversación telefónica con la _Putibragas_ y cómo me autonombré " _Bonnie_ ", su supuesta mujer.

Mierda, ya era lo suficientemente malo que me hiciera pasar por una persona que no conozco, de la que no sé nada y sólo invento cosas. Así que… darme cuenta que sentía algo por el estúpido vecino –que definitivamente sigo odiando–, no era un buen augurio en ninguna de las mil posibilidades que tenía lo _nuestro_ de terminar.

Debería dejar de pensar en ellas. En _Bonnie_ y _Angie_. Pero no puedo.

Conozco el sentimiento en mi pecho cuando veo sus nombres… y no quiero reconocerlo, pero definitivamente, no es desinterés.

Sentir celos por alguien que no conoces es estúpido. Pero yo los siento.

¡De acuerdo! Pensar en que Edward y yo podíamos tener algo real… ESO sí que era estúpido.

Primero, porque Emmett sigue ocupando un lugar importante en mi cabeza. Aun cuando sea un cabrón idiota al que un elefante debe defecarle en la cara.

Segundo, porque Edward hace que los desfiles de moda, queden en ridículo, comparado con la cantidad de chicas guapas que he visto salir de su departamento.

Y Tercero, porque simplemente, la remota idea de que Edward y yo tuviéramos algo, significaría que eventualmente, tendríamos sexo. Y si eso llegase a pasar… mi cerebro podría colapsar. O podrían desencadenar una lluvia de meteoritos. ¡Quién sabe!

La humanidad dependía de que nosotros no sintiéramos nada el uno por el otro.

Pero… podemos ser amigos. Y los amigos se preguntan cosa.

Cosas como: _"¿Quiénes son las chicas en tu cuerpo?_ " o _"¿Por qué están allí?_ ". Eran básicamente las dos preguntas que podrían resolver un caos mundial.

Pero soy demasiado cobarde, así que en vez de ponerme las bragas de chica grande y hacer la jodida pregunta, solo dije:

—No es tu culpa. Mamá es como es. Lo acepté hace muchos años —y con eso, me levanté de la cama y comencé a meter la ropa en la mochila—. ¿Te importa si nos vamos hoy mismo? Pasar tiempo en familia no es una prioridad actual en mi lista de supervivencia básica.

—Claro —Edward se levantó y tuvo listas sus cosas en menos de tiempo humano posible.

Me despedí de papá… porque él no tiene la culpa de que Renne sea una perra sin corazón. Y también de Rose, porque espero que algún día la mierda entre nosotras se solucione.

Evite al resto del mundo, sin embargo. Fui mejor que James Bond para llegar al coche de Edward y alejarnos lo más posible de mi horrible progenitora.

—Sólo para que quede claro… —dijo el cobrizo mientras le mandaba un mensaje de despedida a Jacob—. Pienso cada cosa que dije allá dentro. Eres maravillosa Bella, no dejes que nadie te cambie.

Nuevamente, no debería sonrojarme porque él me dijera " _maravillosa_ ", pero de pronto, y de forma inexplicable, mis mejillas contuvieron la sangre destinaba a muchas partes del mi cuerpo.

Miré el oscuro paisaje a través de la ventana por unos minutos. Porque mi control ante sus halagos, era peor que el de una colegiala que se topa con Brad Pitt, Derek Theler o el jodido Superman, y estos le dicen que quieren hacerla reina de un mundo paralelo en el que tendrán sexo a montones.

 **.**

 **.**

Salí de mi departamento después de atraparme mirando por tercera vez a través del ojo de pez en mi puerta. ¿Qué tan estúpido es esperar que él venga por mí?

La teibolera en mi cabeza levantó los hombros mientras pegaba su oreja a la puerta de Edward. La santa, se justificaba diciendo que él nos había prometido que vendría por nosotras. Y no había llegado.

PERO, eso paso hace 5 horas… fácilmente podía haberse olvidado.

¡Dios! Esperarlo es estúpido.

Pensar en él es estúpido.

Edward es simplemente la personificación de la estupidez en mi mundo.

Bueno… él después de Emmett, el cabrón que me traicionó para irse con mi hermana.

Quería confesar mi desliz de lengua sobre la putibragas del otro día. Pero una modelo de Victoria's Secret, con piernas de 4 kilómetros y cintura de avispa me adelantó en el pasillo.

No voy a decir que me escondí tras una columna –no exactamente lejos de la puerta de Edward–, sólo para ver si la kilométrica mujer era una especie de testigo de Jehová o vendedora ambulante… No lo diré, porque sería algo que incluso podría avergonzar a mi vergüenza.

Si es que eso es posible.

De cualquier manera, no me estaba escondiendo. Solo evaluaba la reacción de Edward desde un punto no visible para él.

Mi adorable vecino abrió la puerta y la _kilométrica_ se le tiró encima. Metió su lengua en su esófago mientras sus tentáculos se envolvían en el cuello del dueño de casa, quitando a _Bonnie_ de mi vista.

Quizás le está dando RCP… pensé positivamente.

—No estoy segura, pero tus labios podrían ser azúcar — _kilométrica_ tenía un detestable acento ruso. Un acento ruso que se me hacía conocido.

Ya. Mi suerte no puede ser más asquerosa.

—El otro día llame para saber si te gustó mi regalo en tu cama. Pero me contesto tu esposa… ahora ya sé que significa este nombre al menos — _kilométrica_ paso una garra esmaltada por el cuello tatuado de mi vecino/pseudo–novio.

¡Claro! ¡Ya recordé de dónde conocía esa voz! _Kilométrica_ y _putibragas_ eran la misma persona.

Mundo: 376439580. Isabella: 0.

Lo anotaría cuando volviera a casa.

Edward sacó las garras de su cuello e hizo un gesto bastante extraño con su boca. El cual podía significar "¿qué mierda quieres decir?" o también podría tratarse de simple prevención ante afiladas cuchillas esmaltadas tan cerca de su yugular.

Esperé a que _kilométrica/putibragas_ y Edward cerraran la puerta para salir de mi escondite… digo, de mi ameno lugar tras la columna.

 **.**

 **.**

No estoy exactamente segura de cómo ocurrió. Pero estaba fuera del restaurante al que el vaquero–caliente, también conocido como Jasper, me llevó la primera –y única– vez que salimos.

¿Mi lógica?

Bueno, sentir celos de alguien que no conoces es estúpido.

Pero sentirlos por alguien que es conocido. Eso ni siquiera es raro. Sin embargo, no entraría en detalles sobre " _sentir celos por culpa de Edward_ ", porque eso me dejaría mal… físicamente mal.

Preguntarle a la novia de chucky era un método bastante excesivo de querer información. Pero, en mi defensa, _Tiffany_ no podía ser tan mala si yo no me presentaba ante ella con su novio pegado a mi brazo.

Pregunté por _Tiffany_ al maître… bueno, en realidad pregunté por Alice, pero la imagen de una muñeca rubia, cabello corto, vestido blanco y chaqueta de cuero no salía de mi cabeza.

—Voy a reventar a golpes la cara de Edward si te envió por Jazzy de nuevo.

Si… los humanos en general suelen decir "Hola" a modo de presentación. Así que bajé mi mano y fingí no saber de lo que hablaba.

—Puedes reventar la cara de Edward si quieres… —dije lo suficientemente alto para que la mini azabache me escuchara.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien, a quien le saco al menos una cabeza de altura, me dé tanto miedo?

Alice me miró por un par de segundos. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia su espalda… el gesto universal de "sígueme". Así que, a pesar de mi miedo, moví las piernas tras ella.

Me aseguré, sin embargo, de mantenernos en un lugar lo suficientemente visible de otros humanos, para que no me matara… o lo hiciera con testigos, al menos.

—Jazzy dijo que lo hizo para sacarme celos. Así que no te odio. Pero no he visto a Eddy en las últimas semanas. Así que, ¿serías tan amable de decirle que no piense en llegar a la cena del cumpleaños de Jasper, si aprecia sus pelotas?

Me reí.

No porque quisiera reírme, sino porque la minion de cabello negro sería una excelente amiga si… bueno, si tuviera amigas. ¡Mierda! Eso sonó menos penoso en mi cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

No estoy del todo segura si fue mi efervescente sentido del humor. O los tequilas que nos dieron en la barra… pero Alice y yo estábamos hombro a hombro, riendo como viejas amigas luego de un par de horas.

—¡OH Dios! ¡Ni siquiera imaginarías que fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi a Edward! ¡Era taaan idiota!

Mi cerebro brillo ante la posibilidad de información.

—¿Se conocen hace mucho? —pregunté eso sin miedo, después de que ella admitió que su primer y único gran amor fue el Vaquero caliente.

—Emmm… creo que nos vimos por primera vez, cuando fue a dejar a Angie a nuestra casa.

Mi "no preocupación", se fue a la mierda.

¿Por qué carajo toda la información que consigo de él, parte de un "desde Angie"?

Gracias a los cielos, recordé la foto donde salían las dos azabaches y mi estúpido vecino.

—¿Angie, eh?

Estuvimos calladas por lo que debía ser una eternidad. Por suerte, no fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta? —mis mejillas se volvieron rojas y estoy segura que el resto de mi cara se puso tan pálida como una hoja de papel. ¿Tan evidente era?

—No me gusta —sonreí y miré el suelo—. Digo… a veces pierdo la respiración cuando nos besamos y eso… pero no…

—Edward sigue diciendo que está bien. Pero no le creemos. La muerte de Angie lo cambio —Alice sonrió, mientras unas lágrimas caían traicioneramente de sus ojos—. Antes era bromista. Y alegre —¿estábamos hablando de la misma persona?—. También era un estúpido casamentero… ¿Te ha dicho que Jasper y yo estamos juntos gracias a él? Bueno… supongo que todos cambian cuando alguien que amas, se muere. Después de todo, yo también cambie.

—Angie era su…

—Su esposa. Angie Brandon era mi hermana, también. Así que… si, entiendo que su muerte sea un duro golpe. Pero quiero de vuelta al Edward que conocí hace años… no a la sombra que hay ahora. Si él y tú son… lo que sea que sean —Alice suspiró fuertemente y levantó la cabeza, sonriendo esperanzada—. Si son felices juntos, no dejes que la sombra de mi hermana en su corazón, te pisotee…

—Gracias… creo —choqué mi hombro con el suyo. Porque de pronto, esto se sentía como tener una amiga.

¡Toma eso mundo!

Mundo: 376439580. Isabella: 1.

—Aunque mi hermana era espectacular. Te advierto que vivirás bajo su sombra para siempre.

Ambas reímos ante su comentario. Aunque, no estoy segura si mi risa fue verdadera.

 **.**

 **.**

Volví a mi departamento justo a tiempo para toparme con _kilométrica/putibragas_ en la escalera. La muy zorra tenía el pelo desordenado y una sonrisa taladrada en la cara.

¡Zorra!

Legué a mi piso y busqué las llaves en mi cartera antes de ser asaltada por los gritos de un cobrizo furioso.

—¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HACERTE PASAR POR BONNIE?

Nuevamente, el mundo acostumbra decir _"hola"_ para saludar. Pero aparentemente, no es como se me saludaría hoy.

—¡No me conoces! ¡No sabes una mierda de mí! ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, PRINCESA! Tú y yo, no somos amigos. ¡Grábatelo en la maldita cabeza!

Edward bajo hacia su departamento. Y yo metí las llaves en mi departamento.

Debería haber dicho "¡Sé algo tuyo, cabrón! Sé quién es Angie".

Pero es lo que suele pasar.

Las respuestas se me ocurren cuando ya no son necesarias.

 **.**

 **.**

Me levanté de mi cama de un salto en medio de la noche.

¡Mierda! ¡La había cagado espectacularmente!

Me compraría una corona que pusiera "Idiota Universal" y caminaría fuera del departamento de Edward pidiendo disculpas. ¡Me arrodillaría, si era necesario! ¡DIOS! Me arrodillaría, aunque no fuera necesario.

Ya sabía quién era Bonnie.

¿Cómo carajo podía ser tan idiota?

.

.

.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Algún review para esta humilde servidora? ¿Que creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo?**  
 **Gabi  
Pd: prometo no desaparecer por tanto tiempo de nuevo u_u**


	10. Capítulo 10: Ella es un Ángel

**Capítulo 10**

" **Ella es un Ángel"**

A pesar de lo que muchos digan, el sexo no es la solución.

Siempre supe que no era una solución a mis problemas, pero era una manera de despegar un poco mi mente de toda la mierda que me rodeaba.

Me acosté con Tanya y no lo disfrute.

Eso debería demostrar que el sexo, no se acerca ni un poco a la solución.

—¡No me conoces! —Gritarle a Bella, tampoco era la solución, pero se sentía mucho mejor que el sexo previo— ¡No sabes una mierda de mí! ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, PRINCESA! Tú y yo, no somos amigos. ¡Grábatelo en la maldita cabeza!

Bajé hasta el estacionamiento, pasé por al lado de mi auto sin mirarlo y avancé hasta la moto.

Angie jodía mi cerebro cuando la montaba… pero hoy necesitaba hacerlo.

" _Estrellarás tu estúpida cabeza contra un árbol, y voy a gritar 'Te lo dije' "._

Cada vez que veía al maldito monstruo negro de dos ruedas, la voz de mi mujer saltaba en mi cabeza. Sonreí.

—No es posible, amor. Ya lo he intentado… miles de veces. Nada ocurre.

Subí a la moto y disfrute su rugir bajo mi cuerpo.

Lo extrañaba. Jodidamente lo extrañaba.

Llegué al cementerio incluso antes de gozar la brisa en mi rostro o cómo el resto de los autos a mi alrededor parecían luces fugaces cuando pasaba por su lado.

Había cambiado las flores la última vez, dejé fresias en lugar de los claveles que siempre dejaba Alice. Era como una marca.

—Hola, amor. Siento no haber pasado ayer. Tenía… algo que hacer. ¿Recuerdas a la vecina de la que te he hablado? Bueno, su madre es una mierda horrorosa. La estaba ayudando.

Pase la mano por su tumba, limpiando el escaso polvo.

 **Ángela Brandon.**

 **Amada esposa y madre.**

 **Mi ángel.**

 **1980-2011**

El mundo podía ser una mierda. Pero a veces, era peor que una mierda.

—¿Cómo está nuestra nena, amor? ¿Se ha portado bien?

Acaricie la lápida.

La acaricie como si Angie estuviera de alguna manera ahí… conmigo. Como si acariciarla me devolviera a mi esposa.

—Hola dulzura. No te vi el fin de semana por aquí. ¡Me preocupaste, muchacho!

Limpié las putas lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta antes de mirar a la Señora Peterson.

—Si, yo… estuve fuera de la ciudad. ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?

La señora Peterson debía tener unos 80 años. Pero miró a su alrededor, e hizo un arrugado gesto.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba levantando una ceja.

—Dulzura, no estoy tan loca para que ellos— apuntó las tumbas— me hablen. A veces hablo con mi hijo, sobre cosas… pero no me responde.

La señora Peterson se fue colina arriba, con su hijo. Y yo volví a acariciar las tumbas a las que visitaba cada semana.

—Sé que me estás dando "la mirada", Angie. Y te lo diré con todas sus letras, NADA está pasando entre la vecina y yo. Aunque… sus ojos se parecen a los de nuestra nena.

Los remolinos de papel en la tumba a la derecha, lanzaron una pequeña ráfaga de aire.

 **Bonnie Cullen**

 **Amada hija**

 **Mi Princesa**

 **2006-2011**

—Ella te simpatizaría, princesa. Es linda cuando quiere. A veces me recuerda a ti. ¿Qué tan extraño es eso?

.

Recordaba la primera vez que vi a Angie. Ella iba del brazo de su novio. Y yo estaba siendo un idiota que tomaba cervezas con Paul, Jasper, Mike y Felix.

Ella me sonrió. Y supe que sería mía.

Los chicos alejaron -poco disimuladamente- al cabrón que la traía y me apresuré a hablar con ella.

Angie me ignoró y fue tras su novio.

La quise más, sólo por eso.

¡Joder! ¡La habría tomado en los baños del local, si de mi dependía!

Angie era la personificación de TODO lo que jamás tendría.

Así que… cuando por fin dijo que saldría conmigo, me dije que TODOS los meses de espera valieron la pena. Incluso su jodida cita con Paul.

Cabrón mentiroso… casi le parto la cara cuando dijo que la había llevado hasta su cuarto. El cabrón se partió de la risa cuando lo había empujado al suelo de un golpe en la mandíbula.

Imbécil.

—Estas jodido, cabrón— me dijo Paul— Muy jodido.

Le di la mano y lo ayudé a pararse. Pero mis cabrones amigos no olvidarían jamás lo que hice.

—Más te vale que te pongas serio con ella, Eddie. Porque no es de las que son para una sola noche.

Jasper era de la vieja escuela.

¡Mierda! La vieja escuela, era moderna, comparada con su manera de pensar.

Pero tenía razón en algo. Angie no era para una sola noche.

Por suerte, no me demoré mucho en entenderlo. Pero, jodí las cosas con ella antes de entenderlo.

A Angie no le gustaban las mentiras… así que, ¡Sí! Quizás no fue buena idea decirle con quienes me había acostado. ¡Pero ella pidió verdad absoluta! Y yo tuve la mala idea de dársela completa.

También odiaba a mis amigas… que fueran nombres en mi lista de sexo, debe haber sido un motivo importante.

Odiaba que dejara la tapa del baño arriba.

Odiaba que tuviera barba.

Odiaba un montón de cosas.

y… mientras más cosas de mi le desagradaban. Más nos amábamos.

.

.

—Algo me decía que te veríamos aquí.

No necesitaba voltearme para saber quién había llegado. Eran demasiados años conociéndonos para siquiera dudar de su identidad.

Jasper dejó un peluche en la tumba de mi hija, mientras Alice ponía flores en la de mi esposa.

—¿Por qué los lentes, enana?

Ella supo su mano extendida frente a mi rostro e ignoró mi pregunta. Caminó hasta Jasper y envolvió sus brazos en el torso del rubio.

—Dile al cabrón arrogante y traicionero de mi cuñado, que aún lo odio lo suficiente, para no hablar con él.

Jasper sonrió, rodeo a mi cuñada en sus brazos y besó su cabello.

—Hasta donde sé, estuvo tomando con una nueva amiga. No me quiso decir más.

—Jazzy, dile al cabrón arrogante y traicionero de mi cuñado, que se compre un traje lindo y elegante, si quiere ir a nuestra boda.

—Edward, Alice dice que…

—Ya la escuché— lo corté, sonriendo— pase hace bastante tiempo la inmadurez de la enana. No me afecta mucho, realmente.

Alice se despegó de Jasper, se giró hacia mí y levantó sus lentes… mostrando sus idénticos ojos a los de mi esposa.

—Han pasado 5 años Edward. Comienza a salir con alguien. Sé beuno, sincero… extraño al antiguo Edward.

—Amor…—Jasper puso su mano en su hombro— ya hemos hablado de meternos en la vida de Edward. Es inútil.

La azabache sonrió después de suspirar.

—De acuerdo. No te estoy hablando, jodido cabrón arrogante y traicionero— ella aún no me perdonaba por arreglar una cita para Jasper, después de que terminaran— pero quiero que compres algo lindo, lleves a una chica dulce y agradable, pero no lo suficientemente guapa para opacarme, a nuestra boda. Porque… te quiero en mi boda, idiota. Pero, si vuelves a presentarle una vagina a mi futuro marido, partire tu cara en tantas partes, que olvidaras cómo era inicialmente. ¿Me he expresado bien?

—Claro como el agua, enana.

Me levanté, abrace a mis amigos y me fui del cementerio antes de que recordara que tanta mierda hay rodeándome.

.

.

.

Pase al bar de Paul a tomar una cerveza.

Quizás tendría suerte y me estrellaría con un árbol. Borracho y muerto. Por fin de nuevo con mis amores.

Escondí en el baúl el pensamiento cuando Lahote llegó a mi lado, con 2 cervezas y comenzó a preguntar por Bella.

—No es como si tuviera derechos sobre ella, cabrón. Solo llámala o… lo que sea que hagas.

—en primer lugar, tu chica no me dio su número— él siguió ignorándome cada vez que le decir que Bella no era "mi chica" — y segundo lugar, tengo una reputación que mantener… estoy esperando que ella me llame.

—eres un idiota— le di un trago a mi cerveza. La suya, seguía sobre la mesa, intacta.

—Ella me recuerda a Angie.

La cerveza quedó a media garganta.

—¿Por qué tuvieron una cita, igual que con Angie?

—¡NO ! —él rió mientras se levantaba de mi lado con su cerveza— porque también se acostó conmigo para conseguir información sobre ti.

El vidrio se rompió alrededor de mi mano, por la presión ejercida.

Iba a golpearlo. Duro y sin compasión.

Pero el cabrón fue más inteligente, porque se escondió entre la multitud de borrachos en su estúpido bar.

Angie no…

Y Bella tampoco… digo, la noche que se conocieron, ella bajo a dormir conmigo. ¿Ellos no habrían…?

Otro pensamiento que metí al baúl en mi cerebro antes de levantarme y caminar hasta mi moto.

Vi el auto de Paul mientras me iba… y, no es lo más maduro que he hecho en mi vida, pero no me avergüenza decir que di media vuelta, y le di un hermoso rayón de punta a punta.

Firme con una E.C. al final de mi obra maestra.

Porque él era un cabrón, y necesitaba que alguien le dejase claro que era un cabrón.

.

Volví al departamento cerca de las 5 a.m.

Y me sorprendí al ver un bulto, con la horrenda camiseta de los Cardinals, al lado de mi puerta.

Me agaché y pasé una mano a través de las piernas de Bella. Levantándola y caminando hacia su departamento.

De acuerdo, le había gritado… y me sentí un poco culpable por eso. Pero seguía enojado con ella. ¡¿Quién carajos se creía que era para hacerse pasar por mi hija?!

—Oye, soy la reina de las idiotas— sentí sus dedos acariciar el nombre de mi hija en el cuello. Por algún motivo, no quise alejarlos— Entendería que no me quisieras hablar de nuevo… en lo que quede de nuestras vidas. Pero… aceptaré cualquier castigo con tal de seguir siendo amigos.

Llegamos a la puerta de su hogar… y esperé un par de minutos a que ella reaccionara para sacar sus llaves.

—No quería hacerme pasar por Bonnie—Dijo, cuando la volví a dejar en el suelo— En serio… es solo que… ¿Qué clase de zorra deja sus bragas en tu cama? Yo solo... ¡No sé! Estaba siendo agradecida y dejar todo ordenado y…

Sus labios eran lindos. El superior era un poco más abultado que el inferior. Bella hacia ese gesto con el labio, que creaba un hoyuelo en la parte baja de su mejilla cuando se sentía culpable.

Tan diferente a Angie.

Sin embargo… Angie también pensaba que Tanya era una zorra.

Pero, es una zorra que da buenas mamadas… así que éramos buenos amigos.

—Es estúpido sentir celos de ellas— su rostro se sonrojó de la manera más dulce posible—. ¡Digo! No son celos de… ¡ya sabes! ESE tipo de celos. Es solo que… me gustaría tener a alguien que me ame lo suficiente para tatuar su nombre eternamente en su cuerpo. Debe ser lindo.

Tener los nombres de mi esposa y mi hija, eran el motivo principal por el que su madre me odiaba. Y ella… ¡Dios! Bella simplemente se sonrojaba por mirarlos.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Edward. No quiero joder las cosas entre nosotros por ponerme creativa con tus citas. Yo…

La besé.

No estoy seguro por qué lo hice.

Pero la bese.

Su menudo cuerpo, dentro de la gigantesca polera roja que llevaba se amoldó a mis brazos. Tal cual como lo había hecho en los últimos besos que habíamos tenido.

Sentí sus manos tirando de mi cabello en la parte de la nuca. Y deje de limitarme.

Hasta la célula más pequeña en mi cuerpo sabía que esto NO podía ser bueno, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Limitarse es una mierda, y ya tuve suficiente mierda por un día.

Mis manos fueron hasta el trasero de Bella y la levanté para que mi pene quedara donde hace bastante tiempo deseaba estar. Entre sus piernas.

¡Mierda! Angie patearía mis bolas por esto. Pero, ¡Cómo me excitaba que ella fuera tan diferente a mi Ángel!

Sus pechos se aplastaron contra mi cuerpo y fue la incitación necesaria para empujar su cuerpo contra la pared y aplastar nuestras entrepiernas.

Bella tiró una mano hacia abajo y abrió su puerta. No dude en meternos. O en ponerla sobre la mesa mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones. Bajé sus bragas y me metí sin juego previo.

Apretado, no es lo suficientemente explícito para describir como me sentía. Pero seguí empujando, meciéndome entre sus piernas mientras estas me rodeaban.

Vi a Bella por primera vez hace 3 años. Ella babeaba por el Ken a su costado. Me recordó a Angie. Me recordó cómo quise tomarla en los baños del bar. Y me recordó la mierda de mi vida.

Puede que sea el motivo por el que empecé a joder su existencia de pequeñas maneras. Escondiendo su correo o ese tipo de cosas infantiles.

Era como ver a Angie.

De nuevo.

Pero… no era Angie.

Follarla duro no la haría Angie… ¡Joder! Follarla duro, definitivamente NO la hacía Angie. Ella me habría empujado y desterrado de su vida.

Bella, sin embargo, no hacía otra cosa que gritar mi nombre.

No como lo hacía en las noches cuando empezaba a frotarse contra mi cuerpo y me dejaba tan duro como una piedra. Esto era como recibir realmente, un gemido de sus labios.

Y me gusto.

Se sentía… humano.

La morena se sentó sobre la mesa mientras me hundía en ella y me beso. No lo sabía, pero estaba rompiendo la regla primordial de tener sexo conmigo.

No besos.

Que se lo devolviera, con tanta intensidad, también fue un cambio para mi modus operandi. Pero no le di demasiadas vueltas. Seguí besándola. Y seguí moviéndome contra ella.

Estaba cerca. Podría sentirlo tanto, que era como si fuera un orgasmo mío.

Mordió mi hombro mientras se corría. Soy un buen amante, compasivo… así que esperé que su orgasmo terminara antes de voltearla, aplastar su tronco en la mesa y volver a acomodarme dentro.

.

.

.

No había palabras.

Porque era un idiota y no sabía limitarme.

Era mejor no hablar…. Yo, simplemente no estaba preparado para que ella empezara una conversación.

Lo correcto era volver a meter mi pene dentro de los pantalones y dejar de mirar a la morena como si fuera un vaso de agua en medio del desierto.

—Esto fue…

—Fue un error— ¡Mierda! ¡claro que era un error!

Bella me miró con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Yo… no quería ser un imbécil con ella. Porque… bueno, pasar tiempo con Bella era lo más cercano que había estado a " _sentirme bien_ " nuevamente.

—Si eso fue por lo que le dije a la _kilométrica zorra_ que salió de tu casa…

—¡No! Lo dije porque es lo que es. Un error. Que ninguno de los dos volverá a cometer. Adiós Bella.

Tome mis cosas y caminé a la puerta.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! QUE TU ESPOSA Y TU HIJA ESTÉN MUERTAS NO TE HACE INTOCABLE… SOLO TE HACE UN CABRÓN RESENTIDO.

—¿Lo sabías? — me quedé estático frente a la puerta— ¿Sabías de Bonnie y Angie?

—¡DE ACUERDO! PUEDE QUE HAYA TENIDO UN PAR DE SUEÑOS HUMEDOS CONTIGO… PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A TRATARME COMO LA MISMA MIERDA Y SER UN….

—Fue mi culpa— la corté, tomando la perilla. Porque estaba seguro, que una vez que terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir… ella no querría volver a verme.

—¡CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA! Yo sólo quería disculparme contigo y tu comienzas a meter tu lengua en…

—¡NO, PRINCESA! La muerte de ellas, fue mi culpa.

Giré la perilla antes de escuchar su incomodo silencio.

Definitivamente, no estaba listo para eso.


	11. Capítulo 11: Quizás me vuelva lesbiana

**Capítulo 11: "Quizás me vuelva lesbiana"**

.

.

.

 _Un agradecimiento especial a mi adorable Beta, **Lisvette Guanda**. Eres un sol… sin importar lo que digan de ti en el trabajo. Gracias por hacer esto tan rápido y por tu punto de vista tan sincero sobre el fic_

.

.

.

No diré que he estado bajando por las escaleras de incendio las últimas dos semanas, porque me agraden las alturas, las experiencias adrenalínicas o torcer mi tobillo en las primeras tres caídas… ¡Nop! No aceptaré ninguna de esas cosas poco agradables, porque las alturas, son una mierda. La adrenalina, jodidamente no es lo mío. Y… torcer mi tobillo tres veces es doloroso. Si hay una cosa que he tenido clara en mi vida, es que no soy masoquista.

Algo que aceptaré, es que soy bastante buena evitando a Edward. He llegado a medidas bastante extremas para no tener que ver ni su sombra.

¿Por qué? Bueno, básicamente… porque es un cabrón. ¡Y vaya que sé sobre cabrones!

Uno con el que tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida. Pero eso, no lo hace menos cabrón.

 **.**

 **.**

He visto un montón de películas de Pierce Brosnan actuando como el sexy Agente 007. Y debo decir, que mis métodos de escape ninja, son cuarenta veces mejores que los suyos.

Caminé a paso veloz hacia el auto que me estaba esperando dos manzanas más abajo por la calle de mi departamento. La mujer que me esperaba, decía que se vería como una traición si me esperaba un poco más cerca. Yo… solo agradecía que me sirviera de transporte, así que omitía –bajo cualquier circunstancia– su locura.

—He llegado a la drástica conclusión, que no sabes elegir hombres.

—Iba a decir " _Hola"_ , pero veo que tienes maneras muy diferentes para saludar —la azabache conductora dio una risa melodiosa antes de sacar el auto de neutro.

—No estoy siendo mala, Bella —dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar el camino—. Solo soy sincera.

—No necesito sinceridad hoy, Alice. Puedes guardártela.

¿Quién diría que la novia de Chucky, a la que tanto temía, se transformaría en una buena amiga?

Vale… quizás no sea una buena amiga. Pero hablamos sin amenazas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Y pasa por mí cada día de las últimas dos semanas. ¡Es lo más cercano que he tenido a una amiga! Y me quedo con eso.

—Solo digo que eres mala eligiendo —una vez más, Alice ignoró lo que le pedía. Era en momentos así, que deseaba traer mis audífonos y escuchar ¡Lo que fuera! Con tal de no oír su verborrea—. Primero esta ese policía/novio adolescente del que me hablaste. Luego tu actual cuñado. No mencionaré a mi Jazzy, porque tendría que darte una paliza…. Pero sí incluiré a Paul. Que, por cierto, puede ser un bombón. Pero deberías hacerte algunas pruebas médicas después de estar con él. ¡Oh! ¡Y cómo olvidar al buen Edward! Eddie puede ser un cabrón bastante despreciable cuando se lo propone. Si te sientes mejor, he estado haciendo un poco de solidaridad femenina, e hice que mi perro lamiera su plato de comida en el cumpleaños de Jazzy.

No había visto a Edward en las últimas dos semanas. En la noche, antes de dormir, me gustaba pensar que era por mis elegantes tácticas de ninja silenciosa… pero, también existía la posibilidad de que Edward me estuviera evitando.

Y dolía.

Un poquito, pero dolía.

Así que… saber que seguía saliendo con sus amigos y viviendo su vida, como si yo hubiera sido "Solo una noche" me dolía más de lo que quise admitir.

—Creía que no estaba invitado —no la miré, porque una traicionera lagrima salió de mis ojos. Jodidos traidores.

—No lo estaba. Pero llegó de todos modos.

—Él… —¡Dios! ¡No podía hacer esto! Ella era su cuñada. Pero tengo una jodida lengua traicionera—. ¿Se veía bien? Digo… mierda, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Alice se detuvo en el estacionamiento del restaurant. Apagó el auto, sacó las llaves y se giró en su asiento.

Odiaba cuando se giraba en su asiento.

Casi podía sentir el miedo.

—Él no estaba siendo muy demostrativo —Edward nunca era "Muy demostrativo". Así que eso no me decía nada—. Pero… ¡Mierda! ¡Prométeme que no odiarás al mensajero! ¿Sí?

No debería haber preguntado.

Así que, alentarla a continuar, fue totalmente mi culpa. ¡Estúpida metiche!

—Fue con alguien. Una chica… para ser más exacta.

No debería dolerme. Porque Edward dijo " _Fue un error_ " después de que tuviéramos sexo. Lo que, era más o menos, la definición exacta de lo que haría un capullo egocéntrico, según mi propio diccionario de patanes. Pero me dolió.

Gracias a Dios, mi orgullo no se vio tan magullado. Porque pude mantener una sonrisa mientras salía del auto y caminaba hacia la puerta de servicio del local.

—Fui odiosa con ella —escuché a Alice a mi espalda, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener las lágrimas cómo para fingir otra sonrisa—. Incluso le pregunté cuántas veces tenía que ir con el cirujano a la semana después de tantas operaciones. Los chicos se rieron… ella no lo tomó tan bien.

—Alice —di media vuelta, y ella casi chocó contra mí—, creo que me volveré lesbiana. ¿Tienes amigas guapas que quieras presentarme?

—Hmm —la azabache tomó su delantal de camarera. Ella en serio parecía buscar una respuesta en su cabeza—, creo que tengo un par de amigas que jugarían en tu equipo.

 **.**

 **.**

Tomé uno de los delantales negros, idéntico al de Alice, antes de meter la libreta y el lápiz en uno de los bolsillos laterales.

Era mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo… y quería dar una buena impresión.

Sobre todo, porque estaba ahí sin ninguna sugerencia de trabajo anterior. Debido a que el grandísimo excremento humano que era mi ex–mejor amigo/ahora cuñado, había decidido abusar de su poder como jefe, y me había puesto de patitas en la calle.

Una parte –muy retorcida y traicionera– de mi cerebro, dice justo lo contrario. Puede que le haya gritado a Emmett en medio de la oficina. Puede que le mencionara donde podía meterse el pene si seguía jodiendo mi vida. Y… puede también, que haya pasado a llevar, accidentalmente su estúpido auto de _Polly Pocket_ con la carrocería indestructible de mi coche. Repito; ACCIDENTALMENTE. Aun cuando las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento no muestren lo mismo.

Sin embargo… en mi defensa, ¡Quien se creía para meterse en mi vida amorosa! ¿Debía recordarle que ya no éramos amigos?

Así que… sí. Ahora tengo un nuevo empleo.

No gano tanto como antes.

Soy publicista… así que servir y atender clientes fue un cambio radical.

Pero al menos, mis jefes son un matrimonio adorable y no un patán de mierda que merece que un elefante le defeque en la cara.

 **.**

 **.**

—Alguien te busca en la mesa 6 —Alice pasó por mi lado, llevando una bandeja que debía pesar por lo menos el doble que ella.

Fue bastante disimulada para dar el recado. Lástima que el " _bajo perfil_ " no se mantuvo el tiempo suficiente para que ella se girara hacia la mesa 6 e indicara a quién me buscaba.

—No es mi tipo para nada… pero parece ser el tipo de cada chica en este local. Así que mueve tu trasero hacia él, antes de que alguien tome su orden… y no me estoy refiriendo a qué quiere de almuerzo. ¡O puede que sí! Dependiendo de….

Deje a Alice hablando sola, porque:

no quiero –jamás en la vida– conocer lo que pasa por su cabeza, sobre sexo y almuerzo.

Ya había visto a quién me buscaba.

—Hola bonita.

—Jake —me paré al costado de su mesa y sentí los puñales clavándose en mi espalda, dirigidos por mis compañeras de servicio y algunas clientas. ¡Excelente manera de conocer nuevas amigas!

Él levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que me daba su clásica sonrisa inclinada. Acto seguido, levantó su enorme cuerpo del pequeñísimo cubículo que había elegido, e hizo que el resto de las camareras ensuciaran el piso con su baba.

Jacob Black rodeo mi cuerpo con sus gigantescos brazos y me elevó del suelo. Escuché los suspiros de fondo antes de esconder mi cara en su cuello.

—Bella, quizás quieras tomarte un descanso —ofreció Alice, mientras pasaba por nuestro lado—. Puedo encargarme de tus mesas un rato.

Jake le sonrió en agradecimiento. Pero… Alice era intransigente. No necesitaba ser una genio para saber que ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Vi los puños de Jake mientras caminábamos a la salida trasera. Pregunté sobre la razón, cuando no había oídos metiches pendientes de nuestra conversación.

—Quizás me topé con tu pseudo–novio cuando fui por ti, a tu departamento. ¡Es bastante descuidado! Deberías decirle que deje de chocar su cara contra mi puño. No le hace bien. ¡OH! También deberías pedirle que no metiera su lengua en bocas ajenas. Es de mala educación.

—¿Peleaste con Edward? —no quería parecer tan preocupada. Pero no salió muy bien.

—¡No! —él movió las manos, quitándole importancia—. Pelear, significaría que él llego a tocarme. No alcanzó a tanto.  
Recordé a Edward diciendo que " _fue un error_ " acostarse conmigo.

A las miles de _kilométricas/putibragas_ que había visto entrar y salir de su departamento.

El comentario de Alice, sobre él asistiendo al cumpleaños de su amigo con una chica.

Y la preocupación por su estado de salud se fue a la mierda. Fue reemplazada satisfactoriamente por un oscuro placer vengativo.

Besé la mejilla de Jacob cuando él intentaba convencerme de que golpearlo fue lo correcto.

—Gracias Jake. Eres el mejor.

—Si… ¡Ya lo sabía!

Sonreí. Porque… este era el Jacob que me gustaba.

—¡Cabrón egocéntrico! —él también sonrió ante mi comentario—. ¡Te he extrañado!

—Entonces… —sus brazos volvieron a rodearme y besó mi cabello cuando incliné mi cabeza en su enorme pecho—. ¿Tendrías lugar para mí en tu departamento? Charlie dijo que estaba bien si quería tomar mis vacaciones ahora… tenía un montón de días libres acumulados. Es lo que pasa, cuando la chica que te gusta, ya no está cerca… te concentras en el trabajo.

—Claro que tengo espacio para ti, Jake —lo abracé más fuerte esta vez. Omití el segundo comentario porque… bueno, actualmente estoy en una especie de retiro espiritual en lo que respecta a los hombres.

—¡Genial! De nuevo tendremos nuestras pijamadas...

La grave voz, con la que salió aquello de su cuerpo, hizo que apretara las piernas.

" _Retiro espiritual, Retiro espiritual"_ repetía la voz en mi cabeza.

—Si pues… espero que hayas traído ropa para dormir. Porque no será como nuestras antiguas pijamadas —me moví contra su costado, acercándome más a él.

¿Estaba coqueteando?

¿Con Jacob?

¿De nuevo?

¡Dios! Realmente era una perra vengativa. ¡Estúpido Edward!  
" _Por otra parte_ " –mencionó la teibolera en mi cerebro–. " _Siempre podemos rememorar esas antiguas pijamadas con el señor agente especial, aquí presente. Podemos jugar al poli bueno y al poli malo_ ".

Yo quería ser el poli malo.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Quién era el bombón? —Alice no era sutil. O disimulada.

—Mi ex —directo y sencillo. Las respuestas cortas eran la mejor elección de palabras, cuando Alice hacia preguntas simples.

A fin de cuentas… Jacob si era mi ex. " _Y donde hubo fuego… cenizas quedan_ " mencionó una voz en mi cabeza.

—¿El poli? —su expresión de asombro debería irritarme. Pero con Alice, siempre parto de la base en que, ella es Alice. Y está loca—. Hmm… ¿Aún vas a querer que te presente a esas amigas? ¿O vas a recurrir a tu ex, para torturar a Edward?

Eso dolió.

Porque ella sabía lo que Edward me había dicho. Y en el momento en el que lo había hecho.

—Sabes Alice… si vamos a ser amigas, debes dejar de ser una perra conmigo cada vez que tu adorado Edward sale a colación.

Dejé mi delantal con un brusco movimiento sobre la barra. Y tuve una salida digna de una diva. Mañana me disculparía con Carlisle y Esme –mis jefes– por ser tan horrible la primera semana de trabajo. Pero… necesitaba salir de ahí, antes de empezar a llorar.

 **.**

—Sabes que no estoy a favor de golpear mujeres, bonita. Pero siempre existen maneras de romper las reglas. ¿Debo entrar ahí, y encargarme de alguien? —Jake sostenía una caja de pañuelos y limpiaba mis lágrimas. ¿Esto podía ponerse más humillante?

—Suenas como el padrino —lo dije de manera gangosa y con bastantes lágrimas entre medio. Así que, ni siquiera sé si se entendió algo de lo que dije.

—No me gusta que llores, bonita. Haría lo que fuera por ti. Siempre he hecho todo por ti… así que, no sería un gran cambio.

Soy idiota.

Y necesitada.

Quiero pensar que fue por eso… y no porque estuviera enormemente celosa de que Edward continuara con su vida, después de explotar la bomba " _Fue un error_ " posterior al sexo.

Pero, también es importante recalcar mi idiotez… porque, me incliné en el asiento del auto de mi ex, y lo besé.

Como si necesitaba que aplastaran aún más mi ego, Jacob puso sus manos en mis hombros, y me alejo.

¡Dios! ¡Quizás si me haga lesbiana!

¿Alice haría que me arrodillara pidiendo perdón, para que me presentara a sus amigas?

 **.**

 **.**

Me baje del auto sin esperar otra de sus absurdas excusas.

Sabía que me seguía. No es que Jacob fuera el ser más silencioso del planeta para caminar… pero, ¿Quién lo sería, cuando eres un refrigerador ambulante?

—¿Aún puedo entrar? —odiaba que fuera tan formal. Odiaba que ahora fuera tan pulcro. Odiaba que me tratase como una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

—Jacob —dejé la puerta del departamento abierta, y caminé hacia la cocina. ¡Dios! Necesitaba un trago—, deja de ser un imbécil jodidamente cortés, y mete tu inmenso trasero a mi casa.

Jake sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

—No es que No quiera besarte. Porque… es básicamente con lo que he soñado los últimos años, bonita. Es solo que… no quería que fuera así.

Me sentí como la villana del cuento, intentando robar su virtud.

Lo que era irónico, porque sí le había quitado la virtud. Aunque no se la robe. Eso sí quiero dejarlo claro.

—Oye, lo siento —no estaba siendo sincera. Y él lo sabía.

De acuerdo, besar a Jake había sido un error. Pero no era tan despreciable e inhumana como Edward para decirle al buen Jake que " _Fue un error_ ". Es lo que las personas buenas hacen cuando quieren decir que " _Fue un error_ ". Se disculpan.

" _¡Perra resentida!"_ gritó una voz en mi cabeza.

Bueno, ¡SÍ! ¿Y qué?

—No lo sientas. Quería besarte… es solo que sería mejor si me besaras sin estar enamorada del cabrón que vive abajo.

Toda la sangre en mi cuerpo, se evaporó de mis venas.

Jacob seguía detrás de mí, por lo que no vio la vergonzosa manera en que derrame el café fuera de mi taza. Pero… ¡Era Jacob! Me conocía desde el tiempo suficiente para premeditar mi reacción. Probablemente lo dijo con esa intención.

—Soy tan…

—¿Obvia? —completó él, empujándome a un costado mientras limpiaba mi desorden—. No… bueno, espero que no lo seas —sonrió y me miró de costado—. Pero te conozco bastante bien, bonita. Sé cuándo te gusta alguien, además de mí. Claro.

Me habría sonrojado si hubiera algo de sangre en mi cuerpo. Pero el corazón seguía trabajando a toda máquina para que no me desmayase.

—¿Tu discurso poco moral, sobre encontrar a alguien bueno…

—¡OH claro! ¡Jamás olvidaras esa mierda! —escuchar a Jacob maldecir, era como retroceder en el tiempo y encontrarme con el Jacob Black que conocí en la sala de detención—. No fue un espectáculo, si es lo que te preguntas. En serio creo que deberías salir con los chicos buenos —él movió ambas cejas y tocó sensualmente su pecho… flexionando sus musculosos brazos y todo.

Si no conociera a Jacob, tal como lo conozco… creería que está coqueteando.

Pero Jake Black no coquetea… él es ese porcentaje casi inexistente de hombres, que, a pesar de ser guapos, te enamoran por su estúpido sentido del humor.

Debería sentirme atraída por Jacob.

Sería bueno, sano, adecuado y con bastante menos masoquismo de mi parte. Pero trágicamente, eso no pasaba.

Estoy segura que lo sorprendí, tanto como me asombré a mí misma, al lanzarme a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar.

—Soy una idiota.

Él podría haber reaccionado de mil maneras inesperadas. Pero no lo hizo. Reaccionó tal cual habría reaccionado el Jacob de 15 años que me esperaba después de cada clase en el instituto.

Envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos y nos meció a ambos en un lento y tranquilizador compas.

—Si quieres… puedo volver a aplastar su cara con mis puños.

—Creía —no me alejé de su pecho, al contrario, me apreté más contra él—, que había caído accidentalmente su cara en tus puños.

—Si… bueno. Lo que sea.

 **.**

 **.**

Amo a Jake por sobre todas las cosas.

Pero no es un amor romántico.

No diré que lo quiero como a un hermano, porque, a veces hace cosas o dice cosas que hacen que mis bragas se mojen y quiera saltar sobre él en cinco segundos. Desnudarme y pedirle que me tome contra la pared.

Es más… como un amor idealizado. Como "debería" sentirse amar a alguien.

Se acostó conmigo, en medio de mi cama y aguantó valientemente mi llanto y mis mocos en su camisa favorita durante 3 horas. Fue lindo que tuviera que detenerlo para que no desfigurara la cara de Edward cuando le conté por qué no nos hablábamos.

Trajo un enorme tarro de helado y dos cucharas mientras ponía _Pretty woman_ en el DVD. Terminé llorando, ¡Quejándome sobre lo injusto que es el cine y sus películas de mierda sobre amores jodidamente imposibles! Y él, en vez de correr lejos de mi locura, puso Sex and The City 2, y cuando llegó a la parte de la boda, me hizo estallar de risas con una inesperada interpretación de Single Ladies.

Hay cosas que no deben pasar en esta vida: maltratar cachorros. Decir que " _Fue un error"_ después de tener sexo. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas buenas sobre la faz de la tierra… no debes interpretar Single Ladies si eres un refrigerador de 2 metros de alto y más músculos que huesos en el cuerpo.

Él comenzó a buscar mis mejores zapatos de taco alto cuando tuve que detenerlo.

—¡DIOS! —se arrojó sobre mi cama después de quitarse la camisa—. ¡Y además cantan! ¡No sé cómo lo hacen!

Me preocupé por el bienestar de mi inocente cama. Juro que escuché su llanto cuando La mole se me tiró encima.

Estaba caminando, como una niña buena, hacia mi closet para sacar la camisa de los Cardinals, cuando los enormes brazos de Jake me tomaron de la cintura y me arrojaron a la cama.

Él se puso sobre mí y mis piernas quedaron a cada lado de su cadera y él… bueno, estaba bastante cerca de mi cuerpo para ser una persona que un par de horas antes había despreciado mi beso.

—¿Puedes moverte y gemir como si en verdad estuviera siendo el mejor momento de tu vida? —habría gritado y pedido ayuda si hubiera sido cualquier otro humano. Pero era Jake.

El agente especial. Policía de Forks. Que, para que quede en el registro, también era la mejor persona que había conocido en mi vida.

Gemí.

Y decidí que no volvería a ver porno en mi vida.

¿Me escuchaba así cuando gemía de verdad? ¡Dios! ¡La próxima vez me grabaría!

La teibolera en mi cabeza, maulló como gata en celo con su estúpido traje de la tigresa del oeste.

Deseché la idea de inmediato.

Jake tomó mis manos y las llevó hacia el cabezal de mi cama. Las retuvo con una mano mientras la otra iba a mi trasero. Él acercó su cara a mi cuello y susurró "Vuelve a hacerlo".

Soy obediente, así que lo hice de nuevo.

De acuerdo… ¿recuerdan cuando dije que a veces él hacia cosas que alteraban mis bragas? Puede que estuviera pasando eso, un poquito, ahora.

—Venía a disculparme por ser un patán. Pero veo que no estás tan devastada como Alice dijo.

Conocía esa voz.

En mi cabeza, solía decir " _Fue un error_ ", como último y rebotante recuerdo.

Sentí la sonrisa de Jacob en mi cuello y todo tomo un oscuro sentido de coherencia.

—¿Tocaste y no te oímos… o llegaste aquí a salvar a Bella de su increíble orgasmo? —le preguntó Jake irónicamente, porque, era obvio que Edward había entrado por la ventada. ¡Estúpida escalera de incendios!—. ¿He de agregar "Allanamiento de morada" a la golpiza que te voy a dar? —esa segunda parte… no fue exactamente lo que uno llamaría "Irónica".

—No tardaste mucho en buscar un reemplazo.

—FUISTE AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE JASPER CON OTRA TIPA ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TIENES A MI REEMPLAZO!

—Ya… ¿Venganza por la última noche? Muy maduro de tu parte, Isabella.

—Sabes… —la sangre hirvió en mis venas. Principalmente, porque era la primera vez que veía a Edward en dos largas semanas, y la única cosa que quería hacer, era arrojarme a sus brazos. ¡DIOS! ¡Debería odiarlo! Por otra parte, no había podido sacar NADA de información con Alice sobre la "Supuesta culpa de Edward" en la muerte de sus chicas—. _Fue un error_ que vinieras.

Vi la culpa en sus ojos… y metí el cuchillo más hondo.

— _Fue un error_ que le creyeras a Alice. Porque estoy segura ¡SEGURÍSIMA! Que no estoy devastada por ti —algo resentida, pero no lo diría en voz alta—. _Fue un completo y absoluto error_ haber venido a mi casa. Porque… estaba a punto de tener sexo con el semental que tengo encima. Y definitivamente, no esperaría hasta que bajara la guardia post–coital solo para decirle _FUE–UN–ERROR_.

La teibolera en mi cabeza, miró la escena desde lejos, mientras consolaba a la mosquita muerta. " _Resentida con el novio…. ¡LISTO!"._

 **.**

Edward movió la cabeza sutilmente asintiendo.

Me dio una falsa sonrisa y agitó una pequeña caja que dejó sobre el alféizar de mi ventana, antes de salir por la misma.

—Adiós, Princesa.

Me di vuelta y me tiré sobre el pecho de Jacob para llorar. Nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

 **He estado algo preocupada al escribir esto. El motivo principal, es que quiero cortar al amigo de Edward con una tijera sin filo... pero, ¡¿A quien le importa?!  
¿Que me dicen chicas? ¿Alguna tiene una muy adorable frase que dedicarle a nuestros protagonistas? o por que no, ¿A mi?  
G.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Teoría a probar

_**Lis es la Beta de esta historia. Usualmente le doy las gracias por revisar lo que escribo a la velocidad de la luz... pero en esta ocasión, también se merece el crédito por algunas ideas creativas.**_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Teoría a probar: "No me gustan los patanes"**

Debo aceptar que moví a Jake de mi cama intencionalmente. Solo para que despertara y me hiciera compañía… por lo que, cuando siguió roncando aun después de que casi gritara en su oído, entendí que estaba sola.

Sola contra la caja.

Debería haberme puesto mis bragas de niña grande, tomado la estúpida caja y dejarla en la puerta de Edward. Al menos debería ser capaz de meterla en la basura… pero, admitámoslo, la curiosidad me tendría registrando el basurero después de cinco minutos.

Que se quedara en el mismo lugar donde el innombrable la dejo, sin que yo la tocara, era la opción más segura para mi dignidad.

 **.**

En mi intento de "mantener las manos" fuera del espacio personal que aquella caja tenía en el alfeizar de mi ventana, levanté mi trasero de la cama y caminé al refrigerador. Mundo: 376439580. Isabella: 11.  
Sé que no es una cuenta justa… pero haberle dicho a Edward cuan jodido fue su " _fue un error_ ", debía valer al menos 10 puntos en mi favor.

No me gustan los patanes.

No importaba qué dijese Jake sobre mi gusto en hombres… podía ser que me sintiera atraída a los chicos malos en algún momento entre mi adolescencia y mi edad adulta. Pero estaba bastante segura, que no era una idiota masoquista como para torturar mi cerebro pensando en las mierdas que pasan por la mente del innombrable y además analizar qué cosas puedo o no decir.

Él esta jodido. No me refiero a lo mucho que quise acostarme con él… Edward, realmente, esta jodido. Solo que ahora no pretendo analizar el por qué. Ahora puede meterse su mierda de arrepentimiento y hombre solitario, por donde no le alumbra el sol. A mí, me trae sin cuidado.

¡Sip! Definitivamente no me gustan los patanes.

Y Edward tenía el premio… ¡MIERDA! Si hicieran una competencia de patanes, a él lo dejarían afuera, por títulos profesionales en el tema.

¡DIOS!

¡JODIDO IDIOTA!

—¿Vas a volver a la cama, o vas a mirar esa cosa toda la noche? —giré la cara, para encontrar a un refrigerador humano, mirándome con la luz del velador encendida.

Jacob Black era un sujeto de 2 metros de altura, igual de grande que los gorilas fuera de las discotecas. Era bueno… no solo _bueno_ a la vista. Me refiero, a que el refrigerador-humano podía ponerte a 100 en tres segundos. O podía mantener tu humor en lo alto de la montaña rusa durante horas.

Me conocía.

Teníamos un pasado juntos.

Era perfecto para cualquier mujer… pero no para mí.

Y solo con la intención de probar mi teoría… él era un chico malo. Quizás un joven vándalo. Pero jamás fue un patán. Me trataba con respeto, cuidaba de mí, me recogía cada mañana mientras fue mi novio y me abrazo toda la noche después de que tuvimos sexo.

Emmett si era un patán. Mierda, quizás siga siendo un patán… pero no me he acostado con él.

¡Incluso Paul fue más noble que Edward después de que tuviésemos sexo! ¡Y de él me había arrancado!

—Ya voy —caminé nuevamente a la cama y puse mi cabeza sobre su enorme pecho. Jacob me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y acaricio mi cabello dulcemente. Él sabía que no me quedaría dormida… y yo sabía que él intentaba no volver a dormirse.

Es una de las razones por las que Jacob Black debería volver a tener mi corazón. Esto me gusta. Solo que no me gusta románticamente.

—Es una idiotez de mi parte, pero… ¿quieres que vea lo que hay en esa caja? —¡¿Ven?! Es como si _mi refrigerador_ leyera mi mente.

—¡NO! —ni yo me creí mi tono desinteresado. Aunque dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta—. No me interesa lo que este dentro de la caja.

—Si dejaras de mirarla, quizás te creería. ¡Oh espera! Ni siquiera así te creería.

Jacob se removió bajo mi cabeza y se acercó a la caja con su inseparable sonrisa despreocupada. No tuve el tiempo _-o las ganas-_ de alcanzarlo y detenerlo. La agitó y la abrió sin darle demasiado suspenso. ¡Jacob Black, siempre práctico! Me dio la espalda antes de sacar lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de la caja.

—Mmmh —cerró aquella cosa endemoniada y mordió la esquina de su labio.

—¿Qué hay? —prefiero pensar que fue una voz de ultratumba la que preguntó tan ansiosa. Y no yo.

—Creo que es la razón por la que tu vecino fue tan cabrón. Yo… bueno… —Jake rascó la parte baja de su nuca. No era una buena señal… él lo hacía cada vez que iba a decir algo poco agradable. Era mi señal, para estar preocupada—. Lo entiendo. Casi hace que me simpatice. Solo por esta caja.

—¡PERDÓN!

—¡No lo comparto! Pero lo entiendo.

—Deberías dormir en el sillón —me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja. ¡Él DEBERÍA estar de MI parte!—. ¿O prefieres que llame a tu amigo Edward y que él te de un espacio en su cama?

—Estas siendo infantil —sonrió. ¡Dios! Quizás si me gustan los patanes.

—¿Estoy siendo infantil? —bueno, quizás si lo estaba siendo—. ¿¡YO ESTOY SIENDO INFANTIL?! PUES PUEDES IR A TU AUTO, Y ALEJARTE DE MI INFANTILIDAD.

 **.**

 **.**

Pase tres horas en la cama mirando el techo.

Jacob había dejado la caja en su lugar y caminó hasta el sillón sin intentar pedirme perdón. Odié eso.

Una hora después, escuché como preparaba el desayuno mientras yo tomaba una ducha. Golpeó la puerta y me aviso que iba a llegar tarde si no me apuraba.

No dijo nada mientras comíamos. Ni cuando salí por las escaleras de incendio. Ni en el auto… mientras me llevaba al trabajo. Él seguía en este maldito silencio que me mataba. Y lo odiaba por eso.

—¿Debo buscar un lugar para quedarme? Tendré mis cosas fuera de tu casa antes de que llegues del trabajo esta tarde.

Yo estaba siendo infantil. Pero él era un cabrón por ponerse en el lado del enemigo.

¡¿Desde cuándo él y Edward _"Fue un error"_ Cullen, son amigos?!

—No —debería haberle dicho que sí. _¡Idiota!_ —, pero si vuelves a decir algo bueno de mi vecino, voy a escupir en tu comida.

Jake sonrió…. Se sintió bien. Como si las cosas realmente estuviesen bien. Los hoyuelos seguían en sus mejillas, aún después de tantos años. Quise acariciarlos y saber que todo seguiría bien.

—Genial —beso mi frente y mantuvo su sonrisa.

Me baje tan rápido como pude del auto. Estar con Jake de nuevo, solo serviría para arruinar nuestra perfecta amistad. Por muy bien que se sintiera su sonrisa… yo lo necesitaba. No de una manera romántica… solo… ¡No lo sé! Necesitaba que se mantuviese a mi lado de la manera en que Jacob Black se mantiene al lado de alguien.

—Deberías revisar tu cartera —mencionó antes de irse.

Lo hice.

Seguí su consejo porque soy rematadamente idiota y confió en él.

Solo que en ocasiones, no debería confiar ni en mi sombra.

 **.**

La caja estaba ahí.

Si ese pequeño cubo tuviera cara, se estaría riendo de mí. No sería esa risa de " _me río contigo_ ". Sería algo más como _"¡Eres tan idiota!_ ". De alguna manera, era como si escuchase realmente la risa de la caja.

Quizás Jacob si debía buscar un lugar donde dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

Aún me estaba quejando cuando abrochaba a mí alrededor el mandil negro de trabajo cuando los escuché.

No fue intencional ¡Lo juro!. Así que no debería sentir taaanta culpa. Pero, haberme detenido y agudizado mis sentidos si era más o menos motivo para sentir culpa.

—¿Palabra de 6 letras para describir " _Cabrón resentido_ "? —era la _tierna_ voz de Alice—. _E-d-w-a-r-d_.

—No me jodas Allie. Dijiste que debía explicarle… ¡Podrías haber dicho que no estaría sola! —¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! Esa era, la voz del innombrable.

Casi me sentí mal cuando intenté acercarme un poco más a ellos. ¡De acuerdo! No me sentí mal. Solo algo culpable. Pero el sentimiento se fue rápido.

—¿La vena en tu frente aparece solo cuando estás enfermo de celos, o es algo natural?

—No estoy celoso.

¿Han tenido ese sentimiento en el fondo de sus estomago? ¿Ese que llega cuando quieres patear las bolas de alguien? Yo lo estaba experimentando justo ahora. _Realmente_ , era un sentimiento que no se ha ido de mi cuerpo durante las últimas semanas, pero justo ahora, estaba agudizándose a niveles insuperables.

 _Peligrosamente insuperables_.

—Ya… te creería, pero no soy tan idiota.

—Deja. De. Joderme. Niña —él no estaba contento. Y… yo no debería ponerme tan feliz de saber que Edward no estaba contento. Pero lo hacía. El ritmo alocado de mi corazón no podría indicar otra cosa.

—¡Estas suuuper celoso! —la azabache reía con libertad. Algo que definitivamente yo no haría si me enfrentara a la ira de Edward—. No sabía que el policía estaría con ella. ¿Qué? ¿Los pillaste jugando con las esposas?

Reprimí lo mejor posible la risa.

—Algo así —me acerqué solo un poco, para poder mirarlos. El señor _"fue un error"_ estaba realmente -muy- enojado.

—¡Vaaaaya! Él la miraba como si fuera un vaso en medio del desierto cuando vino por ella al Restaurant. Pero no creí que Bella fuera a caer de nuevo —hoy le daré un regalo a Alice. No importa que ayer hubiera sido una cabrona. Hoy… Justo ahora, estaba siendo la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido.

No es como si tuviera muchas amigas… ¡Okey! Alice es más o menos mi única amiga. Pero ella está siendo fantástica. Y es la parte importante del mensaje.

—¿¡DE NUEVO!? ¿ELLA SE ACOSTÓ CON ÉL DE NUEVO? ¿Cuándo jodida mierda ocurrió eso? —Edward estaba rojo de ira.

—Aunque… solo hay que mirarlo para saber que es de esos platos que da gusto volver a probar —no estoy segura de cuándo Alice me pilló escuchando a escondidas. Pero cuando volví a dirigir mi vista a la azabache, ella me estaba sonriendo de la manera más cómplice que una persona le puede sonreír a otra.

—¿Jasper sabe que tienes estas fantasías con los policías? —si Edward no estuviera tan enojado. Su amenaza podría sonar más chistosa. Pero justo ahora, sonaba casi a un intento de homicidio.

—¡CLARO! Le gusta cuando jugamos al alguacil y la niña mala. Jasper compró un traje de Sheriff que…

—¡BASTA! —él la detuvo—. Imaginar a mi cuñada y mi mejor amigo teniendo fantasías sexuales, no es la mejor manera de sobrellevar el enojo.

Casi podía ver a mi yo interior, saltando de un lado a otro por su expresión.

—¡Tú querías saber! —ella se bajó del taburete en el que estaba sentada. Puso una mano en su hombro y suspiro resignada—. Solo dile la verdad, Edward.

—Ella no quiere hablar conmigo.

—No estaba hablando de Bella —la sonrisa en su rostro, era molesta. Muy molesta. Bajo la mano desde el hombro hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho y palmeó donde se suponía estaba el corazón—. Deberías decirle a él que debe dejar el sufrimiento atrás… y a tu cerebro, que deje de ser tan cabrón con las palabras que le manda a tu lengua.

—Bella no me gusta —no voy a mentir y decir que sus palabras no me dolían. Porque realmente sentía algo en el pecho cuando él alegaba que le era irrelevante. Pero… bueno, no soy idiota. Quizás no le gustaba… pero si sentía algo por mí. ¡Hasta un ciego lo vería!

—Edward… eres familia. Pero ella es mi amiga. Quedo mal contigo cada vez que la defiendo. Y quedo como una jodida perra traidora, cuando digo algo positivo tuyo, frente a ella —Alice me miró. Puede que no la conociera desde hace años… pero el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo, me decía que esa era su manera de disculparse por la noche anterior.

—Pues… deberías elegir. Y Yo soy familia. Además, ¡es ella la que no quiere escucharme! —Cullen hizo un puchero.

—En su defensa, yo tampoco querría escucharte. ¿" _Fue un error_ "? ¡En serio! No podías haber sido más cabrón. ¡Incluso aunque te lo hubieras propuesto!

—¿Te contó? —escuché el miedo salir de sus labios. ¡A-ja! ¡Sabía que no podía ser la única persona en el mundo que le temiera al enojo de alguien tan pequeño como Alice!

—Ya te lo dije Eddie. Somos amigas. ¡Nos contamos esas cosas!

—¿Qué te dijo… exactamente?

—Que eres un cabrón sin cerebro. Que tu pene debería caerse de un ataque leproso y… ¡Oh no, espera! Eso lo dije yo —Alice golpeó su nuca—. Ella dijo que te acostaste con ella… y que luego la jodiste.

No fue lo que dije.

Puede que le insinuara que tuvimos sexo… pero estoy bastante segura que lo llame de varias maneras poco agradables en unas cinco ocasiones.

—No fui un idiota con ella porque me guste ser un idiota. Fue lo que debía hacer —Edward suspiró y se alejó de Alice—. Bella no estaría bien conmigo… ella sigue enamorada de su cuñado. Y yo estoy demasiado fallado para…

—¡DIOS! ¡SUPERALO! Encontraste a mi hermana en un mal momento. ¡No fue tu culpa! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡NO FUE TU JODIDA CULPA!  
—No quiero tener algo serio con Isabella.

—No es como si quisiera tener algo contigo, de todas maneras.

No debí haberlo hecho.

Siempre hablo en el momento menos preciso… no debería sorprenderme. Pero ahora, no solo era un momento poco adecuado. Era la mierda misma de momentos inadecuados.

—Princesa… —se puso pálido.

No dijo nada más.

Estaba enojada. Muy jodidamente enojada.

Él había sido un idiota. No por acostarse conmigo, sino porque lo hizo y lo arruinó un segundo después. ¡Yo nunca insinué que quisiera ser su novia!

¿Por qué me trataba como si buscase jugar a la pareja feliz?

Él estaba jodido… y yo lo sabía. Me acosté con él aun sabiendo la verdad sobre los nombres en su cuello. Edward estaba marcado eternamente por su hija y su esposa. ¡No intentaba borrar el pasado o fingir que no había ocurrido! Ambos queríamos… ¡NO! Ambos DEBIAMOS terminar con la tensión sexual que había entre nosotros cada vez que estábamos en la misma pieza.

Debía ser como una transacción de negocios.

Pero él solo la había jodido.

—Bella yo…

—Atenderé mis mesas, Alice —lo corté—. Hoy el almuerzo lo invito yo.

Caminé a la otra esquina del Restaurant contoneando mis caderas. Y por primera vez, en dos semanas, me sentí realmente bien.

 **.**

 **.**

Casi no noté cuando Edward salía del restaurant.

Así como no note quién conversaba con él, el color de su camisa, qué tan larga llevaba la barba o el olor característico que dejo cuando abandonó el local.

Como dije… su presencia paso casi desapercibida para mí.

—¿Vas a hacer que lo diga, cierto? —Alice chocó su hombro contra el mío para llamar mi atención.

También para que dejara de ver el camino que Edward seguía hacia su auto… pero es un detalle que jamás diré en voz alta.

—Supongo que es lo que ocurre en estos casos —sonreí cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Alice tenía la boca abierta y sudaba asombro por todos sus poros—. ¡Vaale! Tomaré lo que le dijiste al cabrón de tu cuñado como una disculpa.

—¡BIEN! —Alice volvió a chocar su hombro con el mío. Pero ahora, esperando respuestas—. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó anoche con tu chico el policía? —no iba a dejar que me fuera sin tener su información. No era difícil saberlo, por la forma en que se sacudía en la silla. ¡Igual que una niña pequeña la noche anterior a navidad!

—¿Es información para tu morboso conocimiento o le irás con el cuento al señor fue un error?

—¿Eres consciente de lo resentida que te escuchas cuando lo llamas _"señor fue un error_ "? —sí. Lo sabía. Pero iba a seguir haciéndolo.

—Contesta la pregunta Alice —me crucé de brazos…. Porque es lo que hacíamos cuando la otra intentaba desviar el tema de conversación.

—Existe la posibilidad que él me hubiera pedido información. Pero la verdad es —sonrió. Y casi me estremezco del miedo—. Que también quiero saciar mi _morboso interés_.

Alice no es una persona vergonzosa. No hay que ser un genio… o conocerla durante demasiado tiempo, para notarlo.

—Pues verás —salté sobre mi asiento y comencé a enrollar mi cabello con un dedo—. Jacob hace esta cosa con la lengua que… ¡DIOS! ¡Te consume el alma! Y me tomó tan, pero tan duro que ¡me cuesta un poco caminar!

—MIS JODIDOS RESPETOS AL POLICIA ¡Y TAN SANTURRÓN QUE SE VEÍA AYER! —Alice abanicándose con la mano un rostro sonrojado, es una escena que pagaría por ver. ¡¿Quizás qué cosa imaginó que hacía con la lengua?!

No aguanté mucho antes de que la risa llegara.

Ella, increíblemente, exploto en carcajadas un segundo después.

—De acuerdo —Alice tocó mi pierna intentando controlar ambas risas—. Eso es lo que le diremos a Edward. Ahora… ¿Qué paso realmente?

¿Así es como se siente tener amigas? ¿Tú mientes y ellas saben que mientes… pero te siguen el juego de todas maneras? Porque era jodidamente fantástico.

—Nada

—¿En serio? —que ahora se notara aún más asombrada, debería insultarme un poco. Solo un poco—. ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni un besito, ni toqueteos, ni juegos previos? ¿¡NADA!?

—Solo dormimos juntos… abrazados ¡mente de alcantarilla! —me apuré a aclarar, cuando vi que sus cejas se movían de verticalmente bastante rápido.

—¿Por qué tú no quisiste? ¿O porque él es muy caballero? Porque se veía muy caballero. Jasper también era así en el principio. Luego supe cómo solucionarlo. Solo tuve que…

—¡Porque yo no quise! —realmente era un poco de ambas… pero necesitaba detener la verborrea de Alice antes de que empezara a recitar sus travesías sexuales.

—Ya comprendo —Alice se levantó de su silla y sacudió su delantal.

—¿Qué comprendes?

¿Alguna vez les han dicho que no deben preguntar sobre las respuestas abiertas? Si nunca se los han dicho, se los digo yo. ¡Jodidamente, no lo hagan!

—Ambos disfrutan haciendo sufrir al otro. ¡Y haciéndose sufrir ustedes mismos, por no estar con el otro! Si tanto se gustan… solo dejen el pasado en el pasado. Y vayan por lo que quieren.

Iba a defenderme. Juro por la garrita que iba a hacerlo. Pero era uno de esos momentos, escasos en esta vida, que supe mantener la boca cerrada—. Edward fue un cabrón la otra noche — _Eso es quedarse corto_ , pensé—. Es cierto. Pero te quiere. Te quiere tanto que no quiere joderla otra vez —alcé una de mis cejas—. Mira… Angie era mi hermana. Y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Él también la amaba… Edward habría dado su vida por Bonnie sin pensarlo. E incluso por Angie… aún cuando las cosas estaban _como estaban_ entre ellos. A lo que voy —la azabache agitó la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que había dado más información que nunca—. Es que mi hermana podía ser una perra peor que tu y yo juntas, si quería serlo. ¡Y amaba a Edward! ¡Te juro que ella estaba loca por Edward! Pero… todo en exceso es malo. Incluso el amor.

—Él sigue pensando en ella… y no voy a competir con un fantasma.

—Y tú sigues pensando en Emmett. ¿En serio vas a pedir, algo que no estás dispuesta a dar?

—Eso… —quería decir que eso no era cierto. Pero la verdad, es que no sabía si eso " _no era cierto_ "— es una mierda.

Caminé rápido - _por no decir, que estaba corriendo_ \- a la sala donde dejábamos nuestros bolsos. Rebusqué la caja que Jacob había metido allí y la abrí sin pensarlo 2 veces.

¿Han oído esa cosa trágica que le paso al gato por ser tan curioso?

Bueno, es más o menos lo que me paso a mí.

Porque no había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que el innombrable había dejado el Restaurant, cuando había sucumbido a la tentación de abrir la estúpida caja.

Era un cubo común y corriente. Sin nada que me advirtiera lo que podía hallar dentro. Si algún día volvía a hablar con el innombrable, me aseguraría de decirle que pusiera una señal de peligro en la tapa. Porque no me hubiera hecho mal una advertencia.

Una larga cadena de plata con un anillo, me saludaban. No cualquier anillo…. Era una sortija de matrimonio.

Tenía una inscripción dentro. Lo sabía por la forma en que brillaba cuando la observaba de lado.

Pero no estaba lista para saber lo que decía. No hoy… quizás ni siquiera mañana.

Siendo realistas… ni siquiera estaba lista para abrir la caja.

¿Por qué Edward hacia esto?

¿Por qué ahora?

Jacob definitivamente tenía razón… Si me gustan los patanes.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y empezaran su año con el pie indicado.**_  
 _ **Entonces... ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Siguen ahí? ¿Que opinan del capítulo?**_  
 _ **Estaré ansiosa por responder a sus Reviews!**_  
 _ **Gabi**_


	13. Capítulo 13: El karma es una perra

**Capítulo 13**

 **El capítulo fue editado por Lis. Mi Beta que da consejos incluso cuando no es hora de dar consejos. Gracias por eso.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **El karma es una perra… y me odia"**

Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue girar las llaves en la cerradura de mi departamento para entrar al infierno.

¿Realmente era mucho pedir un par de horas de paz y tranquilidad?

Al entrar a la cocina, por un inocente vaso de agua, me encontré con Jacob y Reneesaurio tomando café. Decir que los enemigos en las trincheras tenían mejores auras, que mi madre y mi ex novio, era el eufemismo del siglo. Casi era posible escuchar las conversaciones mentales llenas de insultos. Por lo que, compartir educadamente una taza de café en un departamento neutral era más que un esfuerzo por ambas partes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no es lo que le dice una hija a su adorable madre. Pero es la manera en que Renee y yo nos comunicamos.

Reneesaurio me odia. Debo haber sido muy mala durante mi infancia… y luego haber sufrido amnesia selectiva. Porque juro por la garrita, que no tengo ni la menor idea del "por qué" de su odio. El asunto, es que no soy de su agrado.

O en sus palabras… " _No soy la hija que debería haber tenido_ ". Renee lo dijo alguna vez con la intención de insultar. Yo lo tome como un halago. Nadie en todos sus sentidos quiere ser como Renee Dwyer.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, cariño —el sarcasmo en su voz, podía derretir el piso.

Jacob tomo un sorbo de su café e hizo un amago de salir de la cocina.

Jodido policía miedoso.

 **.**

 **.**

Mamá levantó su elegante traje sastre color pastel de mí - _definitivamente no a su nivel_ \- silla y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

" _Edward y yo tuvimos sexo allí_ " quise decirle.

No lo hice. Porque no soy idiota.

Pero sí que quise hacerlo. Sólo para ver su cara de asco y el salto que daría por conocer el hecho.

—Podrías hablar con tu hermana —Reneesaurio no acostumbraba a usar el tono de pregunta conmigo. Menos cuando se trataba de su adorable hija.

—¿Qué tendría que decirle a Rosalie?

—Ella y tu amigo están teniendo problemas —no pase por alto la forma en la que dijo " _tu amigo_ ". Como si fuera mi culpa que, sólo por ser mi amigo, tuvieran problemas.

—Solo quiero dejar en claro —me apoye contra el refrigerador después de sacar una cerveza—, que Emmett no es mi amigo. Dejo de serlo, cuando se casó con mi hermana… sabiendo que estaba enamorada de él. Eso no se hace, madre.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de tomar agua… pero desde que Edward, hacia esto de " _Molestar a Renee_ " solo porque podía hacerlo. Tomar una cerveza mirando sus azules ojos era placer líquido.

Tomé un largo trago directo de la botella y Renee me miró con desaprobación. Aunque, no estoy segura si fue por la cerveza, por el comentario sobre Emmett, o simplemente porque se tratara de mí.

—Ambos te escuchan. Por irracional que suene aquello, siguen tus consejos.

Mamá seguía hablando sobre lo que yo debería hacer mientras bebía mi cerveza. Sobre lo mucho que debía ayudar a mi hermana. La fraternidad entre las Swan y toda esa mierda de la que habla cuando la balanza se inclina a favor de Rosie. De la misma que se olvida cuando está a favor mío.

Todo aquello llegando a mi cabeza y en lo único que podía pensar era en el anillo que Edward había dejado como explicación.

Había pasado de ser, un vecino sexy al que le escondía la correspondencia, a un buen amigo con el que podía contar. Con el que había una terrible tensión sexual imposible de soportar. Y si… tuvimos sexo y fue genial.

¡Mierda! Fue… fue asombroso.

Pero él la jodió. Jodió absolutamente todo.

Nuestra amistad. Nuestra NO relación. Nuestro imaginario tratado de no agresión entre departamentos. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando él abrochó sus pantalones dejándome desnuda sobre la mesa de la cocina diciendo " _Fue un error_ ". Como si tener sexo conmigo fuera peor que acercarse a una leprosa en su peor estado.

¡Jodido Edward! ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él?

Había adquirido esta mágica capacidad de insultarlo en 50 diferentes idiomas en menos de un minuto. Y, aun así, cuando debía odiarlo y detestarlo, seguía pensando en su anillo de mierda en la pequeña caja. Él dijo que era la _"respuesta_ ". Pues era una respuesta de mierda.

Emmett, por otra parte, sigue siendo un cabrón de mierda al que podría caerle excremento de múltiples animales en la cabeza de la nada. Y el destino de su vida no me importa en lo más mínimo…

¡De acuerdo! Puede que Emmett sea el gran _pseudo amor de mi vida_. Así que, quizás si me importe un poquito. Solo un poquito.

Pero en este momento, el anillo y el grabado en su interior, me importan mucho más.

—¿Cómo entro yo en todo esto? —Reneesaurio estaba a punto de responder cuando ambas escuchamos a Jacob moverse a responder el timbre de la puerta.

—¿QUÉ JODIDA MIERDA HACES AQUÍ, CON ELLA? TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A MIS COSAS —Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Mamá levantó una de sus delgadas cejas. Claramente preguntando qué significaba todo ese show. La respuesta, lamentablemente, no era tan simple.

No recordaba cuál fue la última mentira que le dijimos… para colgarme de ella. Quizás la próxima vez debería anotarlas.

—Lo que tú no estás haciendo, supongo —no necesitaba ver la cara de Jacob para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—¡¿ESTÁS CON JACOB BLACK AHORA?! ¡POR DIOS, ISABELLA! ¿CERRARÁS LAS PIERNAS? —mamá comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina. Si me hubiera dado una cachetada… hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.

El suspiro que salió de entre mis labios, se coordinó con el levantamiento de cejas. ¡Mi adorable madre! ¡Mi Santa y adorable madre!

—ES MÍA BLACK. YA TE LO DIJE —Edward era igual de alto que Jacob. Pero no tan grande. Sin embargo, cualquiera que los viera tan cerca, diría que no era una pelea justa.

—Te advertí lo que ocurriría —Jake había tenido entrenamiento profesional. Él podría reducir al innombrable en pocos movimientos. Sin embargo, ambos chocaban sus pechos casi como iguales.

—Sigue siendo mía.

Si ellos empezaban a gruñir, mi día estaba hecho.

¡Dios!

Jamás entendería a los hombres.

Ellos simplemente estaban chocando sus pechos en el umbral de la puerta, como estúpidos alces chocando sus astas, mientras mi querida madre citaba las mil maravillas que significaba tener una hija tan promiscua como yo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mi refrigerador humano le permitió entrar, cuando le pedí -exigí- amablemente, que se quitara de en medio. Este podía ser el fin del mundo… pero seguía siendo mi casa, y por una maldita vez, se iba a hacer lo que yo dijera.

¿Han tenido esos momentos en que son felices, pero igual quieren matar a alguien?

Bueno, cuando vi a Edward parado a un metro a distancia mirando de mi madre a mí, como si fuera un partido de tenis, quise reír y llorar.

Él fue mucho más rápido en actuar.

—Sé que no quieres hablar, así que te voy a evitar la pelea —puso sus manos en mi espalda y apegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aroma a Whisky en la camisa de Edward. Su coordinación no era diferente… Pero el alcohol no lo detuvo. Su lengua acarició la mía y ¡Dios! ¡¿Quién carajo le dio clases a este tipo?!

Sabía que mamá quería que nos alejásemos, no era difícil de adivinar si estaba carraspeando como loca. Jacob no se quedaba atrás haciéndole coros.

Que Edward siguiera besándome a pesar de eso, sólo para hacerla rabear, hacía que quisiera seguir besándolo. Bueno, que besara como los jodidos Dioses, sólo era un plus asociado. No debía querer besarlo, y lo sabía. Estaba consciente de eso mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban. Pero era buena ignorándolo.

Comencé a sentir el ardor en mis pulmones cuando el oxígeno escaseo. No es que me importara… pero había peligro de desmallar. Y eso era peligrosamente vergonzoso.

Me separé del innombrable cuando sentí sus manos en mi culo y mis piernas en sus caderas.

—Debería darte vergüenza —fue lo último que dijo mamá antes de colgar su cartera en el hombro y salir de mi casa. La teibolera en mi cabeza le hacía porras a Edward por conseguir sacar a Renee de mi casa.

—¿Realmente valía la pena? —Jake seguía mirándonos, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión que despertaría a los muertos. Prefería pensar, egoístamente, que le dolía más verme besar a otra persona, que ver la humillación de una amiga.

—Podrías haberte quedado aquí y aguantar conmigo. En vez de correr y esconderte. ¿Qué hiciste cuando necesité tu apoyo? —estoy segura que vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¡Moviste tu enorme culo fuera de aquí, y me dejaste sola contra ella!

Edward mínimamente levantó la comisura de su labio… aquello fue suficiente para que dirigiera mi odio a él. Comencé con una cachetada. Una que tenía reservada para él hace demasiado tiempo.

¡Dios! ¡Qué bien sonó!

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no daba una cachetada?

¡Mis dedos quedaron marcados en su cara!

—¡¿QUIÉN JODIDA MIERDA TE HAS CREIDO?! —fue el turno de Jacob de reír. Él, no fue para nada disimulado—. TU Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS ¡JODER! ¡NI SIQUIERA SOMOS AMIGOS! NO PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA Y BESARME CADA VEZ QUE QUIERAS.

De la manera en que Edward lo hacía, quizás si podía besarme cada vez que quisiera… pero no era algo que diría -JAMÁS- en voz alta.

—Tuvimos sexo una vez y luego la jodiste con tu " _fue un error_ ". Quiero pensar, de forma casi madura que ya superé tu patética frase de mierda —mi puño chocó con su pecho. Sé que no le hice daño, pero quise convencerme de lo contrario—. ¡PERO ESO NO TE DA EL JODIDO DERECHO SOBRE MI! ¡JODIDO CABRÓN DE MIERDA! No quiero ser tu novia Edward… Desde el inicio sabíamos que esto era actuación, me advertiste que no me lo tomase en serio. ¡Ambos sabíamos que había tensión sexual! No tenía sentido negarla. Pero… pero… si ¡TUVIMOS SEXO Y ME IGNORASTE! ¡ME IGNORASTE!

Volví a golpear su pecho diciendo " _cabrón infantil_ ". Lo empujé las veces necesarias para mover su cuerpo contra la pared.

Escuchamos al mismo tiempo el _click_ de la puerta principal al cerrarse… supimos que Jacob nos había dejado tener nuestra pelea tranquilos.

Cosa extraña.

No creí que Jake nos dejara solos.

—Confiaba en ti, idiota —apliqué menos fuerza cuando sentí las lágrimas amenazar mis ojos. Además, Edward agarró mis muñecas y volteó nuestras posiciones dejándome de espalda a la pared—. Nunca confío en nadie… y lo hice en ti. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Da un poco de lastima, pero él se asustó cuando comencé a llorar.

—Jacob es uno de mis pocos amigos, Edward. Emmett… bueno, está claro que no cuento con ese idiota. Tener a Alice ahora, es algo nuevo para mí. Confiar en ti se sentía bien. ¿Por qué la jodiste?

—Tú también me ignorabas, princesa. Yo solo quería… —puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y abrió la boca un par de veces sin que nada saliera de sus labios.

Limpió mis lágrimas y se alejó lo suficiente para dar vueltas por la cocina, tironeando de su pelo como si buscase la manera correcta de decir algo. Sin embargo, nada salió de sus labios.

—No te amo, Princesa.

Esa, no era la manera correcta.

—No importa la mierda que Alice diga sobre mis supuestos sentimientos. ¡No son Así! —¿Alguien podía darle un cuchillo para que lo clavara en mi pecho? Quizás dolería menos.

No estaba interesada en tener una relación con Edward… De acuerdo, quizás la idea si paso por mi cabeza una o dos veces en todo este tiempo. Pero fue algo totalmente sexual, no emocional.

¡Okey! Una vez fue un pensamiento emocional. ¡Pero fue un pensamiento fugaz!

—¿Qué se supone que diga a eso Edward? ¿Gracias? No es como si estuviera enamorada de ti ¿Lo sabes, cierto? —sólo por si se lo preguntan, no le saqué la lengua, después de decirlo. Aunque si pensé en hacerlo.

—¡NO! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡MIERDA! Esto es Jodidamente difícil. Yo no te amo. No románticamente… Princesa, yo no quiero joderla todo el tiempo, pero lo hare de todas maneras —él seguía ebrio.

—¿Eso debería convencerme?

—No quiero estar contigo en una relación. Ni tomarnos de la mano. Ni salir en citas. Ni besarnos, ni…

—Ya entendí —ni siquiera levantó la mirada

—Me gustas. Me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo. ¡ES UN MOTIVO TAN JODIDAMENTE EGOISTA! Pero estoy demasiado viejo para la ley del hielo y demasiado cansado de ignorarte cuando realmente no quiero hacerlo —el ardor doloroso en mi pecho, seguía picando—. Me simpatizas demasiado como para rechazarte y me exasperas lo suficiente para fingir que no existes.

—¿Quieres que seamos… amigos? Porque no tengo sexo con mis amigos —excepto Jacob. Y no es algo que ocurriera muy recientemente.

—No planeo tener sexo contigo —Edward lo dijo sonriendo a modo de quedar bien. Yo lo tomé como el mayor insulto posible—. Quiero que seamos amigos y volver a retomar el plan inicial… hacer que el idiota de Emmett sepa que se perdió a una mujer fantástica y seguiremos buscando a tu… " _Príncipe azul_ " supongo. Aun me quedan muchos amigos.

Claramente los hombres tenían algo contra mí, que me dejaban antes de siquiera intentarlo. Jacob uso la carta de " _Aléjate de los chicos malos_ ". Emmett sabía que estaba enamorada de él y prefirió ocupar el papel de idiota durante años. Edward al menos tuvo sexo conmigo, antes de desecharme.

¿Tengo un cartel fluorescente en la frente o alguna mierda por el estilo?

Quizás debería reconsiderar la oferta de Allie para que me presente a sus amigas.

—¿Trato? —Edward extendió la mano.

No.

Mi cerebro y mi corazón por primera vez opinaban lo mismo. Pero soy un nivel supremo en la escala de contrariedades del destino.

También soy medio idiota, cuando Edward está demasiado cerca de mí. No es como si fuera una información que compartiera con el mundo... pero a veces me gustaba ser sincera conmigo misma.

—Solo con una condición —él asintió, después de que estrechásemos nuestras manos—. ¿Qué se supone que significa la cadena?

Él no quería decirme.

No era difícil adivinarlo por la forma en que Edward miró la puerta evaluando cuanto se demoraría en llegar a ella.

—Se supone que los amigos se cuentan este tipo de cosas —él seguía mirando la puerta—. Edward… tuviste sexo conmigo y fuiste un jodido cabrón de mierda. Si quieres que seamos amigos y superemos ese momento, debes darme una explicación mejor, que un anillo con una inscripción.

—No es una historia bonita ni romántica.

—Hace un par de meses mi hermana menor se casó con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Odio ese tipo de historias.

Él caminó hacia el sillón y lo seguí. Al menos ahora estábamos en un espacio neutral, donde no habíamos tenido sexo y podía recibir mi respuesta. ¡NO QUERÍA SERGUIR SINTIENDOME UNA LEPROSA!

Edward respiró profundamente y se tiró sobre el sillón. Yo metí la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué la cadena con el anillo.

" _Nuestra princesa",_ volví a leer en el grabado antes de dejarlo sobre su mano y sentarme a su lado. Cuidando que nuestros cuerpos no se tocaran en el proceso.

—No teníamos una relación muy… convencional.

—Muchas relaciones comienzan así —objeté imparcialmente. Él se rió.

—Supongo. Pero esta era diferente —volvió a reír. Aunque la risa no llegó realmente a sus ojos. No es como si estuviera pendiente de su mirada o algo por el estilo—. ¿Recuerdas esa foto en mi pieza? ¿Aquella sobre la que babeas, cuando te quedas mirando? —sabía que era una pregunta capciosa y bajo ninguna circunstancia debía poner cara de babosa al recordar la foto… pero, cualquiera con ojos lo haría si viera a 5 modelos sobre un barco pesquero, solo con pantalones cortos. ¡NO ES MI JODIDA CULPA!

Había preguntado una vez -disimuladamente- por la foto. El alto y musculoso, era Felix. Él y Edward habían sido vecinos desde que usaban pañales… y era toda la información que había recibido. También estaban Jasper el vaquero y Paul Señor culo caliente. Sabía que los había conocido en primaria, y habían sido una especie de club de Tobi. Eran sus mejores amigos. También sabía que Paul era un Dios en la cama… pero, daah, ¡Detalles! El "Quinto elemento", como me gusta llamarle al rubio de dulces ojos azules que está en una esquina, es Mike. Y es todo lo que tengo de él.

—Yo… sabía que Paul estaba saliendo con alguien. Ellos se acostaban de vez en cuando.

—¿Paul? ¿Mi Paul?

—¿Tu Paul? ¿Tuyo? Sé que ha preguntado por ti algunas veces, pero no sabía que fuera tu Paul.

—¿Ha preguntado por mí? —Señor culo caliente, al que deje en mi cama, absolutamente solo, después de una sesión de sexo espectacular, para erróneamente ir a DORMIR con Edward, ¿Está preguntando por mí?

—De cualquier manera, las cosas entre ellos no resultaron… Y supongo que lo demás es historia.

Edward me miró.

—¿Estás jodiéndome? —su expresión inocente realmente aparentaba no entender mi enojo. Pero ¡Dios! Tenía 10 jodidos años más que yo. ¡No podía ser tan idiota!—. Edward, el día que entraste a mi pieza y Jacob estaba sobre mí, tu…

—¡OH BIEN! MUY MADURA, PRINCESA —él levantó su trasero del sillón . —¡DIOS! ¡CONTROLA TU MALDITO EGO, TARZÁN! —copie su movimiento.

Ambos caminábamos alrededor de la mesa en medio de la sala. Como si nos fuéramos a saltar encima en cualquier momento… no de manera sexual, sino como ataca un cheetah a una gacela. Y ninguno de los dos quería ser la gacela.

—No somos novios Edward —eso pareció cálmalo un segundo—. Hoy empezaste tu adorable discurso con un " _No te amo_ ". La vez anterior habíamos tenido sexo y esperaste que bajara la guardia para vestirte y decir " _Fue un error_ ". Solo… date cuenta que no estamos en una relación. No nos debemos explicaciones. ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! ¡Deja de actuar como…!

—¡No estoy actuando como si lo fuéramos!

—La última vez que nos vimos, tuviste el descaro de hacer una escena de celos porque estaba teniendo sexo con Jacob —no estaba teniendo sexo con nadie. Pero fingir por una vez que mi vida sexual no era tan penosa, no mataría a nadie. Mucho menos a él.

—Que te acostaras con tu ex, sólo por enojarte conmigo. No habla bien de ti. De hecho, podría decir muchas cosas de…

Volví con otra cachetada. Solo estiré la mano, ni siquiera lo pensé. La mesa aún seguía entre nosotros.

Él clavó sus ojos con los míos inmediatamente. Un segundo atrás, él era la gacela. Ahora, los papeles se dieron vuelta, sin siquiera decir algo.

—No voy a darte explicaciones de con quién me acuesto. No eres mi dueño.

En mi cabeza, aquello había sonado con más seguridad de cómo lo había emitido. Su mirada hacia que mis piernas temblaran y mis puños se apretaran contra mis muslos.

Edward rodeó la mesa hasta estar a un pequeño paso de distancia. Su altura era una clara ventaja en el enfrentamiento. Él la estaba aprovechando al máximo… no es como si necesitara más ventaja de la que ya tenía, pero me sentí un pequeño punto a su lado.

—No te hablaré de Angie o Bonnie. Ellas son mías y no las compartiré —fue bajo, casi un susurro—. Acostarnos fue un error. Así de simple, Isabella. Me gusta estar contigo, pero las cosas no deben avanzar desde ese punto.

Eso llegó profundo en mí pecho. No a mi corazón, sino a mi ego.

Fingir que no quería saber de su esposa y su hija sería inútil. Mentir sobre ello, sería estúpido e innecesario. Además, sería una mentira poco creíble. Él no estaba enamorado de mí, y era así de simple. Mi corazón había sido roto con anticipación las veces suficientes para no sufrir, pero mi ego seguía intacto.

Que él llegara para decir " _simplemente, no me gustas_ ". Si me dolía.

Cuando vi su espalda y ese perfecto trasero que tiene dirigiéndose a mi puerta entendí lo que hacía. Iba a irse. De nuevo.

¡Jodido Edward! ¡Estábamos discutiendo! ¿Por una maldita vez, podía tener la madurez de terminar una discusión?

¿Al menos ahora, estábamos alzando una bandera blanca entre nosotros? Eso esperaba, aunque sea temporalmente.

—Sabes que seguiré preguntando por ellas ¿cierto? —le dije antes de que saliera.

—No serías tú, si no lo intentaras.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas después de dar vueltas en la cama, tomé el poco coraje que me quedaba escondido bajo la alfombra y abrí la ventana. Si iba a hacer esto… lo haría a la antigua.

Baje un piso por la escalera de incendios y el frio de la noche congeló mis piernas. No pensé esto del todo bien. ¡Mierda! ¡Frio! Estiré la polera de los Cardinals intentando cubrir la mayor parte mis piernas.

Cuando llegué a la ventana indicada, vi a Edward vaciando un Jack Daniels directo de la botella a su boca. Estaba sobre el sillón y su cabeza se dejaba caer más atrás del respaldo. Mañana tendría un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios… lo sabía por experiencia.

Moví mi mano hacia la ventana cruzando los dedos porque esta estuviera abierta. Y casi hice el baile de la victoria cuando el vidrio se deslizo hacia arriba, permitiendo que algo del calor de su hogar llegara a mis piernas.

—Debes dejar de venir a mi puerta con tan poca ropa. Tientas tu suerte, princesa —su mano me ayudo a entrar. Sus ojos no se quedaron en mi cara y estuve a punto de correr de vuelta por la ventana a esconderme bajo mi cama. Pero retuve el impulso.

—No vine a tu puerta… técnicamente.

Me alejé de su mano y de su mirada inquisitiva. ¿Por qué no me puse pantalones?

—Deja de estirar la maldita playera —estiré mis dedos al instante—. Lo haces cuando estas nerviosa —¡NO ES CIERTO! Lo hacía porque sus malditos ojos no dejaban de mirar mis piernas—. Te dije que quería tu amistad de vuelta… solo haz la jodida pregunta. Sácala de tu sistema.

Abrí la boca para tomar mi oportunidad… pero la cerré cuando vi nuevamente el anillo sobre la mesa, al lado de la botella de Jack Daniels.

Una foto de ellos estaba acompañándolos.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para que mis piernas se rindieran y me llevaran al sillón. Tomé el marco de foto y la vi. Realmente la observe.

Angie miraba a la cámara y te seducía. Era la clase de mujer a la que puedes ver un par de veces y enamorarte al instante. Era similar a Alice pero… simplemente diferente. La manera en que ella miraba a la cámara, era una versión más atrevida y sexy de Rosalie. Yo no la conocía, pero Angela conseguía lo que quería.

Edward estaba a su lado… y una niña. Una bellísima niña. Una mitad de ambos.

—Son ellas —no era una pregunta.

Sentí el sillón hundirse a mi lado y la foto desaparecer de mis manos.

Edward miró la foto y sus ojos se perdieron en el pasado. Casi sentí el dolor en su mirada. Comenzó a susurrar al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de la pequeña

—Teníamos problemas y… se supone que los estábamos solucionando. Pero ¡Mierda! Yo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y… la única mierda que hicimos esa noche fue gritar. Solo gritarnos.

Edward dejó el marco de foto sobre la mesa y tomó el anillo mientras se paraba del sillón

—Bonnie estaba con sus abuelos. Nosotros no andábamos juntos esa noche… se supone que iría por mi hija. Pero no lo hice. Deje que se subiera al auto con Angie mientras las seguía en la moto. Ella dijo que nos reuniríamos en la casa… —la voz de Edward comenzó a quebrarse. Él iba a llorar.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué segundo mis pies abandonaron el sillón para estar a su lado. Sólo sabía que, si él lo deseaba, mis brazos estarían ahí para reconfortarlo.

—Solo que ellas jamás llegaron.

Sus brazos me rodearon.

Fue como si chocase contra una muralla.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras hacía que el mío temblase.

Quería la verdad… pero no a este precio. ¡Debería haberme conformado con el _"No te amo"!_

—No podría sentir algo por ti, porque sigo sintiendo todo por ellas.

El silencio de su respuesta llenó el departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Feliz día de San Valentín para todo el mundo! Que su corazón se llene de amor y se recargue de energías para el resto del año.**

 **¿Y? ¿Merezco algún Reviews? ¿Algo que quieran decirle a estos chicos?  
UN BESO GIGANTE PARA TODAS! **

**Bitha**


	14. Capítulo 14: ¡Porque soy un imbécil!

**Capítulo 14**

" **¡Porque soy un imbécil!"**

 _Gracias Lis. Siempre eres la más veloz de las Betas._  
 _Gracias por aguantar mis mensajes en tan altas horas de la noche y... obviamente, gracias por tu mensajes introductorios cuando devuelves el capítulo revisado._

 **EDWARD**

.

La he estado mirando las últimas 4 horas.

No porque sea correcto. Sé que no lo es. Pero simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarla. Es una maldita atracción. Se siente como un imán tirando de mí… y no me molesta sujetarme a su lado.  
Sus manos atraviesan mi pecho y su cabeza descansa a un costado. Ha dormido tranquila y cada vez que se mueve, su cuerpo se acerca más al mío. Mentiría si dijese que aquello me molestaba… me gustaba saber que me necesitaba.

Tengo esta fuerte convicción, que dicta que nadie nace masoquista. El paso de los años y los sucesos a su alrededor lo transforman en tal cosa.  
Pero hay veces, como hoy, en que creo que mis propias convicciones son una mierda Isabella.

Tonta, tonta Princesa testaruda.

Había insistido en quedarse a mi lado la noche anterior. Como si de pronto fuera un maldito adolescente que necesita que lo cuiden cuando toma un par de copas de más. ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! Ella sí. Su inocencia y buena voluntad, es casi cómica. Claro, solo casi. Porque tenerla tan cerca estaba siendo doloroso. Y no es una jodida metáfora… Esto, tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, resultaba físicamente doloroso… bombear sangre tan rápido y tan concentradamente, estaba mal. Sobre todo porque no podía hacer nada por aliviarme.

La teoría de nacer masoquista, vuelve a mi cerebro cuando ella mete su pierna entre las mías.

Tonta, tonta princesa.

Quiero ponerme sobre ella y besarla. Dejar que se quede. Dejar de alejarla. Pero, una vez más… sé cómo controlar esos impulsos.  
Es lo que mejor sé hacer últimamente.

" _Haz lo que quieras"_

Alice lo dijo la noche anterior. Lo dijo antes de que la botella de Whiskey fuera mi mejor amiga. Y lo hice… hice lo que quería. Besarla.  
Aceptarlo era asquerosamente denigrante. Casi tanto como haber caído tan bajo emocionalmente y hacerles caso a mis emociones.

¿Es que jamás aprendería? El amor no es bueno. Simple.  
 _"No te amo"_

Apenas me lo creí yo. Pero la princesa parecía convencida.

Angie rompió todo dentro de mí. Y la amaba… la sigo amando. Pero decir que no amo a esta niña terca, es la peor mentira de todos los siglos. Que me creyera tan fácil, se sintió más como una derrota, que una victoria.  
No quería que me creyera.

Quería que luchara. Que supiera que también estoy enamorado de ella. No de la manera convencional que una persona ama a otra… Porque no soy alguien convencional. Soy alguien que no puede amar, pero que la ama.

¡Mierda! Sinceramente estaba mal de la cabeza. Algo seriamente estaba fallando dentro de mí.

Tonta, tonta Princesa.

El dolor físico volvió, cuando se restregó contra mi cuerpo y gimió mi nombre. ¡DIOS! ¡Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando de nuevo! No ahora que sabía lo que se sentía tenerla gimiendo realmente por mi… para mí.

Acostarme con ella había sido un error.

No porque acostarme con ella fuera malo… FUE CALIENTE Y EXCITANTE EN MUCHOS GRADOS. Pero no por eso, era algo bueno. No cuando seguía pensando en mi esposa muerta. En mi traidora esposa muerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía ambas manos aplastadas bajo la cabeza. Era el único lugar seguro en el que podía posar mis manos sin que hubiera contacto entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Sentía el peso de mis parpados, rogando por un par de horas de sueño. Pero podía aguantarlo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que pasaba la noche entera mirándola. A ella y su enorme saco de testarudez. ¡TONTA PRINCESA!

" _Eres un idiota. Ni siquiera tiene sentido_ " Fue lo que dijo Alice antes de salir, cuando le dije que no podría estar con ella, aunque quisiera.  
Pero si lo tenía. No podía sentir algo real por ella… cuando seguía sintiendo todo por Angie.

Casi festejo cuando comenzó a removerse. Iba a despertar. Pensé en fingir que dormía, pero lo descarté cuando fui consciente que Bella notaría mi vergonzosa erección contra su pierna. ¡No! ¡No era una buena idea!  
Me alejé de ella, quedando en la esquina opuesta de la cama.  
—Buenos días… _amigo_ —ni siquiera terminaba de abrir los ojos, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para notar el cambio en su cabeza, cuando dijo "amigo". Como si realmente fuésemos amigos.

—Deberías conocer a Felix —solté sin pensar.

¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO DIJE "FELIX"?

Por la expresión en su rostro, estaba casi tan desconcertada como yo.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

¡Esta tonta y testaruda niña me gusta! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS SIGO CONSIGUIENDOLE CITAS?!

Me levanté de la cama tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de objetar mi respuesta.

Yo no tuve tiempo de objetar mi respuesta. La única explicación, es que era inmensamente idiota.

—Prepararé el desayuno —dije mientras salía a toda carrera de mi pieza. Ella seguía teniendo cara de asombro.

Prendí la radio cuando pase por su lado… únicamente para que ella no escuchara lo mucho que podría llegar a quejarme de mi propia idiotez. Pero la apagué rápidamente, cuando escuché qué estaba sonando.  
No necesitaba _Coldplay_ entre nosotros… mucho menos _Gravity_.

Llegué a la cocina en segundos. Preparé café y partía los huevos para un omelette cuando ella llegó a la puerta.

—¿A Felix? ¿El bombón de la foto del que nunca me hablas? ¡vale! Realmente eres un idiota.

Y se fue. Con esa linda frase, sólo se fue.

Aporreo la puerta de mi departamento casi tan fuerte como yo me quería dar golpes en la pared sólo por pensar en aquella frase. ¡ERA UN IDIOTA!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No recibí su compañía en toda la tarde. Incluso me ignoró cuando fui a su departamento y pedí disculpas a través de la puerta por ser un idiota.

Revisaba unas fotos de Bonnie cuando mi teléfono sonó.

La cara de Alice haciendo morisquetas en la pantalla, como aviso de llamada, siempre hacia que tuviera más miedo de contestar, que ganas de hablar con mi cuñada.

—¿Me explicas por qué Bella llamó a Paul para pedirle una cita?  
Sentí mi estómago revolverse.

—¿Estas en casa? Porque en serio quiero golpearte. ¿Qué demonios dijiste ahora? ¡Estaba casi segura que te había convencido de pedirle disculpas! Por cierto, Jazzy te defendió, y me pelee con él por eso. También eres culpable… ni intentes negarlo.

Mi mano se volvió un puño y quise golpear mi reflejo en el espejo. ¡¿PAUL?! ¿En serio Paul?

Cuando le dije que se portase bien con ella, no quería decir que se portase _tan_ bien con ella. Tampoco quería decir que se acostara con ella… ¡Pero claro! Él sacó a Angie a colación cuando objeté su actuar… y las cosas no quedaron del todo bien entre nosotros.

¡Si el cabrón le hacía algo a mi… a ella… MIERDA!

—¿Cuándo te llamó? —pregunté tomando una chaqueta y poniéndome zapatos.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora resulta que si estás interesado en lo que tengo que decir! Pues eres una pésima persona… ¡Al menos deberías disculparte por…!

—ALICE CALLATE. ¿CUÁNDO TE LLAMO? ¿TE DIJO DONDE IRÍAN?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea me revolvió aún más el estómago. Alice jamás se quedaba callada. Ni siquiera cuando en serio debía hacerlo.

—Ella en serio te gusta —no fue una pregunta. Y aunque lo fuera, no iba a responderle—. ¡DIOS! ¡Isabella en serio te gusta mucho! —su risa, estridente y aguda, no fue tranquilizante.

Estaba retirando la capa de la moto cuando ella por fin paro de burlarse.

—Te diré… sólo si me dejas ir contigo. Quiero ver tu cara mientras gozo decir "Te lo dije". Porque… ¡TE LO DIJE!

—Alice, no solo voy a colgarte. Voy a estar tan enojado contigo, que quizás llame a Jasper y le recuerde todas las cosas horribles que significa estar casado.

—¡Oh vamos! Solo estaba divirtiéndome contigo —conmigo y de mi… eran 2 cosas muy diferentes—. ¡No deberías colgar a otros por tus errores! Yo…  
—¡ALICE! ¡LA MALDITA DIRECCIÓN! ¡DAMELA! —respondí mientras prendía el motor bajo mi cuerpo.

—Webster Hall.

Aceleré la moto apenas terminó de decirlo.

¡Jodido Paul! Webster Hall seguro fue su idea.

¡Tonta… tonta Princesa!

 **.  
.**

 **.**

Cuando llegué a la entrada del lugar… y sólo en ese momento, me alegré de ser amigo de Alice. Y que fuera una maldita psicópata conmigo.

—Déjalo pasar Nicky… es mi cuñado —el gorila abrió la cinta para mí, cuando ella tocó su hombro. Las personas haciendo la eterna fila de ingreso, comenzaron a gritar enojadas.

—¿Jasper sabe de tus infantiles entradas?

—Entre Jazzy y yo no hay secretos. Pero… siempre puedes tener una madura y aburrida entrada. ¡Solo sal y haz la fila! —ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Me recordó al gato que aparecía en Alicia, Cheshire. Bonnie amaba esa película—. ¿Quieres ver que tan mal se está portando Bella con Paul?

Quería pensar que " _portando mal_ " significaba algo menos morboso. Pero Alice seguía con su maldita sonrisa.

La música estaba tan fuerte que mi pecho, aunque no quisiera, retumbaba junto con los parlantes. Las personas bailando tan cerca una de otra me recordó lo viejo que estaba para esto. Le sacaba 10 o 15 años a la mayoría de personas.

—Ahí está —Alice tenía esta enorme sonrisa en su cara. Y yo solo quería una cerveza para voltearla en su rostro.

Mi Princesa. Mi tonta y terca princesa estaba en medio de la pista bailando alrededor de Paul. Alice me había llevado al segundo piso y me indicó donde podía verlos… No es como si lo necesitara. Sabía dónde estaba Bella apenas miré a la multitud.

Mi Princesa bailaba bien. Digo... Bella. Ella baila bien.

Demasiado bien.

—TE. LO. DIJE —Alice comenzó a saltar siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Ella era mayor que el resto de la multitud. Al menos por unos 5 años… pero no lo parecía.

Un muchacho, de unos 20 años, llegó a su lado e intentó hacer que la loca de Alice bailara con él. Mala idea, amigo.

—Solo bailo con vaqueros —le gritó mi cuñada al pobre niño, lo suficientemente alto para que un perímetro de cinco personas, escucharan.

—Te-lo-dije. Te-lo-dije —canturreaba ella mientras se movía con la música.

Era tan consciente de su inmensa felicidad, como lo era de los celos que se calentaban en mi interior.

Quería golpear a alguien. A Paul de preferencia. Quería ver su maldito rostro de actor de cine lleno de golpes implantados desde mis puños. ¡DIOS! ¡QUERÍA GOLPEARLO TANTO! ¡AL MENOS HASTA QUE ENTENDIERA QUE ELLA ERA MÍA!

Una chica se acercó a mí. Debía tener unos 25 años. La edad de Bella. Su cabello era castaño y sus curvas estaban cubiertas por un vestido rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. ¡Me sentí aún más viejo sólo porque estuviera a mi lado! Cosa extraña, porque no me sentía nada viejo cuando Bella estaba restregando su cuerpo contra el mío.

—¿Quieres divertirte conmigo? —vi por un segundo a la muchacha. Su trasero estaba restregándose en mis piernas y una de sus manos se posó en mi hombro. Me recordó a Tanya… e hizo que tuviera ganas de vomitar. ¡Era un idiota!

Alice abrió la boca para sacar a la chica de mi lado. Ella disfrutaba ser mi caballero de brillante armadura desde… desde que nos conocemos. Pero fui más rápido. Tomé la mano de la chica y la alejé de mi cuerpo.

—No. Estoy bien aquí —ella se fue y le bailó a alguien más. Casi… solo casi me sentí mejor por ello.

Bella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Paul. Las manos del cabrón se perdían entre el gentío… pero debían estar en su culo. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho si ella pusiera sus manos en mi cuello. La apegaría contra mi cuerpo, para que supiera cuanto la deseo y… ¡MIERDA! ¡GOLPEARÉ A PAUL!  
El maldito cabrón puso su boca en el cuello de Bella. Si dejaba marcas, iba a cachetear su maldita boca con una engrapadora.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? —gritó Alice cerca de mi oído, para hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

—¿Decirle qué?

Ella me miró como si estuviera jodiendo. Como si su pregunta fuera obvia. ¡La única cosa obvia, era que estaba celoso y quería matar a Paul!

—Sobre mi hermana. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir sobre mi hermana? —ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Era una respuesta realmente fácil.

—Nunca —no lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara. Pero Alice leyó mis labios… es la única razón por la que podría haber girado mi cara de la horrenda escena que estaba presenciando, para que la mirara directo a los ojos.

—Estas jodiéndome ¿cierto? —negué—. Edward, mi hermana se estaba acostando con uno de tus mejores amigos. ¡TE ENGAÑABA! —debería molestarme que metiera el dedo en la herida. Pero no lo hacía. No como lo hacía antes… Que Angie y Mike tuvieran una aventura, era un hecho. No un supuesto. No cuando yo mismo los encontré en la cama follando como conejos—. ¡Cuando ella lo sepa, entenderá porque eres un maldito idiota autista! ¡ENTENDERÁ PORQUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CON ELLA! ¡SIGUES ROTO!

Levanté mis hombros a modo de respuesta y volví a mirarla mientras Paul la besaba.

—NO NECESITA SABERLO —lo grité. Tanto para convencerme, como para que Alice escuchara.

—Cuando se entere, porque lo hará en algún momento, se sentirá como la mierda misma. Creerá que te estuvo engañando…

—Alice —me voltee… no quería ver como Paul metía la lengua en su garganta—. Ella y yo, no somos novios.

Y con eso, me fui del Webster Hall.

.

.

.

Volví a mi círculo de autocompasión llamado hogar y saqué otra botella de Whiskey. A este ritmo, iba a ser un maldito ebrio que no cree en el amor.

—Por Mike y Angie —dije levantando el vaso.

Me había acostumbrado al sabor amargo en mi boca, no por el whiskey… sino por ellos. Mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mi hija, había elegido engañarme con Mike, uno de mis jodidos mejores amigos.

Felix me lo dijo. Me lo dijo antes de encontrarlos en mi cama. Pero no le creí… me enojé con él defendiendo a mi mujer. Hace años que no hablo con él. Intenté disculparme una vez… pero no resulto bien.

Dejé el segundo vaso de Whiskey sobre la encimera y me acerqué a la radio. Puse un CD de _John Legend_ … apenas me gustaba, pero era uno de los favoritos de Bella. Y ya que estaba en medio de mi ola de autocompasión… ¿¡Por qué no hacerlo en grande!?

La primera vez que entré en su departamento, vi el CD sobre su velador. Lo compré la hora siguiente, solo para saber más de ella. Qué le gustaba… fue un error. Fue el psicópata dentro de mí intentando saber más de ella. ¡Podría haber preguntado! Al menos hubiera sido más fácil. Pero las cosas con la niña testaruda jamás eran fáciles.

 _All of me_ sonó por todo el departamento y comencé a reír antes de volver a tomar el vaso.

—Autocompasión al 100% —bebí el maldito whiskey de un trago con la maldita sonrisa pegada a mí cara.

El leve golpeteo en la puerta me desconcentró.

Seguro era Alice jodiendo. Como siempre lo hace.

—¿Qué quieres Al… —cerré la puerta de golpe. De la manera más vergonzosa y menos madura posible. No era Alice.

Maldita sea. NO ERA ALICE.

Era la princesa.

Me había mirado con recelo cuando vio el vaso en mi mano. Como si de pronto volviese a ser un adolescente al que reprender por estar bebiendo. ¡TENGO 35 AÑOS MUJER! ¡ENTÉRATE!

Corrí a la radio y apagué su maldita música. También escondí las botellas de whiskey y volteé mi vaso en el fregadero. No por ella… ¡DE ACUERDO! Si fue por ella. Estuve a segundos de correr al baño y lavarme los dientes, sólo para que no sintiera el olor al trago en mi boca.

No es como si nos fuésemos a besar… o ella llegase a estar remotamente cerca de mi boca. Pero… ¡VE Y ABRE LA PUERTA, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

—Estabas escuchando mi música —no fue una pregunta. Tenía la misma sonrisa macabra que ponía Alice cuando ya sabía algo, pero lo preguntaba de todas maneras. Solo para que supieras que ella ya lo sabía.

—No —la seguí a través de mi departamento, sin mirar su trasero en esos pantalones que parecían pintados sobre su piel—. Eso es imposible.

Bella se giró y me miró con una ceja alzada.

Hace exactamente 2 horas te vi con la lengua de Paul en la garganta. ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ESTÉ ENOJADO CONTIGO!

Puso su mano sobre la radio en medio de mi sala y dejó que la música volviera a reproducirse.

—Dijiste que John Legend era " _muy de chicas_ " —ella sonreía. Quería abrazarla… y luego darme cabezazos contra la pared solo por pensarlo—. Dijiste que era demasiado suave y…

—Ya sé lo que dije —estiré la mano y apagué la radio. _¿El policía no te está esperando arriba?_

Fue un pensamiento fugaz… Gracias a Dios por permitirme tener la boca cerrada y no expresarlo. No quería que se fuera.

No con Jacob.

No con Paul.

No con Emmett.

No con… básicamente, nadie.

Quería que fuera mía, sin ser mía.

—Y aun así, te pillé escuchando mi música —se lanzó sobre el sillón y la camisa que llevaba apretó sus pechos.

—No es tu música. Quizás solo estaba cambiando un poco de estilo… esta es mi nueva música.

—¡NO ES CIERTO! —se quejó asombrada—, escuchas Nirvana, Led Zeppelin o Guns and Roses —¿Debería estar sorprendido que conociera mis gustos? La verdad, estaba a punto de sonreía porque ella supiese aquello—. Estabas escuchando MI música.

—Vale —me senté en el sillón a su lado. Más cerca de lo que se sentaría un amigo. Y demasiado lejos para ser un amante—, quizás estaba escuchando tu música.

No fui consciente de que hubiese puesto los brazos en el respaldo del sillón. Pero lo fui inmensamente, cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

Respira. Controla los impulsos. ¡No dejes que note tu erección! ¿Qué eres? ¡¿Un maldito adolescente que no sabe controlarse?!

—Hoy salí con Paul —fue suficiente para que bajase mi erección.

—¿En serio? —idiota. Eres un maldito idiota—. ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Debo golpear a alguien?

—Salió bien —tendría que pedir permiso para golpear su cara ahora. ¡Mierda!—. Pero… no creo que las cosas con él estén _destinadas_ —jamás me había sentido tan bien, después de sentirme tan mal—. Es como si me estuviese forzando a salir con Paul. Ya sabes… por todo lo de…

—De Emmett —dije, apretando los labios contra mis dientes. Las manos sobre el sillón, se transformaron en puños con solo decirlo.

—Iba a decir " _por todo lo de nosotros_ ". Pero… lo que sea. Paul y yo, no es una buena combinación —Bella se levantó de mi lado y puso su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón.

No celebres. Concéntrate. ¡JODER! ¡No te alegres!

No me di cuenta que ella me estaba mirando.

Debería haber estado más atento a sus gestos. A controlarme a su alrededor… pero no lo hice. Y ese fue mi error, no el suyo. Soy yo el que la está alejando, después de todo.

Solo que no la quiero tan lejos.

—Quizás si salga con Felix, después de todo —había algo en su mirada cuando lo dijo. Lo habría descubierto si ella se hubiese quedado 5 minutos más a mi lado… O si simplemente hubiera estado menos asombrado por su declaración—. ¿Nos haces una cita para este sábado?

Ella se fue de mi departamento. Y yo volví a sacar el whiskey de su escondite.

Mierda.

Asombrosa y jodida mierda.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola chicas! He vuelto.**  
Hace un par de días subí un capítulo de _Daddy in progress,_ por lo que, como es justo, también le tocaba a _Para su desgracia, soy rencorosa._ ¡En fin! ¿hay algún **Reviews** que quieran compartir conmigo? Me río a montones leyendo cada una de sus frases. Sobretodo cuando "adivinan" qué es lo que pretendo hacer con esta pareja.  
La verdad, es que el capítulo había empezado desde la cabeza de Bella, pero comencé a escuchar música ( _Trading Yesterday - She Is The Sunlight._ _Jason Walker - You Fill My Heart,_ _We The Kings ft. Elena Coats - Sad Song,_ _Ed Sheeran - One)_ y me di cuenta que mi cabeza, lo estaba enfocando mal. dentro de mi cabeza, esto era la versión de Edward. Y... como es obvio, decidí empezar desde cero.  
Espero que les gustara. Y también que entendieran por qué Edward era un cabrón monumental.


	15. Cpítulo 15: Fiesta de chicas

**Capítulo 15**

" **Fiesta de chicas"**

 _Lis, te prometo que la venganza llegará pronto. Entre tanto, te agradezco millones de veces por ser mi Speedy González del beteo._

 _._

 _._

Cuando entré a mi departamento, casi bailé contra la puerta.

¡Sí! Mi noche había sido una mierda desde que llamé a Paul por otro nombre mientras me besaba. Y ¡Sí! Puede que aquel nombre fuera el mismo que el de mi vecino. Pero… ¡JODER! Si había ganado una batalla esta noche. No contra Edward, sino contra mí y mi maldito gusto en hombres.  
—¿A qué viene tanta felicidad? —salté y metí las manos a mis bolsillos.

—No estoy echándote, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? —fue mi respuesta defensiva. Realmente, no quería estar sola aquí.

Jacob fingió ofenderse. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba actuando.

—No hay manera en que no tome eso como una carta de retirada —él dejo la taza de café que estaba tomando sobre una encimera. Luego se acercó a mí, con su estúpida sonrisa de " _YO LO SÉ TODO_ " mientras sus manos se apoyaban en mis hombros—. ¿Qué paso con Edward, esta noche? —entrecerraba los ojos y analizaba mis micro-expresiones.

—¡Nada! No es como si mi vida girara alrededor de mi estúpido vecino —intenté zafarme de su agarre. Pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza.

—Estas mintiendo —fue su sentencia luego de unos segundos. Se retiró, tomando su taza de café en el camino.

 **.**

Yo… lo seguí. Porque es lo que haría cualquier persona que intenta argumentar su punto de vista.

—Esto no es sobre Edward —vale, quizás si un poco.

Jake tomó un sorbo de café y me ignoró mientras prendía el televisor.

—¡NO LO ES! —no me creía—. INCLUSO, SALÍ CON OTRO CHICO ESTA NOCHE —aparentemente, esa si era una información importante.

—¡¿No me digas?! —noté el sarcasmo en su voz, por si se lo preguntan —¿Y también llamaste a este chico por el nombre de cierto inquilino?

—¡Ese no es el punto! —él sonrió mientras apoyaba su espalda en el sillón y buscaba algún maldito partido en el televisor—. ¿Y qué mierda quieres decir con _"también_ "? —Jacob usó esa mirada… ¡DIOS! Odiaba esa mirada. Era como si la maldita respuesta que buscaba era tan obvia que casi era un insulto siquiera hacer la pregunta—. No es como si a ti te hubiera llamado…

—Lo hiciste. 2 veces mientras nos besábamos el otro día.

Bien.

Oficialmente era penosa.

—¿En serio lo hice? —él asintió sin voltear su cara para verme.

Me senté a su lado y me escondí entre mis manos. ¡Era una pésima amiga! ¡Era tan mala como Emmett!

—Lo siento. Jake, realmente lo siento —dije, desde mi seguro escondite—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

No paré hasta que sentí una de sus enormes manos sobre mi espalda.

—Está bien Isabella. Creo que, de cierta manera, ya lo sabía. No eres realmente buena escondiendo tus sentimientos.

—¡Detén tu tren! Aquí… —indiqué mi pecho— no hay sentimientos.

—Como quieras.

Si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida. Es que no debo sobre-analizar todo lo que dice Jacob. Me iría mejor si no lo hiciera… pero, lamentablemente, lo hago.

 **.**

 **.**

Deben haber pasado 10 minutos. O quizás 1 hora. Pero él y yo seguíamos en las mismas posiciones sobre el sillón. Jake viendo su estúpido partido. Y yo, pensando en toda la mierda que él había dicho.

—En primer lugar. Edward y yo… Simplemente no. Él dijo que no me amaba. Y no estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay. Él en serio vino conmigo y dijo " _No te amo"_.

—Eso es una mierda —bajo el volumen y _pseudo-sonrió_ —. Yo dije que no quería estar contigo hace años… y no era verdad. Quería golpear a Emmett en su perfecta nariz, solo para que notara la chica maravillosa que se estaba perdiendo.

—Y en segundo lugar… —casi le agradezco por sacar _ese_ tema a colación—. ¿Sigues enamorado de mí? —lo solté antes de pensarlo demasiado. Su mirada seguía sobre el televisor cuando entendió el mensaje. Luego sus ojos hipnotizaron los míos y… una vez más, habría dado todo por estar enamorada de Jacob Black. ¡Él era todo lo bueno y sano que había en mi vida! Y por eso mismo, no quería que lo nuestro fuera como " _Emmett y su idiotez constante_ "—. Idealmente, prefiero la verdad sin censura.

Una de sus manos se posó en mi espalda y se inclinó para besar la parte más alta de mi cabeza, mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

—Me gustas y… me he masturbado un par de veces pensando en ti las últimas semanas. De acuerdo, quizás más de un par de veces —admitió sonriente—, pero… no estoy seguro si estoy _Enamorado_ de ti. No como antes, al menos. Creo que te seguí, intentando averiguarlo.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello tan fuerte que existía cierta posibilidad de asfixiarlo. Pero una lucha entre una ramita y un refrigerador siempre termina de la misma manera. ¡No es justo para la ramita!

—¡DIOS JAKE! ¡GRACIAS! —sentí su cuerpo vibrar de la risa que ambos provocamos—. No por masturbarte conmigo… hmm... digo, no conmigo sino… ¡BUENO! Mierda, ¡Como sea! Yo no quería hacer contigo, lo que Emmett hizo conmigo. ¡Eso está mal! No importa cómo lo veas, aquello no fue correcto.

—Si bueno… —sentí sus manos bajar a mi trasero y su boca acercarse a mi oído— tú y yo sabemos que no somos esa clase de amigos, pero tu chico nuevo, ahí en la ventana, no lo sabe… ¡Es más! Creó que si te das vuelta rápido, podrás ver cómo le sale humo por las orejas.

Jake salió de la sala riendo, apenas mi vecino carraspeo desde la ventana.

—Adiós Edward —Jake le guiñó un ojo al recién llegado, justo de esa manera única e incomprensible en que ellos se saludan.

Y, significase lo que significase, el señor " _fue un error_ " mantuvo su ceño fruncido durante unos minutos.

 **.**

—Debes dejar de venir a mi puerta con tan poca ropa. Tientas tu suerte —intentaba ser graciosa. Eso fue lo que él dijo cuando yo aparecí en su ventana. Él debía responder " _No vine a tu puerta… técnicamente_ " pero no quiso seguirme el juego.

—¿Qué era todo ese acercamiento con el poli? —justo en ese momento y por el tono de voz del recién llegado, quise probar la teoría de Jacob. Solo a modo de experimento.

—" _El poli",_ como te gusta llamarlo, tiene nombre.

—¡VALE! ¿Qué era eso, con Black?

Nunca he entendido por qué los hombres se llaman por su apellido… y seguramente continuará siendo un misterio en mi vida.

—No veo como eso podría ser asunto tuyo —le di la espalda, pero seguía mirándolo a través del espejo que está a un costado de mi puerta. Edward parecía colérico. Joder, él abría la boca y la cerraba sin decir nada.

—Lo es porque…

—No me amas —lo interrumpí—. Tampoco quieres estar conmigo. No somos novios… o lo que sea. ¿Dónde radica tu interés en lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Jacob?

—¡ME GUSTA DORMIR DE NOCHE! Vivo justo debajo de ti. Y si tú y el poli comienzan a jugar _policías y ladrones_ , mis noches de sueño se irán a la…

—Puedo recordar muuuchas noches, en que yo no pude dormir porque jugabas _policías y ladrones_ , con tus amiguitas.

Esto definitivamente no era una relación amistosa. Ambos respirábamos furiosos y volvíamos a ser cheetah y gacela. Edward decía que no me amaba, que fue un error acostarse conmigo y que lo nuestro no podía ir más allá de una relación amistosa… pero no tardaba en celarme cada vez que me acercaba a otro hombre.

¡Le gustaba! ¡Yo le gustaba!

Y si… puede que tuviera uno o dos sentimientos encontrados para él.

—Intentaremos ser silenciosos. ¿A qué venías?

Edward puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y dejó un número contra la superficie plana más cercana.

—El maldito número de Felix —dijo mientras caminaba a mi ventana y la cerraba con toda la fuerza posible.

 **.**

 **.**

—Sí, bien… ese tipo no te ama. ¡Esta tan claro! —Jake dejó su bolso de ropa sobre el sillón.

—No debes irte

—Nuestra conversación, comenzó con una muy clara indirecta —estiró los brazos, rodeándome con ellos.

—Ahora no quiero que te vayas —escuché su risa.

—Causo ese efecto en las personas. No lo puedo evitar.

—Jake, no te vayas… —mi expresión debe haber sido digna de una pintura… al menos de una buena foto. Sin embargo, no cambie sus planes. Jacob no tardo en reír y tomar su bolso—, no quiero ser la clase de chica que ruega por un poco de amor. No quiero pensar en él todo el día.

—Creo que tu corazón y tu cabeza no están de acuerdo —besó mi frente y caminó hacia la puerta—. Además, no eres esa chica. Como yo lo veo, ambos están comportándose como idiotas… y ni siquiera son capaces de verlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Entonces… ¿Si saldrás conmigo?" —había mandado el primer mensaje a Felix esa misma noche. Fue el impulso de molestar a Edward, la seguridad que plantó Jake en mí o simplemente el recuerdo de un musculoso sin playera sobre un bote pesquero. Fuese lo que fuese, nuestros mensajes habían estado yendo y viniendo desde ese mismo momento.

Sentía el pulso en mis orejas y me cubrí aún más con la ropa de cama. ¡DIOS! ¿Qué locura estaba haciendo? Había pasado dos días ¡Solo dos días!

—"Dije que lo haría ¿no? ¿O estás intentando que me arrepienta?" —fue lo que tecleé en mi celular antes de acobardarme.

Felix era una versión perfecta de casi todo lo que me gustaba; tenía ciertos rasgos de Emmett, pero no estaba casado con mi hermana. Su sentido del humor era similar al de Jake, pero Felix no me había dejado cuando éramos adolescentes, con estúpidas explicaciones. Y, por sobre todas sus virtudes… él y Edward no habían hablado en los últimos años. ¿Podía, siquiera, ser más perfecto?

 **.**

¡Si, bien! Me gusta Edward ¡¿Y qué?! No es como si mi gusto en hombres fuera una bendición. Cada uno era casi peor que el anterior… pero, él era el idiota particular en esta… _relación_. Era él quién me incitaba a salir con otras personas. Y… bien, puede que yo sea la masoquista por seguir esperando una reacción menos infantil de su parte.

 **.**

 **.**

Me miré en el espejo del auto por tercera vez esa noche. No porque quisiera cambiarme ¡DIOS! No creo haberme visto remotamente tan sexy en toda mi vida. Y… no estaba incomoda, ni nada… usaba este entallado disfraz de chica romana de coliseo. Incluso llevaba una espada en mi cinturón y una capa roja en el cuello. Incluso mi maquillaje era sexy

No estoy siendo vanidosa, pero ¡me veía asombrosamente sexy!

Sin embargo, una vez más no importaba que tantos gestos y suspiros provocara a mi paso, él no me estaba viendo.

No como yo quería que lo hiciera, al menos.

Y, si… con "él", me refiero a Cullen.

Porque si… Edward había insistido a llevarme a la fiesta de disfraces que Felix daría en su casa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el señor " _Fue un error_ " dice que es difícil llegar. Y que los invitados de Felix no siempre son _tan asombrosos como él_ -Edward ocupó otra palabra, pero creo que ese era el concepto que me quería entregar-.

Yo le respondí, que tenía GPS. Y que de cualquier modo, no estaba interesada en compartir con sus invitados, sino con su amigo de la infancia.

Edward, sin molestarse en oírme, fue por su auto y me "indicó" que subiera al asiento del copiloto.

Fue sexy y casi divertido durante las primeras 15 manzanas. Pero, cuando comencé a hacer poses buscando su atención, sin resultados positivos, el viaje se volvió incómodamente silencioso.

Ya les dije, no soy una chica de silencios.

 **.**

—¿Te estas arreglando para él o vas a cumplir una de estas fantasías que jamás comenté? —Edward apretó el volante. Como si aquello hubiera sido más un pensamiento que algo que quisiera compartir con la audiencia. Sin embargo, se mantuvo sonriente todo el tiempo. No su sonrisa falsa… era una real y autentica sonrisa. Lo que era un buen indicio. Creo.

—No recuerdo cuando empecé a darte explicaciones de mis citas —por millonésima vez, moví mi cabello acomodándolo sobre las tiras del disfraz, esperando que él hiciera algún comentario sobre lo bien que me veía… No estaba teniendo buenos resultados—. Pero, solo para el registro policial, tengo buenas expectativas con este amigo tuyo —lo expresé porque soy una cabrona y… ¡SI! ME GUSTA EDWARD. Intentar forzar sus celos no es un pecado. Que el aplaste mi ego contra el pavimento cada vez que tiene oportunidad, si lo es.

Mis ojos y los suyos se cruzaron en el espejo. Él fingió no mirarme y yo fingía no saber que lo estaba haciendo.

—No estoy esperando tu autorización —agregué cuando su ceja se alzó—. Es solo por si resulta ser un psicópata desalmado y no vuelves a saber de mí durante 48 horas.

—Reportaría tu desaparición, incluso antes de las 48 horas reglamentarias. Apuesto que tu amigo _"El poli"_ si cumpliría el reglamento —Edward levantó ambos hombros.

Yo… metí el dedo en esa herida, y no me avergüenzo de confesarlo.

—Bueno… Jake tiene un arma. Y es detective, no poli… así que, puede involucrarse en el caso, incluso antes de que hicieras la denuncia —ni siquiera estaba segura de ello, pero si tenía una cosa clara, es que Edward no iba a preguntarle a Jacob sobre su actuar policial.

—¡ASOMBROSO! No me necesitas entonces —esta vez, si me miró.

—Pues… te dije que tenía GPS —fue mi turno de levantar los hombros.

 **.**

 **.**

Decir que era una fiesta asombrosa, era quedarse corto.

Luces de neón en cada esquina, altoparlantes en cada pieza a la que entraba y múltiples chicos con trajes de James Bond sirviendo aperitivos. Incluso la música retumbando en mi pecho era asombrosa.

Incitaba a bailar, saltar y fregarse contra alguien en una pista de baile.

Edward se rehusó a entrar cuando llegamos. Tampoco hizo comentarios sobre si debía o no quedarme… créanme, los esperé. Pero no llegaron. Fue bueno, de cierta manera. Porque _Every you, Every me_ era lo que sonaba cuando entré a la casa. ¡Idónea para nuestra sana relación! _Placebo_ podía succionar su amor de otro maldito lugar, yo estaba bien aquí.

Los amigos de Felix, no eran como Edward los describió. Ellos eran hermosos, ciertamente. Tanto que miraba mi vestido, capa y espada, y no estaba segura de estar a la altura. ¿Eso era de diseñador?

—Algo me dice, que buscas a Felix —uno de los chicos Bond's se acercó a mí con un coctel perfectamente preparado—. Eres… su tipo de chica.

Eso debería -más que seguro- haber sido un buen augurio. Felix era un hombre despampanante en mis recuerdos. Sus mensajes habían sido tan asombrosos como era posible.

Estaba tan obsesionaba en molestar a Edward. En dejar de pensar en él. Y en encontrar un reemplazo para mi vecino, que no noté la risa de los Bond's ante tal comentario.

No noté que la mayoría de invitados miraban expectantes la escena.

 **.**

 **.**

—Eres más hermosa en persona —fue la primera cosa que Felix me dijo. Yo simplemente suspiré…

No fue su cara, su cuerpo o su jodida presencia. Fue su beso en el dorso de mi mano como primera interacción. ¡DIOS! ¿Era posible hacer implosión?

—Tu eres… wow

—Amo esa definición —Felix sonreía como los Dioses. ¡Debía tener premios! Si no lo hacía, alguien debería darle un reconocimiento, solo por alegrar el día con su presencia.

El azabache me presentó a cada uno de sus amigos. Me invitó a bailar. Tomamos un par de cocteles juntos. Me mostró su casa. Y lo mejor, no hablamos de Edward en ningún momento.

Yo… ¡DIOS! Estaba empezando a pensar que mi mala suerte con los hombres había terminado. Pero el Karma debe ser una perra que me odia.

Que me odia mucho.

Muchísimo.

 **.**

 **.**

Él había hablado de " _Ry_ " toda la noche. Que si _Ry_ esto, que _Ry_ aquello. No es que Felix estuviera mágicamente llevándose mi corazón, pero me gustaba sentir como mi ego aumentaba su volumen. Eso no era un pecado. No cuando Edward lo había pisoteado solo un par de horas antes.

No es que estuviera celosa. Pero se le acercaba. Yo también quería a alguien que hablase de mí TODO el tiempo.

Comencé a sospechar que era una chica. Y que ellos estaban tan jodidamente enamorados, que el resto de "amigas" en la fiesta, no me miraban como una amenaza para dicha chica. Ella debía ser bellísima… porque Felix hablaba y podía ver los corazones saliendo de su boca.

Fue así, hasta que _Ry_ llegó a la fiesta.

Su cabello debía ser rubio platinado, porque, aun mojado como lo traía, seguía notándose mechones rubios en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color aguamarina, que yo, particularmente, no podía dejar de mirar. Facciones tan perfectas, que daba envidia.

Llevaba una sudadera blanca y una camisa azul. Estoy segura que eligió la combinación, a sabiendas que resaltaban su cara.

Fue tanta mi sorpresa que aquel XX que yo esperaba, se tratara de un XY, que no fui del todo consciente cuando Ryan, el famoso "Ry", besaba a Felix tan pasionalmente, que no note cuando el azabache me presentaba a su novio.

—Ella es linda —fue lo que dijo Ryan cuando Felix lo dejó respirar—. ¿Me decís que es la novia de ese amigo tuyo de la infancia?

Iba a decir que Edward y yo no teníamos nada que ver. Iba a defender a mi maltratado ego. Subirlo a un estandarte y gritar contra aquella acusación… pero el teléfono sonó.

Usualmente, dejo pasar los números desconocidos… esta vez no lo hice. Aunque si debería haberlo hecho.

—¿Princesa? ¿Podrías decirles a estas chicas que estoy bien? ¡JODER! ¡No necesito vendas! —él no hablaba conmigo.

Él estaba borracho.

Él estaba en problemas.

—¿Dónde estás? —no me molesté en disculparme con Felix, Ryan o siquiera despedirme de algún invitado—. Mierda Edward ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Pero él no contestaba. La única cosa al otro lado del teléfono eran gritos del dueño del teléfono y voces de mujer ordenando que se tranquilizara, que la herida seguía sangrando.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _No intentaré disculparme. No he escrito en tanto tiempo que tuve que leer los últimos capítulos. Pero no tenía tiempo. Y cuando por fin lo tuve, nada me inspiraba. Comienzo que pensar en mí, como el tipo del comercial de trivago. "He dicho esto, tantas veces". Al menos esta vez, el próximo capítulo ya está listo._**  
 ** _Sólo espero sus reacciones._**  
 ** _Gabi_**


	16. Capítulo 16: Como perro faldero

**Capítulo 16**

" **Como perro faldero"**

 _Lis dijo "¡Por fiiin!". yo, quería golpear a Edward contra un muro. En fin, espero su opinión._

 _Las siguientes canciones inspiraron fuertemente este capítulo:_

 _Placebo - Every You Every Me_

 _Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars_

 _Katelyn Tarver - You Don't Know_

Resulta que Edward es idiota.

No es algo nuevo, claramente. Pero es algo que cuesta entender de buenas a primeras.

Él era un hombre de 38 años, que había sufrido tanto como lo hace un humano al quedarse viudo y perder a su hija al mismo tiempo. Podía entenderlo. ¡MIERDA! Casi estaría de su lado, si no estuviera dentro de la ecuación. Pero lo estoy…. Y es una gran y jodida mierda.

No porque este enamorada de él. Digo, tengo un par de sentimientos encontrados y pienso gran parte del día en su horrenda cara, pero eso no me hace una estúpida enamorada. Solo me hace estúpida.

El asunto es que Edward es idiota. No como un idiota normal, sino como un cabrón idiota. Porque… también siente cosas por mí. También me mira cuando cree que no estoy mirando. También cela mis citas. También arruina mi sueño.

Y también me aleja. Cada vez que me acerco, él me aleja.

La lógica entre 2 humanos adultos es simple. Es carnal. Es pasional en el mejor de los casos. ¿Por qué él simplemente no puede aceptar esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué arruinarse en la miseria?

No tenemos que ser pareja. No quiero ser su novia. O que me tome de la mano en la calle. O que me lleve flores. O cualquier otra mierda que él haya insinuado en todo este tiempo.

¿Por qué no solo tener una relación pasional? ¡Una, en la que ninguna de las partes involucradas, se caliente el cerebro pensando cosas que no son! No quiero ser su novia. No mientras él piense en Angela.

No me molestaría un poco de amistad con derecho a roce… pero no perderé la poca dignidad que me queda, siquiera insinuándolo.

Aun así, Edward no es un cabrón idiota sólo por eso.

Él había organizado para mí, citas con sus amigos. La palabra proxeneta había rondado en mi cabeza tanto tiempo, que ya no miraba igual a las chicas con pequeñas faldas paradas en una esquina. Y, si… sus amigos eran dulces bombones caídos del cielo… ¡Pero eran sus amigos!

Jasper no estuvo mal, si quitábamos que estaba enamorado de su ex, la camarera loca, que ahora resulta ser mi amiga. ¡Y cuñada de Edward!

Paul era como lamer chocolate después de estar a dieta. No importa si lo llamaba por otro nombre. O si me iba de la cama después del sexo. Él era la personificación de todos los pecados deseados.

Felix…. ¡DIOS! Creí que mi vida había empezado a girar en el sentido correcto con sólo verlo sonreír. Simplemente caminando a su lado. Pero él chico, caminaba por la vereda equivocada…. Una que no era la mía. ¿Era posible creer, que era aún más sexy, sólo por ser gay? Quiero pensar que no. Que es el innato sentido del gusto por lo prohibido que habita en todos los cuerpos humanos… pero ahí radica el problema. Querer y poder, son 2 cosas muy diferentes.

Quitando todas sus citas de mierda, sus celos incomprensibles, sus discursos de _"te quiero, pero no te quiero",_ él era el peor cabrón de todos.

Porque esa noche, en la que yo lo buscaba por cada maldito hospital que conocía, Edward mando un mensaje de audio a mi celular. Se escuchaban las ordenes de las enfermeras a su alrededor, pero su voz era clara.

 **.**

" _Ven Bella. Por favor ven. No me traiciones como ella. Te lo ruego, Princesa_ "

 **.**

Era eso.

Ese maldito audio, lo que lo hacía un idiota. El cabrón idiota que sólo él podía ser.

 **.**

 **.**

—Cullen. Edward Cullen —fue lo que le dije a una enfermera en el quinto hospital que revisaba esa noche, mi tono era casi un monótono sonido grabado en mis labios—. Es un tipo alto, metro noventa, ojos esmeraldas, cabello cobrizo, linda sonrisa… y definitivamente borracho.

Había dado la descripción tantas veces que ya ni siquiera pensaba en qué o en cómo lo decía.

—Tenemos un joven con esa descripción —estoy segura de que Edward no estaría feliz al saber que lo llamarón "joven". Pero la canosa enfermera no esperó un comentario mío antes de caminar hacia una de las habitaciones—. Él no ha sido muy colaborador. Tuvimos que aplicar un tranquilizante hace 1 hora, más o menos. Los oficiales dijeron que debíamos llamar cuando él volviera a ser consciente.

Debería haber preguntado más. Digo, ¡Ella dijo Oficiales!

Pero no lo hice porque soy idiota…. Y porque Edward estaba semi- inconsciente sobre una camilla hablando hasta por los codos. No es que dijera algo coherente, pero al menos hablaba.

—Si viniste —podían ser los restos de alcohol en su sangre o el efecto de los tranquilizantes, pero su lengua se pegaba contra el piso de su boca cuando intentaba modular, transformando su fluida conversación, mayoritariamente en gemidos sin sentido—. Angie decía no ibas a venir. Pero le dije que sí. Que no eras como ella.

—¿Hablamos de la _Angie_ en tu brazo? Porque ella esta…

—Muerta.

Vale, dicho así, sonaba horriblemente morboso. Pero en mi defensa, él terminó la frase. Y no se veía demacrado después de terminarla.

—Lo sé. Sé que está muerta…. Bueno, en los mayores aspectos está muerta —iba a objetar algo. Lo correcto sería acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaría bien…. Dejar que el tranquilizante hiciera su trabajo y lo dejara descansar.

Por otro lado, era la primera vez que Edward hablaba de la ex esposa tatuada en su brazo, sin que tuviera que sacarle las palabras con tirabuzón.

Dejé que la buena chica ganara y lo silencié mientras acariciaba su rostro.

 _Naah, no es cierto._

No soy buena chica. Lo fui alguna vez, y no me trajo nada bueno.

Acerqué una incómoda silla al lado de la camilla, y esperé que él se desahogara.

—A veces, cuando te veo. Pienso en ella… —¿eso era bueno o malo?—. Tú y ella son totalmente diferentes. Eres mejor que ella en muchos aspectos —Edward hizo un gesto extraño con un lado de su cara, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Tú no estás engañándome, dices que me quieres… y veo en tus ojos que lo dices en serio

—YO JAMÁS HE DICHO…

—Pero luego pienso que, si no pierdo tiempo en alguien que me pueda romper…. quizás no me rompan nunca. Y… no quiero estar roto de nuevo, Princesa. No cuando me costó tantos años reunir cada pedazo.

No me molesté en defender mi ego, diciendo que jamás había dicho que lo quisiera. No me molesté, ni siquiera un poquito.

Yo solo levanté mi trasero de la silla y puse una mano sobre su relajado rostro.

La mano de Edward, estuvo sobre la mía antes de darme cuenta.

—Luego, llegas tú a mi vista… Y pienso que soy irrompible —sus ojos se abrieron y, aunque estaba bastante ido por lo que sea que le hayan inyectado, sentí como me amarraba con la mirada—, pero sé que eres un maldito diamante, y me harás pedazos si me descuido un segundo.

—Edward yo…

—No quiero descuidarme Princesa. Pero ya no puedo seguir con la guardia en alto —él cerró los ojos, acomodándose para dormir—. Por favor, no me rompas.

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté esa mañana con un enorme dolor de espalda. ¿Quién dice que las camillas del hospital son cómodas? Porque definitivamente no se refería a esta.

Cuando me dormí, aún llevaba el traje de mujer romana, pero mi cabeza había reposado en el pecho de Edward y sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza.

Esta mañana, el disfraz seguía en su lugar. Las sabanas eran del mismo color y el olor de hospital seguían alrededor… pero mi almohada no estaba. Nada de él estaba, en realidad. Lo comprobé cuando me levanté y busqué su ropa, sus zapatos o su maldita billetera.

Nada.

De nuevo nada.

Al menos esta vez, no habíamos tenido sexo, yo aún estaba vestida, y Edward no había soltado una de sus maravillosas frases destroza egos.

—¡Por fin despertaste! —la voz de la enfermera canosa atrajo mi atención al umbral de la puerta—. Los policías se llevaron a tu esposo hace una hora, pero él insistió en que te dejásemos dormir… pagó por la habitación incluso, pero… tenemos un paciente y tú no estás enferma. Y es descortés, pero…

—Yo no… —respiré profundo—. ¿Quién le dijo que Edward era mi esposo?

Ella me miró. Lo hizo realmente. La canosa enfermera había dejado de mover cosas en la habitación como lo había hecho el resto del tiempo y miró mis ojos.

—Él. Ayer. Bueno, el joven gritaba que le dejásemos llamar a su chica. Yo sólo lo asumí.

¿Su chica?

¿Cómo su vecina?

¿Cómo su amiga?

¿Su chica, cómo la idiota que corre a salvarlo de cualquier cosa?

¿Su chica… cómo su novia? ¡DIOS! La frase estaba en mi cerebro, he incluso ahí, sonaba como un tartamudeo poco creíble.

Yo no era _su chica_. Él lo había dejado claro. Él había dicho que no habría una relación. ¡YO NO QUERÍA UNA RELACIÓN!

¿Su chica… cómo su novia? Mierda. Debía dejar de boquear. Incluso aunque fuera en mi cabeza.

—Mi niña… ¿usted no es su esposa? ¿¡Ha dormido con un hombre que no es su esposo!? —sonreí al reconocer el espanto en la voz de la señora. ¡Mierda! Casi me voy al suelo a reír, porque sí. He dormido con un hombre que no es mi esposo. Con más de uno, si me lo preguntaba.

He hecho más que sólo dormir.

Pero mierda… quizás esa información causaría un ataque en su corazón o algo por el estilo.

—Es mi prometido —¿Qué? ¿Eso salió de mí?

—¡Oh! Está bien, entonces —la mujer se sonrojó, pensando quizás qué cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

Arreglé mi disfraz y fui a la comisaría que la enfermera me dijo después de sobreponerse de su bochorno.

No me costó mucho encontrarla, pero me costó conseguir que me tomaran en cuenta una vez estuve dentro.

Conozco el mundo de los oficiales. Mi padre y Jake había hecho que mi vida volteara las oficinas policiales durante demasiado tiempo, para no reconocer cuando un simple recepcionista no te toma en cuenta.

—Edward Cullen. Se lo he dicho tres veces —el chico al otro lado del mostrador revisaba su computadora con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Y tú quién eres, cariño? ¿ _Su mujer maravilla_? —él codeo a su compañero. Como si aquello hubiera sido el mejor chiste de la historia.

A riesgo de sonar como una nerd, ¿La mujer maravilla? ¿En serio no se te ocurrió nada mejor? ¡Mi disfraz era claramente de una romana luchadora! ¡Ni siquiera llevaba los mismos colores!

Pero esa, muy explícita descripción de disfraces no fue lo que mi cerebro le ordenó a mis labios.

—No soy su mujer.

Vale. No era la frase más celebre o el más rápido de mis pensamientos. Pero había que dejar claro algo. Y eso, es que yo no soy la " _ **su**_ _. lo-que-sea_ " de Edward. ¡Yo no era jodidamente suya!

—Tu chico está aquí, cariño —¡Anda otra vez! En esta ocasión fue un oficial que salía de las puertas dobles, con un brazo en el hombro de Edward.

¿Es que todo el mundo se iba empeñar en relacionarnos de alguna manera?

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Edward se apuró en aclarar nuestra nula relación. Al mismo tiempo que yo.

Lo hizo.

Él. Como un jodido cabrón. Lo hizo.

Lo hizo aun después de su discurso de diamantes, seres irrompibles y pedirme que no lo rompiera.

¿Cómo era posible que yo lo rompiera, si él hacía lo mismo cada minuto del día conmigo? MIERDA. Vayamos al grano de una jodida vez y hablemos sin tapujos. ¿Quién corre a salvar a alguien que no te ama, cada vez que la llaman? Yo. Únicamente yo.

No deberías esperar mucho de alguien que tiene tatuado el nombre de una mujer en el cuello. Sobre todo, si ese nombre no es el tuyo. Pero yo lo hacía… ya fuera porque soy medio idiota o demasiado enamorada, que, a fin de cuentas, es más o menos lo mismo. Sea como sea, aquí estaba yo, pagando su fianza… otra vez.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Edward negó nuestra relación y luego se acerca a mí, rozando sus labios con los míos. Como si aquello fuera nuestro saludo habitual, y no un tronco cayendo sobre una rosa recién florecida.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura mientras susurraba un " _gracias_ " suave y delicado contra mi oído.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Yo no era su chica. No era su mujer. Y… no estaba segura si quería ser siquiera su amiga.

Yo lo amaba. Y no importaba cuanto me negara. Lo amaba.

Y él me quería.

Amaba a su esposa, si, era cierto. Posiblemente la amaría siempre y a mí, sólo me querría. Pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué mierda seguía negándolo?

Fue cuando tome una decisión.

Tomé el dinero suficiente para pagar su fianza y lo dejé en sus manos. Me separé de su abrazo y me alejé de sus labios.

 _A la mierda con Edward._

Los problemas en mi vida eran suficientes, como para agregar, sólo por gusto, el drama constante que significaba tenerlo a mi lado.

Si él quería estar conmigo, bien. Pero… primero debía decidirlo. En serio decidirlo. Porque no iba a aceptar relaciones a medias. Besos y despedidas. Lo iba a querer todo. Y él debía estar dispuesto a dármelo.

Fue como caminé a la puerta dejando a Edward atrás, sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gracias por cada uno de los comentarios del capítulo anterior. ¡ME ENCANTARON! Algunas le dieron de medio a medio en la trama de este capítulo. Otras, creo que tendrán la misma opinión de Lis. De cualquier manera, estoy ansiosa de leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gabi-**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Cabrona, con C mayúscula

**Capítulo 17**

" **Cabrona, con C mayúscula"**

 **Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía. y el Beteo es de Lis Guanda.**

Si pudiera recordar un día… sólo un día en el que no despertara o me acostara pensando en él, sería una victoria personal.

Pero no es así. Mis días están llenos de Edward. No porque lo vea o lo escuché. Yo simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¡Es desagradable! He llegado a pensar, en mis más locos pensamientos, en la palabra con "A".

Y no. No me refiero a amor.

Me refiero a asesinato.

—Entonces… suponiendo que esta sea una situación hipotética, ¿no fuiste tú quien pago por esos gigolos?

Miré a Alice como si hubiera dicho el peor pecado del mundo. Eso era lo malo de la escasa clientela. Las camareras pueden hacer vida social. Y este tipo de vida social, no es de mi agrado. ¡CLARO QUE HABIA SIDO YO! Pero no iba a aceptar la culpa ante nadie. Ni siquiera mi pseudo mejor amiga. Porque, recordemos que el innombrable es su cuñado. O era su cuñado. Como sea… también le debe lealtad. Por lo que, solo moví la cabeza horizontalmente mientras fingía esperar un cliente.

—Si esta fuera una situación hipotética—la miré con mi mejor sonría— y el gigolo actuara bajo mi cargo, él habría hecho un show ante todo el edificio y quizás habría un par de periodistas involucrados.

Lo había intentado. Le pregunte a este maravilloso chico si podría hacerlo, pero dijo que serían más billetes. Y yo quería vengarme por lo de Felix, no quedar en banca rota. Solo por si se lo preguntan, los gigolos, son caros. Hacer que hagan shows públicos, aumenta el costo considerablemente.

Alice dejo de actuar como la sutil mariposa inocente revoloteando en el mostrador y se sentó frente a mí.

—Edward es un idiota.

—No te lo discuto— ella agitó su mano, evitando que la interrumpiera.

—Era un idiota antes también, no lo tomes personal. Pero contigo… ¡SANTO DIOS! Contigo se ha vuelto tan increíblemente idiota que me asombra, aun cuando no espero nada de él. Edward no quiere decirte que…

—¡DETENTE! —me levanté de la cabina en la que estábamos y mire el asombroso bordado en mi delantal negro— sé que me esconde algo. Lo sé tan bien como sé que es un idiota. Como sé que siente algo por mí, y se esfuerza en fingir que nada ocurre. Pero… también sé, que quiero que sea él quien me lo diga. He sido la segunda opción durante tanto tiempo, que deje de creer en mi dignidad. Ahora le toca mover a él. Si yo soy lo que Edward quiere, tendrá que ser él, en todos sus sentidos, quien venga a mi puerta y me pida una oportunidad.

Alice me miró desde los asientos de la cabina sin siquiera inmutarse. Cuadró los hombros y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo— su sonrisa, casi infundía valor. Solo casi, porque ella es Alice… y eso es suficiente explicación—Ahora, ¿Qué me dices de los neumáticos de su moto? ¿Tampoco fuiste tú?

Eso había sido infantil e incluso grosero. Pero estaba tan furiosa los primeros días porque él no apareciera en mi puerta rogando perdón… que, si. Quizás, y sólo quizás, uno de mis cuchillos de cocina se clavó accidentalmente en ambos neumáticos de su moto. Por suerte, pude suprimir el impulso de tallar un " _B estuvo aquí_ " en medio del tubo de escape.

—Supongo que el karma le está devolviendo sus malas jugadas— ¡Claro que lo estaba haciendo! Con mi cara en cada una de las acciones. Si Alice sabía algo, no dijo nada. Y… seamos realistas, ella era Alice. Ella sabía algo.

Un gran grupo de personas entró, pidiendo camareras casi de inmediato. Estaba tan feliz y tranquila trabajando… hasta que Alice se cruzó en mi camino.

—Bueno, era sobre mi hermana. Pero si quieres esperar que el terco y absolutamente cerrado de Edward te cuente… tu problema. Ahora, la mesa 4 te está llamando.

¿Han escuchado el típico discurso que da una mentirosa, cuando jura que no va a volver a rogar por algo, justo un momento antes de que se ponga a rogar? Pues… yo esperé que el turno de Alice terminara, 3 horas después que el mío, solo para pedir información que juré no necesitar.

—Seré una buena amiga, y mantendré tú palabra, por ti. —sonrió mientras yo la ahorcaba mentalmente— Te veo mañana Bells.

Y si.

Sólo por si se lo preguntan, eso me cabreo.

Me cabreo muchísimo.

Y quizás jalé su cabello…. Aunque sólo mentalmente. Porque Alice es una fuerza maligna que es mejor no poner en tu contra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegué a casa, no por las escaleras de incendio, porque soy una chica grande que se hace respetar. Y también, porque sé que Edward no está en su casa a esta hora. Subí por el maldito ascensor y la caja traidora esa, se abrió en el piso de Edward. La _putibragas_ estaba en su puerta.

Pero también puede haber sido una niña exploradora. Una abuela con mil gatos. O la jodida mujer maravilla y toda la liga de la justicia.

Porque las puertas del ascensor se cerraron ¡y no supe quien carajo era! pero estaba visitando a mi hombre. Y, actualmente, estando enojados o no, eso es lo único que importaba.

Por si mi nivel de ira a esa hora del día no fuera el suficiente, mi departamento estaba abierto.

Empuje la puerta suavemente y tome el bate que dejo en la entrada… pero cuando llegué a la sala y la vi, realmente preferí que hubieran sido ladrones.

Mi hermana.

Mi adorable hermanita roba novios/mejores amigos, estaba sentada en medio de la sala con uno de sus infaltables conjuntos en tonos pastel. Casi me daba hambre con solo verla. O ganas de vomitar. Aun no estaba segura qué era ese dolor en el estómago.

—Por fin haz llegado— tenía un té en mi mesa de centro y unas galletas que, estoy segura, no estaban aquí cuando salí esta mañana. — He estado esperándote las últimas 2 horas hermana.

—¿Necesitas que te saque el palo del culo o vas cómoda con él? — Rosie me miró con los ojos dilatados. Incluso yo me hubiera mirado con asombro. ¡No iba a decirlo! No en voz alta al menos… es solo que, ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreada como para que mi hermana llegase con sus _"problemas"_ de mujer casada.

—¡ISABELLA! ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

La vi saltar del sillón en el que estaba, pero mi vista no estuvo en su rostro… sino en su estómago abultado.

Con mi sobrino ahí adentro.

Eso me hizo respirar y pensar 2 veces.

Sabía que Rosalie quería hablar conmigo, la voz de mi madre era como un pitido en la oreja que no se quitaba. Y sabía que estaba siendo una pésima hermana por no querer escucharla aún. Pero… no estaba lista. No podía saber los problemas que tenían ellos como feliz pareja. No aún.

—Vale… yo… no estoy teniendo un buen día. Ni una buena semana. O un buen mes. Creo que este ni siquiera es mi año— intenté bromear, Jacob lo hubiera captado, Alice y Edward también… mi hermana, obviamente no. —Como sea, la tome contigo.

Ella se sentó y ahora el bulto en su estómago, era la única cosa que yo veía.

—El día del matrimonio, creí que se acabarían los problemas. Sabía que teníamos que enfrentar lo tuyo… pero sería un bache ¿Qué matrimonios no pasa por baches? — ella hablaba y hablaba, pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. Apenas captaba frases sueltas de todo lo que soltaba— ¡Entonces lo del bebe fue bueno! Hasta que ya no fue tan bueno… y yo… ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sé si voy a ser una buena madre. Eres mi único ejemplo y ahora apenas soportas verme— ¿Cuánto tendría? ¿4 meses? Quizás 5, pensando en lo rápido de su matrimonio ¿Si ponía mi mano, se sentiría algo? — ¡Quiero pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Te extraño! Y… creo que Emmett también te extraña. Y yo ¡DIOS! ¡Me pongo tan celosa de eso! —fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando— Sé que lo arruiné todo. Él era tuyo y no me correspondía. Pero… ¡Por Favor Bella, Perdóname! Quizás el matrimonio fue un error. Yo… en serio lo amo. Pero no lo amo tanto, como para perderte.

Me pare y le di una cachetada.

Quería ser mama. Lo supe cuando mi hermana me dijo que sería tía.

Hubo un tiempo, en que anhelaba estar con Emmett y tener un par de hijos con él. Pero… antes de él, hubo un tiempo, en que mi pequeña hermana corría a buscarme cada vez que nos separábamos. Un tiempo en que leíamos historias bajo las mantas. Un tiempo, en que me dedicaba a peinarla… porque nuestra madre no haría esas cosas… un tiempo, en que ella y yo, éramos inseparables.

¡MIERDA! Yo… no podía creer que mis sentimientos por Emmett, hubieran sido más importantes, que mi hermana. ¡DIOS! Siento por Edward mucho más de lo que sentí por Emmett alguna vez, pero permití que eso rompiera nuestro lazo.

—JAMÁS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO. — Rosie me miró como cuando tenía cinco, y yo le decía donde se escondían las galletas en la cocina— Déjame decirte algo niña, hay amores difíciles… que duelen. Como el de Edward y —iba a decir _"mío",_ pero la carta de amor propio se dio vuelta— su esposa, Angie. Pero lo tuyo con Emmett es simple e innato. Me costó al principio verlo, pero están hechos el uno para el otro. Y… te amo hermana— sonreí cuando ella me abrazó—, también te extraño. Extraño a Emmett… pero al Emmett antiguo, no a la versión Ken que hizo Reneesaurio de él. Esta versión, me despidió, así que estoy algo cabreada con él.

—Creo que ambas versiones sienten algo por ti—se limpió los ojos e intentó no seguir llorando.

No entendí a quien se refería… ¡Vale, si lo hacía! Pero era imposible.

—Deben ser las hormonas del embarazo. Emmett no siente nada por mí.

—Hermana, mi marido estuvo hablando 4 días seguidos sobre lo profundo que metío la lengua el vecino en tu boca. Y créeme, conoció tan a fondo en sillón, que ahora se mensajean en las noches.

Reí porque… bueno, fue gracioso. Y extrañaba reír cuando Rosie estaba a mi lado. Era reparador.

—Rosie, te lo digo, Emmett te ama. ¡Ambas versiones de él! No pongas celos donde no los hay… él solo te contaba algo que realmente paso. Nosotros… puede que si hallamos dado un espectáculo digno de comentar.

Mi hermana dio un agudo grito mientras apretaba mi mano. La extrañaba, pero habría podido omitido esta clase de expresiones de mi vida con mucho gusto. Ella y yo hablábamos de mi _"sexy vecino_ ", cuando sólo era eso. Aparte de molesto, claro.

—¿Van en serio, entonces?

¡Vaya! ¡Tú si que sabes cómo clavar la daga en el pecho!

Mi sonrisa fingida debe haber dicho mucho. Porque su grito emocionado, bajo a un suave cariño de manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que… quiero que me elija. Quiero que venga a mi puerta y me traiga flores. Que me lleve de la mano por el parque. Que me bese en el cine. —La risa nerviosa salió sin que la pudiera controlar— ocurre que quiero besos, flores y abrazos. ¡Quiero el pack completo!

—¿Dónde está el problema? No me digas que es de los que no se compromete, porque ¡Tiene dos nombres tatuados!

—¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! Sigue _comprometido_ con esos nombres. Su esposa e hija muertas. Yo… Quiero que me elija o me deje para siempre. ¡No quiero ilusiones! Quiero que me busque esperando una relación, sin un fantasma bajo la cama.

Ni cuenta me di, cuando las lágrimas cambiaron de dueña y era el turno de mi hermana de consolarme. Su mano subía y bajaba por mi cabello cuando logré controlarme y contar mis pequeñas formas de karma.

Rosie de sonrojó con lo del gigolo y se asombró con lo de la moto. Pero los otros realmente la hicieron reír. Haber puesto su número, como teléfono de contacto de un call center erótico y haber pegado las bisagras de su puerta realmente me hicieron gracia.

Si yo tuve que bajar por la escalera de incendios unas 3 semanas, evitándolo, era justo devolverle la mano, clausurando su puerta.

También cancelé su servicio de agua caliente y llené de pelotitas de plumavit la cajuela de su auto.

Realmente estaba asombrada de que él no hubiera subido y me hubiera puesto en mi sitio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había vuelto a ser la clase de mujer que lleva a su pequeña hermanita embarazada, en un eterno viaje por carretera a su casa. Ancestro es una Chevy roja que es como un perro de exposición. Es más ruido que efectividad. Avanza a 70km/hr y no hay radio.

¿Ya comprenden por qué odio los silencios incomodos? En el auto nuevo de Edward, podían acallarse con música alta. Aquí… Ancestro imponía la vieja escuela. Y la vieja escuela, dice que los largos viajes en carretera son para hablar.

—¿Te gusta? —era un alargue de agonía innecesario fingir que no entendí su pregunta. Así que, pensé una respuesta.

—No realmente. —No necesitaba mirarla para saber que una de sus cejas estaba alzada. Así que sonreí— Odio que tenga un pasado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Odio que fume. Odio que tome tanto. Odio que conozca tantas mujeres. Odio que sus amigos no pasen el tiempo suficiente con él. Odio…—una risa solitaria salió de mis labios— ¡Dios Rosie! Detesto los insípidos colores de su departamento. Es un hombre terco, que se cierra cuando más necesita ayuda. Estoy segura, que si lo conociera más, encontraría más cosas que odiar! y ¡Si! Es guapo, tiene una sonrisa de infarto y podrías lavar ropa en sus abdominales… pero cuando te acercas mucho, tiene el tabique desviado, algunas pecas y estos rizos que se le hacen en la nuca. No tan… guapo— supe que estaba sonriendo como idiota cuando los músculos faciales comenzaron a dolerme.

—Pero… no te gusta

—¡NO! — había escuchado el sarcasmo, pero preferí ignorarlo— su sentido del humor es refrescante y aprecio que alguien torturé a Renee, además de mí. También agradezco que salve mi pellejo con mamá cada vez que nos cruzamos con ella… ¡Pero estoy divagando! Mi punto es que, él no debe gustarme para que lo ame.

—Todo este tiempo creí, que una cosa te llevaba a la otra.

Me giré al escuchar el trasfondo pensativo. Rosalie toco su vientre y miró por la ventana.

Deben haber pasado unos 10 minutos antes de atreverme a hablar.

—Escúchame bien Rosalie. No soy nadie para decir cómo debe ser una relación. Ninguna me ha salido bien hasta el momento… solo sigue tu instinto, Emmett y tú están destinados a ser felices

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como es obvio, mi viaje de vuelta, en medio de la oscura, solitaria y terrorífica carretera, no fue libre de problemas. Había abusado demasiado de mi suerte en los últimos días, cómo para esperar lo contrario.

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número como una adulta madura y civilizada que requiere con urgencia a un amigo con conocimientos mecánicos. Que fuera Edward, es casi coincidencia divina.

Sin embargo, ha pasado el último mes ignorándome y yo me he comportado como la peor alumna de octavo grado haciendo un berrinche… aunque lo de su moto fue algo psicópata.

Así que mi madurez, fue suficiente para mandar un mensaje explicando la situación y pidiendo ayuda. La suya, al contrario, llegó al nivel de una llamada, preguntar si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo y que le mandara mi dirección por GPS.

Era amable. Preocupado. Pero frío como un maldito tempano de hielo. No es que me estuviera quejando tampoco, he sido la persona más infantil imaginablemente posible. He estado esperando un puñal con una advertencia de venganza en mi puerta todo este tiempo. Pero no llegaba. Y eso, era lo que más temía.

Los autos pasaban por un lado, así que las luces iban y venían, pero era de noche así que el frío acechaba sin importar nada. Y no le pedí nada a Edward, porque, oficialmente no nos hablamos, pero estoy tan jodidamente congelada.

Estaba casi quedándome dormida dentro de la cabina de Ancestro, cuando dos golpes en mi ventana me asustaron.

—Supongo que debo preguntar… ¿cuchillos? —su grave voz entró cuando bajé la ventanilla. ¡Vaya! Molestarlo era una cosa. Bastante divertida, si me lo preguntan. Me mantenía ocupada, pero… no me había dado cuenta cuánto lo extrañaba.

—no… sé que dé estás hablando— su sonrisa me decía que sí lo sabía. Pero al menos me estaba sonriendo. ¡DIOS! Debería dar vuelta todas mis cartas de dignidad.

—¿qué le pasó a tu motor? — abrí el capo y me bajé del auto. El mundo en general goza humillando a mi auto. Emmett solía ocupar frases como _"¿Qué le pasó a tu cacharro?"_. Pero Edward nunca lo hacía.

No estaba dándole puntos, ni nada… sólo, hacia su mención de respeto hacia Ancestro.

—No estoy segura— llegué a su lado mientras él hacía… sus cosas—. Vi que salía humo y creí que iba a estallar.

Solté una de esas risitas nerviosas que siempre me salen cuando intento tener una conversación seria con Edward. Él me miró, se sacó su chaqueta de cuero y la dejó sobre mis hombros.

—Comienza a hacer frio— ¿Esa fue su sonrisa coqueta? Mi rostro se dirigió hacia el motor antes de que viera mi sonrojo. No necesitaba seguir avergonzándome esta noche—. La buena noticia, Isabella es que no era humo, sino vapor. Tu auto no estallará. Probablemente sólo tengas que llamar a una grúa.

Volvió a meter la cabeza ahí dentro, pero yo había dejado de escuchar cuando él uso mi nombre y no _"Princesa"._

Él no estaba coqueteando. Edward sólo estaba siendo un buen vecino. Uno preocupado y maduro que venía a buscar a su infantil y soñadora vecina en medio de la carretera. Él dijo que no era un chico de besos y flores y yo estaba siendo ilusa al siquiera pensarlo.

Caminé a la parte posterior de Ancestro y vi su moto.

No sé mucho de ellas, solo que esta es grande, negra y mayoritariamente da miedo. Pero, si sabía ocuparla.

Muchas neuronas se opusieron a la idea, pero la verdad, es que mis neuronas usualmente se oponen a la mayoría de ideas que, de igual manera, terminan llevándose a cabo. Así que, no tenía sentido resistirse. Negación plausible.

Me puse su chaqueta como debía y acomodé el seguro del casco. Había una línea justo frente a mí. Indicaba que era totalmente infantil, resentida y rencorosa. Y… realmente, no me arrepentía de ello.

Arranqué la moto y escuché los gritos de Edward. Sentía el teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo delantero y me reí a carcajadas, por primera vez en semanas, ¡Durante kilómetros!

¡De acuerdo! Tendría que pagar una grúa… pero yo había pagado más de una fianza para mantenerlo libre. ¡Fue culpa de su sonrisa aduladora!

.

.

.

 **Creo firmemente, que " _la verdad_ ", es solo una versión de los hechos... Pero también creo en la justicia divina. Una que a veces, lleva el nombre de karma. Una venganza, no borra una ofensa. Pero es una venganza al fin y al cabo.**

 **Cuando le mandé el capítulo a Lis, parecía como si estuviera lista para tirar la antorcha a la hoguera. Ella también está a favor del karma ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**


	18. Capítulo 18: No tengo escala de grises

**Capítulo 18**

" **No tengo una escala de grises"**

 _Capítulo beteado por Lis. Quien siempre esta ahí para dar alguna palabra de apoyo. PD:_ _Una breve aclaración, Edward tiene 35, no 38. Se me paso. Sin más preámbulo, el siguiente capítulo._

No culparé al karma por esto.

No pondré sobre sus hombros mis malas decisiones. No esta vez al menos. No lo hare, porque fue la perra interior en mí, aquella que aún guarda su dignidad bajo llave, la que me incitó a tomar la moto y dejarlo en medio de la carretera.

Había pagado sus fianzas más de una vez, lo justo era que él pagara una endulzada cuenta del mecánico… incluso quizás una grúa.

Yo… simplemente debería haber acelerado sin importar nada.

Obviamente no lo hice. No estaría en esta situación si hubiera seguido aquella inteligente voz en mi cabeza que gritaba "¡OLVIDALO!". Pero ignoré todo acto racional cuando me detuve a un lado de la carretera y miré el maldito celular que tanto vibraba en mi bolsillo.

Siendo sincera, no tengo tantos amigos como para que mi celular vibre constantemente durante varios kilómetros. Y… posiblemente, el único contacto en el maldito aparato que tiene la edad necesaria para ocupar su teléfono como, bueno, un teléfono, es el mismo hombre que deje congelándose unos kilómetros atrás. Aunque, técnicamente si hay otra persona. Wanda, la chica de la compañía telefónica que intenta convencerme de cambiar mi plan hace algún tiempo. Ella también opina que Edward podría meter su cabeza en su propio culo. Pero _bah_ , ese es otro tema. El punto es que, no creía que ella me llamara a esta hora.

25 llamadas perdidas, nada en mi buzón de voz. Y un maldito mensaje. Era la información citada en mi pantalla, todas con el mismo nombre. Edward.

Esperaba un insulto. Posiblemente sería lo que yo haría si él me dejase en medio de la carretera, después de haber brindado mi ayuda incondicional.

Pero no… aquí vamos de nuevo dejando claros sus estúpidos años de diferencia.

" _Espero que no pases frio. Llámame cuando llegues princesa. E_ "

No debería haberme derretido por algo tan simple como un mensaje tierno. Pero, lo hacía. Y ya de por si les anticipo, que el sentimiento era un asco.

Volví al camino y aceleré hasta llegar a la próxima rotonda.

¿Por qué? Bueno, el masoquismo sin duda es una buena respuesta. Es la que daré cuando Alice me pregunte por todo esto. Sin embargo, sigo enamorada de él. Y esa es la mayor razón por la que volvía. No importa lo idiota que sea. No importa si él pretende comportarse como un niño consentido que no siente absolutamente nada por mí. El problema es… que soy su princesa. Y eso debía significar algo. ¿No?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vi su cabeza bajo el capo, jugando a ser un buen mecánico.

No esperaba realmente que lo hubiera conseguido. Incluso yo, con todo el amor que tengo por _ancestro_ , sé que es un viejo terco y gruñón. Ese auto no se iba a mover a no ser que quisiera moverse.

Seguía pensando qué decir. Alguna frase inteligente y chistosa por la que hubiera vuelto y no la simple realidad en que mis sentimientos, por estúpidos y masoquistas que fueran, me hubieran hecho volver.

Seguía diciéndome que "Parece que necesitas mi ayuda" no era una buena frase.

Recuerdo que eso fue en lo último que pensé, previo a que las luces del auto me encandilaran antes de chocarme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, cada hueso de mi cuerpo sufría.

—¡Vaya! ¡Al fin despiertas! —mi vista se fijó sobre una joven enfermera de cabello rojizo.

No había que ser demasiado brillante para entender dónde estaba. Ya fuera por la luz blanca penetrante en mi habitación, la pelirroja vestida de enfermera o este maravilloso atuendo blanco que cubría mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué paso? —sentía la garganta seca, incluso un poco rasposa. Habría matado a alguien por un vaso de agua ¡Lo juro!

—Un conductor ebrio en el carril equivocado —dijo al mirar mi ficha—. Tienes suerte —susurró—, la mayoría llega en una bolsa, pero tu… bueno, digamos que unas costillas rotas y una fractura en la pierna no es el peor panorama.

Creo haber visto una sonrisa en su boca, pero no estoy segura porque la enfermera pelirroja miraba a una esquina de mi sala sin apartar la vista.

—¡Y tu novio! —se sonrojó solo de pensar lo que sea que estuviera pensando—. ¿Él siempre es tan protector contigo? Al menos puedo asegurarte una cosa, mi amiga… ese hombre es proporcionalmente tan odiosamente gruñón, como guapo.

Giré mi cuello, aun cuando mis músculos lloraban por cada leve movimiento, para encontrarme a un tranquilo y durmiente Edward sobre un sillón en una esquina de la habitación.

—No es mi novio —respondí casi como instinto. Al menos ahora, no ponía una triste sonrisa cuando lo decía.

—¿Está disponible? Porque… si es así, yo podría intentarlo. Digo, siempre y cuando tú…

—Dije que no era mi novio. No que esté disponible —procuré sonreír y darle ánimos. Recordemos que esta mujer está poniendo una aguja con líquidos raros en mi intravenosa. No quiero que me odie.

—Ya veo —ella asentía pensativa mientras terminaba con su trabajo—. ¿Tuyo o de la chica en su cuello?

Volví a mirarlo. Vi al elefante rosado que la enfermera había visto y solo pude sonreír. _Emma_ estaba en toda su gloria en un ángulo perfectamente observable. Y era su hija, no tenía celos… solo envidia. El tatuaje bajo su brazo… bueno, esa era otra historia.

—De ninguna, supongo —susurré. La enfermera estaba lo suficiente cerca para escucharlo. Y yo lo suficientemente drogada para decirlo con sinceridad.

—En mi experiencia, los hombres no le gritan a medio mundo para salvar la vida de alguien que no les importa. No recorren la sala de espera, de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Y definitivamente, no dormirían en esos incomodos sillones esperando que " _alguien que no les importa",_ por fin despierte.

Ella se fue, después de indicarme que debía tocar el botón sobre mi cama si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Le sonreí educadamente mientras cerraba la puerta y luego mis ojos se clavaron en el hombre que dormía al otro lado de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerré los ojos cuando vi que Edward despertaba.

Una cosa era saber que se preocupaba por mí estando cerca de la muerte. Pero, aún no sabía a dónde nos llevaba eso. Y ¡MIERDA! No estaba lista para enfrentar lo que sea que eso significara.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mi camilla. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla y sus labios rozar suavemente los míos… pero aun así, no me moví. Aunque, no importaba mucho, la máquina que registraba los latidos de mi corazón, no me dejaba engañar a nadie. Él solo era dulce al no mencionarlo.

—Tienes totalmente prohibido volver a asustarme así, princesa.

Cuando abrí los ojos, él no se alejó… No quito su mano de mi mejilla ni tampoco dejó de mirarme como si realmente fuera importante que estuviera viva.

—Yo… no prometo alejarme de los hospitales por siempre, pero lo intentaré.

Mordí mi mejilla casi hasta sacarme sangre. Porque él estaba ahí, siendo lindo, amable, preocupado y dulce. Y estábamos sumergidos en uno de esos incomodos silencios que él tanto ama y yo aborrezco.

—Gracias —solté sin pensarlo. Él tampoco lo entendió—, por ir por mí. Por traerme al hospital. Por preocuparte.

En mi cabeza, la escena después de mi agradecimiento iba acompañada con un beso. Uno dulce y casto... Incluso me hubiera conformado con una caricia suave en mi mejilla.

Pero la escena posterior a mi disculpa, no pudo haber estado más alejada de eso.

—¿Gracias? —se alejó de mí. Como si le diera un choque eléctrico—. ¿Cómo puedes agradecerme cuando todo esto fue mi culpa? ¿Cómo es que…? —su sonrisa amable se transformó a una contenida y sarcástica. Sus manos tiraban de su cuero cabelludo y yo no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Cómo podía ser tu culpa, Edward? —me senté sobre la camilla y lo miré caminar de un lado a otro. Me mantuve erguida, aun cuando mis costillas dolían en cada inhalación.

—Quería hablar contigo. Yo… —se rió. No era realmente su risa alegre… era la clase de sonido que hacia cuando me decía algo, que no quería decir—. Yo… altere un poco tu motor. Esperaba que necesitaras mi ayuda y… ¡MIERDA, NIÑA! Es un maldito milagro que sigas viva. Pero sigue siendo mi culpa. Si no hubieras vuelto, estarías bien y no…

—¡DETENTE! —al menos mi rabia si detuvo su verborrea—. Estoy aquí porque un tipo ebrio decidió tomar la calle equivocada. Estoy aquí por él. No por ti.

—Si no hubiera tocado los cables de tu auto, nunca habrías parado en la autopista. Nunca me habrías llamado y no hubieras estado sobre la maldita moto cuando ese imbécil decidió pasar por ahí. Si yo no hubiera…

—¡EDWARD! ¡Ancestro falla con o sin tu ayuda! Te hubiera llamado tarde o temprano. Y… ciertamente, quería verte. Estaba enojada ¡MIERDA! Te juro que habría tirado una hoya en tu cabeza, pero aún quería verte. ¡Esto podría haberme pasado en cualquier parte!

—PERO NO TE PASÓ EN CUALQUIER PARTE. TE PASO POR MI CULPA ISABELLA. SI ALGO TE HUBIERA PASADO…

—Cállate —él estaba a punto de alejarse de nuevo. Lo sentía. Casi podía ver su cabeza pensando la manera más horrible de lastimarme.

La luz del hospital lastimaba mis ojos. Tanto que empezaban a lagrimar.

Era la luz… palabra de niña exploradora.

—Presiento que, aquí viene la parte dolorosa ¿No? —él evitó mi cruzar nuestras miradas—. No importa lo que digas, eso no quiere decir que me quieras. ¿Será algo así como " _No puedo estar contigo después de esto_ "? porque ya comienzo a aburrirme de tus malditas frases —decirlo tan resignadamente no me hacía sentir mejor.

De nuevo, las lágrimas amenazando mis ojos, eran por la luz en la habitación.

—Princesa, todo esto es mi culpa, ¿Cómo pretendes que…?

—¡A la mierda, Edward! Es… es justo donde puedes irte —él se acercó y durante un segundo completo, tuve esperanzas. Levanté la mano para tocar su mejilla—. O estás conmigo totalmente, o me dejas ir. No hay puentes intermedios entre nosotros desde ahora. ¡No habrá una maldita escala de grises! ¿Lo entiendes?

Edward se quedó callado. Posiblemente eso fue lo que más me lastimo. Me dio una de esas suaves sonrisas de lado antes de apretar mi mano y dejarme sola en la habitación del hospital. Bueno… al menos él se lo pensó. No era un consuelo, solo una observación.

Fue justo antes de que el grifo en mis ojos se abriera del todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una semana en el hospital.

Edward no había vuelto. Y ya comenzaba a decir su nombre sin querer apuñalarlo.

Rosie y Emmett habías venido tres veces. Ella intentaba fingir que el olor a hospital no le daba náuseas y Emmett se veía obligado a pasar largas horas a mi lado. No hablábamos… así que era jodidamente incómodo.

Jake viajo para traerme un enorme oso de peluche que decía " _Recupérate_ " cuando apretabas su estómago. Habría sido mejor si mi sexy policía no hubiera traía consigo a su nueva novia con él. Vannesa. No era una mala chica. Incluso diría que es simpática y ama a mi policía. Lo que es, básicamente, todo lo que necesita para caerme bien. Pero… no olvidemos que el idiota de mi vecino había roto mi corazón. Así que, la idea de tener parejas a mi alrededor, no era lo más alto en mi lista.

Alice había estado aquí cada tarde después de su turno. Habíamos conversado de cosas triviales, de cosas no triviales, de absolutamente todo, menos de Edward. A veces venía con su vaquero, pero no permitía que me acercara mucho.

La única cosa constante de mi rutina diaria, eran Benjamín y Heidi. Ella era la enfermera que me despertó el primer día. Y él… bueno, Benjamín era mi doctor. Él no era exactamente bueno disimulando. Era guapo, creo. De alguna manera pervertida en que encuentras guapo a alguien que ya te vio desnuda y no tuvo una erección. No debería ser malo para mi ego, porque él es un doctor y está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas… O eso espero. Sin embargo, tengo una autoestima sentible últimamente.

Por las noches, pasaba mi tiempo pensando en diferentes escenarios donde Edward entraba de rodillas a pedirme perdón. Yo diría algo como: _"Dos palabras, Edward. Dilo. Cinco letras y me tienes. ¡DILO! Pero sino vienes a eso, simplemente dame la oportunidad de ser feliz. Eres como la droga que no se puede dejar. No porque no quiera o no lo intente… que lo he hecho, créeme. Pero, hay algo en ti, que grita por ayuda. Y, peor aún, algo dentro de mí, se ahoga por ayudarte. Así que… ¿Qué dirás Edward?"._ Luego, mi propia mente veía ese escenario como una utopía, y me limitaba a fantasear con romperle la nariz. Sanaría antes que mi corazón roto, pero tendría el placer de deformarle la cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día número 7, posterior a mi llegada, Heidi insistió en que diéramos un paseo. Me subió a la silla de ruedas, aún contra mis quejas. Pero insistió, que no me veía elegante o guapa caminando con un yeso en mi pierna.

—Se supone que no debo decirlo. Yo… le prometí que no te diría. Pero ya comienza a darme lástima.

—¿De quién hablamos? —Heidi había estado en mi habitación cuando Benjamín coqueteaba descaradamente. Al principio creí que ella y Benjamín tenían algo, basándome en las expresiones que ponía cuando escuchaba sus proposiciones.

—De él.

Estaba escondida tras una enorme maseta en la esquina. Era imposible que me viera… pero yo lo veía.

Edward se veía horrible. La -no tan suave- barba en su cara, demostraba que llevaba un tiempo por aquí. Iba a pedirle que me sacara de aquí antes de ponerme a llorar, cuando vi que Alice estaba a su lado.

Ellos se gritaban. Nada nuevo, realmente.

—Han peleado cada momento de los últimos 7 días —comentó Heidi acercándose a mi oído—. Los pacientes se han quejado tanto, que los guardias amenazaron con sacarlo. Yo… aún no estoy segura si tu pequeña amiga, es la abogada del diablo o sólo una buena actriz. Pero créeme, le ha dicho cosas que sonrojarían a un camionero.

Heidi nos acercó lo suficiente para escuchar su pelea. Esta vez, mi corazón herido se escondió más abajo en mi pecho y la niña metiche salió a flote.

—Es linda, buena y soporta todos tus malditos estados de ánimo cambiantes. Ella se preocupa por ti Eddie, aun cuando tú no dejas que lo haga. ¡DIOS! Ella se preocupa por ti aun cuando no quiere preocuparse por ti. Y… aparte de ser amable, ¡Tiene carácter! Te defiende ante mí cuando empiezo a soltar tu mierda. Pero, también es valiente… se aburrió de recibir migajas y pidió más. ¡Ella está dispuesta a dejarte ir si tú también la dejas ir! —Alice tenía ambas manos en su cadera.

Cualquiera que diga que una delgada mujer de metro y medio no da miedo, no conoce a Alice.

—NO SOY BUENO PARA ELLA —Edward no alzaba la voz como cuando discutía conmigo. Sólo… se contenía. Como una bomba esperando una detonación inminente.

—Estas roto. Tú… desde mi hermana. Estás totalmente roto. No sólo por su muerte, la amabas, si… y te daño muchísimo que muriera. Pero nadie muere de amor. Edward, sigues sufriendo por ese accidente, porque murió tu hija.

—Alice… tu hermana y yo teníamos problemas pero…

—¿PROBLEMAS? ¡Vaya! Es la manera más suave de decir " _Ella se acostaba con Mike y todo el puto mundo lo sabía"_ —¡¿Qué?! ¿ESA ZORRA SE HABÍA ACOSTADO CON SU AMIGO? Si yo estaba sorprendida e inclinándome en la silla para escuchar su respuesta, mi enfermera parecía mirar el más interesante partido de tenis—. Angie era mi hermana y la debo amar por siempre, sea como sea, pero no era buena. ¡BELLA SI LO ES!

—¿Qué se supone que haga, niña? La he alejado, rechazado y casi humillado todo este tiempo. Aunque ella sienta algo por mí, yo…

—Edward —Alice le dio la mejor y más hermosa cachetada que una chica de metro y medio le puede dar a alguien del tamaño de Edward—. ¿Siempre fuiste así de idiota o sólo ahora? ¡Isabella está enamorada de ti! Dile la verdad sobre Ángela. ¡DIOS! Por primera vez dile toda la verdad sobre Angie. Y tiene 25… —sonrió, casi como si eso significase algo—, sus emociones serán más importantes que su orgullo si sabes decir las palabras correctas.

—¡NO LO SÉ ENANA! He jodido las cosas tantas veces que… no sé ni qué decirle. ¡Además, tú hermana…!

—Estás enamorado de la idea de amarla. Has estado perdido en tu pasado por tanto tiempo, que es difícil darse cuenta que puedes estas equivocado" —volvió a reírse como la loca desquiciada que era.

—No estoy enamorado de la idea de amarla. Realmente estoy enamorado de Bella —Alice me miró fijamente.

Yo… simplemente entre en combustión espontánea. Habría pedido que lo repitiera si estuviera más cerca. Sólo para asegurarme que realmente lo dijo. Incluso Heidi a mi lado saltaba de emoción en su asiento.

—¡Estoy tan encantada de que aceptes que la amas! —Alice lo abrazó y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Supe que no revelaría mi escondite cuando alzo su pulgar sin que Edward la viera—. ¡Tonto Edward! Ahora ve con Bella, dile. Puedes partir con un _"Soy idiota"._ Ella no te cerrará la puerta en la cara después de eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heidi volvió a mi habitación como si audicionara para rápido y furioso. Si hubiera algún día una competencia de carretas empujando sillas de ruedas, esta mujer sería la campeona invicta.

Me ayudó a subirme a la camilla y ambas fingimos leer la primera cosa que encontramos con nuestras manos.

Podrían haber pasado 5 minutos o 2 horas, pero ambas estábamos demasiado emocionadas por ser tan buenas metiches.

Un suave golpeteo retumbó en la puerta y ambas aguantamos la respiración. Ella esperando el mejor de los romances de hospital. Y yo cruzando la mitad de mi cuerpo para que fuera Edward.

—Soy el mayor idiota el mundo —no respondí. Porque era cierto…. Y porque si hablaba, la única cosa que saldría de mi boca es uno de esos humillantes grititos agudos que hace mi hermana cuando está feliz.

—Sé que no merezco una oportunidad —sacó un ramo de flores de su espalda. Era uno de esos escuálidos ramos que venden en los hospitales con un " _Espero que te mejores_ ", pero en ese momento, creí que eran maravillosas—. Pero lucharé hasta ganármela.

Edward se acercó a mí, mirándome y derritiéndome al mismo tiempo. No importaba que no estuviéramos solos, él sabía cómo alejarme de la tierra con solo una caricia.

Retiró el libro que tenía en las manos y no volvió a soltarlas.

—Una vez te dije que no era la clase de hombre que quiere una relación. Que no tomaba de la mano, ni salía en citas, ni besaba. Pero… lo cierto es, que la única cosa que he deseado más que besarte, desde que te conocí, es hacerte el amor.

Podría haber respondido cualquier cosa. Desde un grito agudo a fingir un desmayo en medio de mi camilla. Pero lo cierto, es que no hice ninguna de esas cosas.

Porque mi coqueto médico entró en la habitación, rompiendo toda la burbuja romántica en que Edward me había atrapado e hipnotizado.

Fue suficiente para separarme de la miel y decir:

—Pues, es una pena. Porque Ben me invitó a salir… y le dije que sí. Te dije que no habría escalas grises… y tú saliste de la habitación. El doctor Malek, por otro lado, me ha convencido con ese adorable acento suyo.

El susodicho doctor sonrió. Como si fuera el gato que dejan sólo en la carnicería. Edward lo miró con odio. Estaba bastante segura que dos tiburones peleando, ponían mejores gestos.

Y yo… bueno, que no se diga que se lo pondría tan fácil. Porque, para su desgracia, soy rencorosa.

—No puedes salir con este idiota —Edward me miró, como miras a un niño pequeño esperando que entienda por el mismo que está tomando una mala decisión.

—Mírame hacerlo.

Edward salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

—La única cosa que un hombre quiere más que la mujer que ama, es la misma amada que no puede tener —Heidi palmeó mi espalda, casi dándome suerte. Yo me limité a sonreír. Porque, por primera vez, no temía perderlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este debe haber sido uno de los capítulos que más me costó escribir. Porque, no importaba el punto de vista de quién lo contaba, algo simplemente le faltaba.  
En fin, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**Con cariño, Gabi**


	19. Capítulo 19: Una zorra, pero con clase

**Capítulo 19:**

" **Una zorra, pero con clase"**

 _Esta es Lis beteando a la velocidad de la luz. Gracias chica, adoro tus mensajes adjuntados al capítulo! Jajajaj_

Mi actual cita con el Doctor, solo ha servido para una cosa: calibrar mi escala de valoración de hombres.

Emmett solía estar justo en el primer lugar en "Jodido _hijo de puta_ ", hasta que conocí a Edward. Pero esa no es la categoría que calibré esta noche.

Naah. Hoy conocí un nuevo nivel de hombres obvios.

Por si al mundo no le había quedado claro –después de las 2 eternas semanas que estuve en el hospital– que el Doctor quería meterme en su cama… esta noche, ese sutil detalle había quedado tallado en piedra.

Vale, quizás la culpa fue un poco mía al ponerme los leggins más apretados que tengo, unos tacos estratosféricos y bueno… tengo brasieres que tapan más que la playera que llevo. ¡Pero no! Mi vestimenta tipo zorra era porque Edward se había atrincherado en el salón y no había fuerza militar para sacarlo. ¡Juro que antes iba vestida como niña buena!

¡De acuerdo! Como niña buena que busca fiesta. Porque el vestido entallado y ropa interior negra, no me los pongo solo por el gusto de andar incomoda por la calle.

—No vas a salir vestida así —fue la frase que necesité de mi acojonante vecino, para volver a mi cuarto, y no salir de allí hasta estar segura que me podían confundir con una golfa.

—No me esperes despierto.

Usualmente no tengo el gusto de dejar a Edward con la boca abierta, así que guardo el recuerdo como algo realmente valioso. De cualquier manera, salí de allí con las bragas más incomodas del planeta y esta mini playera, con la que siento que apunto con dos rayos lasers cuando la temperatura baja.

" _Debí haber traído una chaqueta_ ", fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza cuando llegué al restaurant donde quede con el sexy Doctor.

Eran pequeñas mesas blancas, con sillas del mismo color, rodeadas de pequeñas y suaves luces que amenizaban el lugar. ¡Era el lugar ideal para una pareja que busca algo de privacidad! Hasta ahí, no pensé que Benjamin Malek fuera la clase de hombre obvio.

Se molestó en preguntar como seguía mi pierna y bromear sobre el peligro que corría con mis zapatos. Preguntó también cómo había ido mi día y otra serie de preguntas en las que realmente no estaba interesado en su respuesta.

No solo me di cuenta por sus "a-ham" en los momentos inadecuados, ni porque asentía, dándome la razón cuando intenté hablar de la lencería femenina en animales… ¿Ya entienden? No era sólo por lo obvio. Sino porque su cabeza apuntaba única y exclusivamente a los rayos lasers que salían de mi pecho.

No recuerdo haber cruzado los brazos durante tanto tiempo en algún otro momento de mi vida.

Mi calibración de hombres obvios, no terminó ahí. Es más, recién estaba activándola. Porque luego llegó la comida.

Ostras rellenas.

Vale, que hasta el sujeto más idiota del mundo sabe que es una comida afrodisiaca. Las ostras tienen un alto contenido en minerales, sobretodo en zinc, ayuda a un mejor rendimiento sexual del hombre ya que le ayuda a producir esperma y testosterona. También se dice de la ostra que ayuda en la dilatación femenina, pero es algo que no ha sido científicamente demostrado. ¿No me creen? ¡Lo he googleado mientras Ben iba por unos tragos!

Podría haber pedido algo más sutil, aún con el mismo fin… ¡Pero no! Las ostras eran tan sutiles como un elefante en una vidriería. Básicamente, él estaba dejando viagra y condón sobre la mesa.

No es que me queje. Las ostras estuvieron geniales. Y ¡Siempre es importante usar protección!

Su nivel de "Obviedad" sólo aumento durante el postre. Una especie de volcán de chocolate con el que retuve el impulso de lamer mis dedos… sólo para no aumentar su idea de llevarme a la cama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pensé en volver a mi casa cuando terminamos la cena. Pensé en despedirme cordialmente y buscar otro hospital cercano… porque no había forma existente en que me arriesgara a volver a toparme con este tipo nuevamente con una de esas camisas que muestra todo tu trasero mientras caminas tranquila por los pasillos.

Pero luego llegó el recuerdo del antisocial sujeto que deje en mi sala. De la insuperable expresión de su rostro cuando salí vestida de puta y del único mensaje que me había mandado esta noche… " _ya es tarde ¿no?"._

¡JODER! ¡YA DECIDIRÍA YO CUÁNDO " _ES TARDE_ "!

Fue justo esa idea la que me llevó a comprender qué tanto quería Ben meterse en mis bragas.

Me invitó a su auto y… ¡Sí me molestó que no se quedara a abrir mi puerta! Digo, puedo abrirla yo misma, no tengo las manos atrofiadas o algo, pero si tanto quiere darme vueltas en su cama, al menos podría esforzarse la primera noche.

Cuando llegamos a su casa entendí la Verdadera revelación.

Si las ostras y el volcán de chocolate fueron el viagra y un condón sobre la mesa, durante la cena…. Su sala, eran tres películas porno, con el único hombre sobre la faz del planeta, después de una borrachera.

¡Joder! ¿Han visto el comercial de " _9 de cada 10 gatos prefieren whiskas_ "? Pues, 9 de cada 10 mujeres se revolcarían sólo con este escenario. Da igual el otro sujeto, él no entra en la variable.

Tenía una chimenea ocupando la mitad de toda una pared. Las brasas dentro, aun iluminaban la habitación tenuemente. Dos copas sobre la mesa de centro, acompañado de vinos los cuales que no puedo ni pronunciar… ya fuera estando sobria o ebria. Los sillones –tan grandes como mi jodida cama– rodeaban la chimenea. Y en medio de todo, una alfombra acolchada, en la que aún el sujeto más escrupuloso, dormiría una siesta.

No fui realmente consciente de Ben quedando en mi espalda, poniendo sus manos en mi cadera y besando mi cuello vulgarmente, porque estaba apreciando su sala.

Y es que… ¡YA VIERAN SU SALA!

Si no la arrendaba para hacer escenas de películas románticas, estaba perdiendo dinero fácil. ¡Él era Doctor! ¿Qué iba a saber? Pero yo, que tenía un sueldo considerable en la empresa, para luego soportar mis gastos solo con la ganancia de una camarera, era un cambio drástico. ¿Si le pedía su sala para arrendarla, me la prestaría?

Si no me funcionaba el negocio con las películas…. Siempre hacían falta moteles en esta zona ¿No?

—No he dejado de pensar en ti —la frase llegó a mis oídos cuando él intentaba meterse en mis leggins.

¿Eso funcionará con alguna chica? ¿O es una de esas frases que los hombres sueltan y no esperan una respuesta? Mi experiencia era un tanto limitada, Jake era demasiado cariñoso. Paul no se molestaba en gastar palabras y Edward… bueno, no voy a hablar de Edward. Él solo habría la boca para joder el momento.

Ben comenzó a llevarme al sillón. ¿Pretendía que nuestra " _primera vez_ " fuera sobre un sillón? ¡Okey! La sala era un altar afrodisiaco, ¡Pero hasta Paul se molestó en llegar a mi cama! Edward y la mesa de mi cocina fueron un momento de calentura y debilidad, así que no cuentan.

Cuando levantó la mini playera y beso mis rayos lasers, supe que era hora de usar el Plan B.

—Espera un segundo, debo llamar a mis hijas y ver si están bien.

—¿Hijas? —Ben alejó sus labios de mi cuerpo, como si le hubiera dicho que tenía lepra o algo por el estilo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bebe, ¿Ya se acostó tu hermana? —fue mi frase después es escuchar el _"Hey tú"_ en la línea.

— _Asumiré que Malek está escuchando… o quizás se está desnudando. Espero que no esté desnudo_ —podía imaginarme las expresiones de Heidi contestando el teléfono. O mejor aún, las de Alice a su lado, soportando la música que nuestra pelirroja amiga, tanto amaba.

Resulta que mi estadía en el hospital, no fue exactamente como lo esperaba.  
No estoy hablando de cierto vecino celoso, que orinaba a mí alrededor cuando el sexy Doctor se atrevía a revisar mi ficha médica… que, siendo sincera y totalmente imparcial, él si la revisaba más veces de las estricta y moralmente necesarias. Ahora está claro, que probablemente veía si no era alérgica a las ostras o al latex.

No… yo me refería más a mis " _nuevas amigas_ "; Alice, Rosie y Heidi pasaban gran parte del día conmigo. Incluso compartíamos historias y risas como verdaderas amigas de toda la vida.

Comenzaba a pensar en nosotras como las Spice Girls –no porque me guste el grupo, sino porque era toda la variedad musical que Heidi ponía para mí en el hospital–. Heidi era Geri Halliwell. Alice quedaba bien como Melanie Chisholm. Y Rosalie era sin duda Victoria Beckham.

Yo… bueno, me gustaban las líneas de Mel B en Wannabe.

—Lo sé cariño, pero la junta se alargó.

— _Espera… ¿quieres decir que él ya está desnudo?_ —no estaba segura si su tono de voz era asco o rabia.

—¡No cielo! La junta ya está terminando. Llegaré pronto a casa. Haz que tu hermana se duerma.

Podía escuchar a Alice y Rose luchando por quitarle el teléfono, pero también podía ver que no era necesario. Ben había abrochado hasta el último botón de su camisa y me miraba con recelo. ¡Como si tener hijos fuera algo contagioso!

Supe que no había podido ganar el teléfono cuando escuché a Rose decir " _¿No te vas a acostar con él de verdad, cierto?"._ Mientras que Alice gritaba _"¡Dale duro, tigre!"_ al mismo tiempo que Heidi le decía a mi hermana _"¿Cómo te acuestas con alguien de mentira?"_

—Amor, si no puedes controlar a la pequeña, ¿Cómo se supone que cuides al que viene?

Fue todo lo que necesité para cerrar el trato. El Doctor me incitó a terminar nuestra adorable velada y me dijo que había llamado a un taxi.

¡SI SERÁ CABRÓN!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En fin, llegué a mi departamento… después de pasar unas 2 horas en la casa de Heidi en la noche de chicas que tenía con Alice y Rose. Porque, bueno… Le dije a Edward que no me esperara despierto. No había fuerza en la tierra que me hiciera llegar antes de la media noche.

Hubiera sido medianamente feliz si llegaba y él me estuviera esperando para discutir conmigo. ¡Mierda! Hubiera sido feliz simplemente con él estando en mi departamento. Esperando para hablar y no huir a su piso a refunfuñar en solitario. Parte importante de una relación es hablar de tus problemas con tu pareja… y ¡Sabía que salir con el Doctor sería un problema! Aunque nosotros no fuéramos pareja.

Me demoré subiendo por las escaleras. Me saqué los tacos asesinos que llevaba porque no soy masoquista, pero me aseguré de poner todo en su lugar antes de llegar a mi piso.

La sorpresa no fue encontrar a Edward en medio de una sala oscura, prendiendo la luz cuando diera el primer paso dentro. Tampoco fue el escenario en que los dos hablábamos como civilizados adultos que somos.

No… la sorpresa fue un jodido balde de agua fría que deja a "Ice bucket challenge" como un baño de aguas termales.

La putibragas.

¡ASÍ ES, AMIGAS MÍAS! La putibragas. La zorra de piernas kilométricas. La pelirroja hija de su muy puta madre estaba afuera de mi departamento con una playera aún más pequeña que la mía y una falda que era más estrecha que algunos de mis cinturones. Nunca la había visto en persona, pero no necesitaba dos ocasiones para decir que usaba demasiado maquillaje. Y que no era su color natural de pelo. ¡ZORRA!  
Si Edward no hubiera estado conversando con ella en la puerta, quizás mi ira no sería tan evidente. Quizás, si hubiera sido otra de las amantes temporales del idiota de mi vecino, conversando con él, podría haber pasado por su lado y entrado a mi departamento dignamente. Pero no. Me pare al lado de ambas escorias humanas y metí mi mano a la cartera.

Está de más decir que la zorra miró asombrada la caja de condones que dejé en su mano.

—El sexo protegido es bueno. No quiero escuchar más casos de las amantes de Edward que contagió de Sífilis.

La expresión de _putibragas-piernas kilométricas_ fue de puro espanto. Edward en cambio, aún sonreía cuando entró a la casa.

—No entiendo que tanto te ríes —no pude evitar la cara de ira. Así que caminé a la cocina por un café—. No volverás a tener sexo con esa zorra.

Sentí a Edward tras de mí cuando comencé a verter agua caliente en mi taza. Él no estaba ni remotamente tocándome, pero su calor era abrasante.

—Me río porque eres hermosa cuando estás celosa. Y… no había podido decírtelo antes tan libremente.

Voltee, porque si se acercaba a mí, le tiraba la taza de café en la cara. Ya me encargaría después de mandarle flores al hospital. Flores y condones, porque con lo cabrón que es, probablemente encuentre alguna zorra en urgencias médicas.

—Eres un idiota —levanté la taza para tomar un poco de café… pero sólo un poco. Causaría más daños si la taza estaba llena cuando la estrellara en su cara—. Uno de campeonato ¿Lo sabías?

Comenzó a sonreír y la sangre en mi cuerpo hervía tanto como el agua que estaba en mi café.

—En primer lugar, con Sífilis o sin ella, conseguiría que Tanya se acueste conmigo —comenzó a acercarse y comprobé 2 cosas; la putibragas no solo era puta, también era idiota. La segunda, es que mi puntería no podía fallar si Edward se seguía acercando.

—Y en segundo lugar, aunque me encanta cuando te pones celosa… el furioso aquí debería ser yo. ¿Debo recordarte con quién saliste hoy? ¿Cómo te vestiste para él? ¿O la jodida hora que era cuando llegaste? — Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y tiró de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Importándole una mierda el café derramándose entre nosotros.

Debería dolerme o al menos tendría que sentir el agua caliente en mi vientre. Pero, por vergonzoso que suene, siento como mi cuerpo eleva su temperatura cuando él me toca.

—Quizás deba volver a poner tu espalda sobre esa mesa para recordarte a quién amas.

—SI SERÁS… TÚ… JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA. CABRÓN EGOMANIACO. YO NO…

Me besó.

No de manera suave o recatada.

Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura, me subió a la mesa donde tuvimos sexo alguna vez, ¡E invadió mi boca con la suya! Mordió mis labios y demostró en todo momento que él llevaba el ritmo principal del beso. Sus manos apresaron mi cintura y se encargó de moldear el resto de mi cuerpo al suyo… ¡Jodida entrepierna traidora que disfrutaba al duro invasor de espacio!

—¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres estar conmigo cuando sigues hablando con esa zorra? —fue mi queja cuando conseguí poner una distancia entre los dos. Nuestros labios se veían hinchados y nuestro cabello gritaba sexo frustrado—. ¿Va a ser así cada vez que peleemos? ¡¿Llamarás a tu zorra y la convencerás de tener sexo aun cuando tienes sífilis?! —si bien su sonrisa me perturbó un segundo, no me distrajo del tema de nuestra pelea.

—No tengo sífilis. No tengo ninguna puta ETS, porque las únicas mujeres con las que he tenido sexo sin protección eres tú y Angie. Y dado que han pasado al menos unos 5 años desde que estuve con Ángela…

—¡Ese no es el puto punto de discusión, Edward! —aunque si me gusto saber que si había ocupado condón con ellas—. ¿Será tu número de emergencias cada vez que no pensemos igual?

Sus manos tomaron demasiado rápido las mías y las apoyó sobre la mesa, por arriba de mi cabeza mientras ocupaba su cuerpo para apoyar mi espalda en la condenada mesa de la cocina. Sus caderas, aún entre mis piernas, se restregaron sin ningún descaro.

—No llamé a Tanya. Ella llamó a tu puerta mientras yo caminaba furioso de un lado a otro porque tú no llegabas de la cita con tu maldito Doctor. Vino a tu puerta después de tocar en la mía… Nada de qué sorprenderse, cuando he estado hablando de ti durante los últimos 6 meses constantemente. Hoy le dije que te amo. Y que no voy a joder mis escasas oportunidades contigo por un revolcón… Ella parecía entenderlo cuando llegaste a ofrecer tus condones. Los cuales, estoy jodidamente feliz de que no hayas ocupado. Casi quiero ir con el Doctor y reírme en su cara.

Mi cerebro sólo razonó hasta la parte que dijo que me amaba.

Los labios de Edward volvieron a batallar con los míos, pero soltó mis manos para poder jugar con mis pechos o, en su defecto, hacerse un espacio entre nuestras entrepiernas.

Estaba perdiéndome en la sensación cuando el orgullo gritó en mi cabeza fuerte y claro la señal de ALERTA.

—Espera —Edward permitió que lo empujara de arriba mío. No era posible, humanamente, que alguien de mi tamaño, ganara una batalla de fuerza contra alguien de su tamaño—. No voy a acostarme contigo solo por decir _te amo_.

—Pretendía que hiciéramos el amor, porque tú también me amas —aquella sonrisa altanera, debería haber enfriado mi sangre. Es una pena que no lo hiciera. Tendría que darme una ducha fría por su culpa.

—Jamás te he dicho eso —me baje de la mesa y evalúe mi próxima defensa.

—Tampoco lo has negado —él vino de nuevo hacia mí. Solo que esta vez no me violó con su lengua o hizo subir la temperatura de mi cuerpo con su pene frotándose entre mis piernas. Él me rodeo con sus brazos y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Por favor Princesa, no vuelvas a salir con ese idiota. Con él o con nadie. Déjame arreglar mi imagen para ti. Déjame mostrarte cómo soy realmente.

—Y-o… yo se-seguiré sin acostarme contigo, aunque me lleves a la mejor cita del mundo y entrenes a un cachorro para que haga ojitos a tu favor —fuerza de voluntad, este no es el momento de abandonarme. Él rompió nuestro corazón… lo justo es que se esfuerce en reunir los pedazos.

—Entonces es bueno que haya decidido partir por los besos y las flores —sentí su sonrisa sobre mi cabeza, y la vi cuando se inclinó para llevarlos contra mis labios.

—¿Qué flores? —mis manos estaban en su nuca aceptando y pidiendo más del beso. ¡Tontas ilusas! Ya las castigaría cuando nos quedemos a solas.

Edward se inclinó más y puso uno de sus brazos tras mis rodillas mientras que el otro reposaba en mi espalda. Me alzó como a una novia y yo… bueno, me derretí justo en ese momento ¡Pero no le pedí que me tomara contra la pared o algo! Solo altero de sobremanera mi pequeño corazón en reparaciones.

Mi cuarto era una florería.

No estoy jodiendo. Había unos 50 ramos de diferentes flores repartidos en la pieza. Pétalos de rosa repartidos en el edredón. Orquídeas en mi ventana. Hortencias de diferentes colores en el suelo, alrededor de la cama. ¡MIERDA! La mitad de ellas no sabía ni cómo se llamaban.

—¿Ya puedo tachar las flores de mi lista de tareas inconclusas?

—Aún no me acostaré contigo —besé su mejilla y disfruté silenciosamente de seguir en sus brazos.

—Ya lo sé —caminó por mi cuarto y me dejó suavemente sobre mi cama, para luego acostarse al otro extremo—. Pero es una tarea menos. —me guiño un ojo, e hiperventile.

Lo hice disimuladamente, porque mi orgullo me convencería de ahorcarme si lo evidenciaba.

—Edward… no me acostaré contigo por esto. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

—A-ham —se puso de lado y puso uno de sus enormes brazos sobre mí con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Entonces qué esperas para irte? Esto es lindo… e incluso romántico pero…

—Nena… cállate. No he podido dormir tranquilamente la última semana, sabiendo que saldrías con el imbécil del Doctor. Solo quiero dormir contigo a mi lado —su agarre sobre mi cuerpo se apretó más, moldeando mi espalda a su pecho—. Además, si la memoria no me falla, la que tiene sueños eróticos vividos, es otra. Si alguien corre peligro de ser agredido sexualmente esta noche, soy yo. Ahora duerme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vale, para él era fácil decirlo. Podía sentir su respiración tranquila y coordinada en mi espalda. Y aunque sentí a su amigo chocar entre mi trasero al principio, se comenzó a relajar cuando Edward se durmió… Yo, al contrario, no podía estar más despierta.

Jodido idiota cabrón.

Estúpido Edward.

Me hervía tanto la sangre –aun después de 3 horas de nuestra pelea en la cocina–, que tuve que sacar su brazo de encima, y caminar a la ducha.

La voz orgullosa se quedó acostada entre las sabanas… Calentita a su lado, mientras yo me arriesgaba a una neumonía con el baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno... ¿Que dicen? Esta vez si no me demoré "tanto" en actualizar.  
PD: alguien me preguntó sobre " _Daddy in progress_ " y la verdad es que no pretendo abandonarlo. Me encanta esa historia... es sólo que no estoy segura de cómo continuar.  
besos, Gabi**


	20. Capítulo 20: Otro amor uno diferente

**Capítulo 20**

" **Otro amor… uno diferente"**

Este capítulo, como casi todos los demás, fue beteado por **Lisvette Guanda**. Usualmente me hace pensar que debo escribir el capítulo desde otra perspectiva cada vez que responde mis mail's... pero adoro sus comentarios sinceros. Escribí esto escuchando **_Tom Odell - Another Love_** , y también **_Kodaline - All I Want_**. Las estrofas casi al final, son extractos de " _ **Aunque tú no lo sepas" de Quique González.**_

Como ya saben, los personajes son creación de _ **S. Meyer.**_ Pero la historia es totalmente _ **mía.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edward:**

Recuerdo que la miraba. Recuerdo acariciar su oscuro cabello mientras ella enredaba sus piernas desnudas entre las sabanas. Sabía que cada caricia la acercaría a mi cuerpo. Y no podía descontinuarlas. Ella era mi mundo. La gravedad que me ataba a la tierra. Era la luz de mi día y la guía en las noches más oscuras. Ella era todo. Siempre fue todo.

Una caricia más y dejaría su brazo sobre mi pecho. Luego otra, y sus piernas rodearían las mías. Un pequeño beso en los labios la despertaría… ¡Pero no era lo que buscaba! No aunque recibiera la mejor sonrisa de mi día después de esa rutina de tantos años.

Quería tenerla contra mi cuerpo. Segura. A salvo. Para toda la eternidad. Porque ella era mi esposa. Era la madre de mi hija… era mi Angie.

Veía su cara pacifica, sus facciones suaves y delicadas y me negaba a creer que la mierda que Felix había dicho, fuera real. Ella no podía estar engañándome. Muchísimo menos con Mike. Por eso no me importaba haber partido su cara. Por eso no sentía el menor rencor por decirle que no me volviese a dirigir la palabra. ¡Ese Maldito hijo de puta!… él sólo quería arruinar mi felicidad. No podía aguantar que por fin fuera feliz.

Así que la acaricie. Lo hice una y otra vez, pero su cuerpo no se acercaba al mío. Su mano no se ponía sobre mi pecho, ni sus piernas se enroscaban contra las mías. Estaba ahí, sin estar ahí realmente.

Repetí el patrón otra vez hasta que ella despertó. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa que tanto anhelaba, no llegó. En su lugar, un " _Buenos días, Edward"._

Se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha… como si nuestra rutina en los últimos años fuera un trámite para el que no tuviera tiempo, ni ganas de realizar. Pasaron varios minutos antes de levantarme. Caminé al baño esperando una explicación… no dudaba de mi esposa, pero no me gustaba sentir celos sólo por un rumor. Uno del que estaba seguro que era imposible.

La ola de vapor me golpeó apenas entré y su silueta en la cortina de la ducha me dejo estático. No porque fuera asombrosamente hermosa, que sí lo era. Fue más bien porque Angie no me había escuchado entrar y su mano se perdía entre sus piernas, causando gemidos que intentaba ahogar bajo la ducha. Bien… podía despertar un día sin mi beso de madrugada o su sonrisa característica, siempre y cuando fuera reemplazado con una intensa sesión de sexo en la ducha.

Terminaba de quitarme los boxers cuando un nombre salió de los labios de mi esposa mientras se masturbaba. Un nombre que no era el mío. Sino el de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Salí del baño igual de silencioso que al entrar.

Debía haber escuchado mal. Debía estar imaginando cosas. Debían ser los celos jugándome una mala broma.

Sabía que ninguna de mis excusas era cierta, pero no podía creerlo.

Recordaba el día de nuestra boda. El día en que Bonnie había llegado al mundo… recordaba cada momento feliz en el matrimonio y me negaba a creer que mi esposa me engañaba con Mike. No podía ser cierto. ¡Simplemente, no podía!

Aunque… fue más fácil de creer con el paso de los días.

No me siento ni escasamente orgulloso de haber revisado su celular… este sólo había brillado en el momento y lugar inadecuado. ¡Ni siquiera lo había desbloqueado! El mensaje se encargó de torturar mi corazón mostrándolo en la misma pantalla inicial… " _No puedo esperar a sentirte a mi alrededor. La última vez me dejaste deseando más. M_ ". La rabia, reemplazó el dolor en mi mano cuando los vidrios de la botella en la que tomaba cerveza, se partieron entre mis dedos.

Esa noche, llegué _inexplicablemente_ antes. No lo suficiente para ver el juego previo, pero si a tiempo para ver a la que _supuestamente_ era el amor de mi vida, jugando al caballito con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Y es que, cuando la vida te da limones, a la mierda con las limonadas.

Recuerdo haber golpeado su cara tan duro, que mis nudillos sangraron. Recuerdo los gritos de mi esposa, rogándome porque no lo matara…. Recuerdo haber querido matarlo, y detenerme, sólo porque era lo que ella deseaba. ¡Era un idiota! ¡La amaba, como un idiota! Y ese, es el peor amor que puede haber en una relación. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero lo aprendí con el paso de los años.

—Edward, yo te amo… Es sólo que —mi dulce y delicada esposa, se había puesto entre nosotros. Ayudaba a su amante a levantarse del suelo y limpiar el desastre en el que había transformado su cara—. Te quiero, pero no eres lo que necesito.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?

No lo entendí en ese momento. Y Angie estaba demasiado "enamorada" de Mike como para siquiera explicármelo. Sin embargo, seguimos juntos. Ella seguía engañándome y yo fingía no saberlo. Lo hacíamos por Bonnie, ella merecía ambos padres… Angela podía no ser una esposa modelo, pero era una buena madre. Y yo…. Yo era capaz de bajar la maldita luna, si mi hija me lo pedía. Amaba a mi esposa. Como un idiota terco e insistente. Creía que mi amor podía ser suficiente para ambos. Que ella se aburriría de Mike y regresaría a mi… No ocurrió, pero la amaba lo suficiente para ignorarlo.

" _Te quiero… pero no eres lo que necesito_ "

La simple frase me torturaba día y noche. Y jamás la entendí.

No hasta que vi a Bella estrellarse contra un auto. Lo entendí cada maldito momento en que no tenía noticias de ella en la sala de espera.

La amaba, pero no podíamos estar juntos. Yo estaba roto y no quería llevar su vitalidad conmigo.

Fue, tristemente, la manera más simple de entender a Angie. Yo no quería a Bella en mi vida. No la deseaba a mí alrededor… pero ciertamente, la necesitaba al extremo de torturarme estando a su lado, sin poder tocarla. Y la amaba lo suficiente, para conformarme con su cercanía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las flores en su cama, no eran un elaborado truco para entrar en sus pantalones. Yo sólo intentaba reivindicarme.

Y, también quería dejar al Doctor como idiota desinteresado… eso, solo era un plus.

Tenerla en mis brazos durante la noche… eso si fue la gloria. Aún más que verla sacar las garras contra Tanya o no negar que me amaba. Fingí dormir cuando se levantó al baño y mantuve mi respiración tranquila cuando volvió a vestirse a la pieza. Era inevitable pensar en la situación sin recordar a Angela, pero esto era diferente. Era un amor diferente. Con Angela, sentía que no podía respirar si no estaba con ella. Que mi vida se limitaba a ella…. Por el contario, Bella me hace desear ser mejor. Elevar sus expectativas de lo que espera de mí, sólo porque ella merece aún más de lo que cualquiera puede darle. Yo no solo quería estar a su lado... Deseaba hacerlo bien.

Mi esposa era la sombra de mi pasado. Isabella era una luz incandescente en mi futuro.

Una luz que tenía un culo demasiado pecaminoso para mi autocontrol y su seguridad.

.

.

.

—Está enamorado —podía sentir la mirada de Felix en mi nuca. Y como se veían corazones en sus ojos.

—¡Está obsesionado! —contra-atacó Jasper, en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras le escribía su millonésimo mensaje a Alice.

—Está jodido —fue la frase de Paul, sin darle mayor importancia. Seguía pensando que estaba celoso porque Bella no lo hubiera elegido, pero él solo se reía ante la idea.

Era difícil juntarnos los 4 después de toda la mierda que pasó bajo el puente. Pero eran mis amigos…. Y los cabrones estaban ahí para mí sin importar la clase de idiota que fui con ellos.

—Debería mandarle otro ramo

—¡¿Estás jodiéndonos, cierto?! —Paul se inclinó en su asiento, dejando su cara entre ambos puestos delanteros—. Hemos estado aquí las últimas 3 horas, tengo el maldito culo cuadrado por ti. Le has mandado 7 ramos de putas flores… ¡Si quieres algo con ella, solo levanta tu jodida humanidad y díselo! —había dejado los dedos de su mano extendidos y los iba bajando, uno a uno, mientras enumeraba… asegurándose de dejar el dedo medio sin bajar. Solo para enfatizar su desagrado ¡Cabrón!

—Paul tiene razón —si había algo que no pasaba con frecuencia, era que Felix estuviese de acuerdo con Paul—, la amas. Ella te ama. No entiendo por qué darle tantas vueltas.

—Le dijiste al último niño de las flores que le mandara tu invitación, ¿Cierto? Pues, saca las pelotas que olvidaste hace años, y arriésgate a un _no_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salí de mi maldito auto lleno de idiotas.

Bueno, me sacaron de él, los muy hijos de puta… pero a fin de cuentas, es lo mismo.

Estaba en una de las mesas de Bella, esperando que ella llegase a mi lado. La miraba desde mi puesto, conversando con Alice totalmente relajada, mientras ponían música en esas enormes maquinas con luces… ignorándome como si fuera invisible.

Había escrito una nota. Era un simple " _¿Quieres salir conmigo_?". Yo la miraba desde mi auto, esperando su reacción, pero hizo con el ramo lo mismo que con el resto de flores. Meterlos a la basura.

Levanté la mano hacia Bella y Alice. Ambas me miraron, pero se dieron vuelta y siguieron conversando. Estaba parándome para ir con ellas cuando una chica, de unos 20 años como máximo, se acercó a mi mesa apoyando la cadera contra la esquina.

—¿Qué te sirvo, guapo? —sonreí cuando note la fría mirada de Bella y Alice en la espalda de la muchacha. No me fijé realmente en ella antes del odio en sus miradas. Era una morena de cabello hasta media espalda, con una playera demasiado ajustada. Llevaba un gafete con el nombre _Jessica_ justo al lado de su escote.

No estaba mal… pero no era mi Bella.

—En realidad, solo espero a mi novia —mantuve la sonrisa en la cara, sólo a sabiendas de lo celosa y molesta que estaría Isabella. Yo definitivamente lo estaría si le sonriera así a otro hombre.

—¡Oh! ¡Es una pena! Si fueras mi novio, no te dejaría esperando en un lugar lleno de chicas lindas —ella se abanicó con una mano y enarcó la espalda, exigiéndole a su escote más de lo necesario.

—Fui un idiota con ella —de reojo, pude ver como MI morena estaba al acecho—. Sólo intento arreglar las cosas.

—Podría dejarte mi número —Jessica se mordió el labio inferior—, sólo si ella no quiere _arreglar las cosas_ … o si quieres verme… ya sabes, a hablar.

—No te esfuerces Jess. A mi novio no le gustan tan jóvenes… Dice que 10 años es su tope —aún sonreía cuando Bella se sentó frente a mí y Alice llamaba a Jessica desde otra mesa.

Mi princesa entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras la mesera miraba. Pero soltó mi mano cuando ella siguió las órdenes de Alice.

—Creía que habíamos hablado de esto ayer, Edward. No puedes coquetear con otras chicas sólo por enojarte conmigo. Porque… por si no lo sabes… puedo enojarme mucho.

—No coqueteaba —intenté tomar su mano, pero ella las cruzó sobre su pecho, mirándome enojada—. Ella llegó a mi lado y ofreció su número. Yo le decía que esperaba a mi novia.

—¿¡OH!? ¡Tienes novia! ¿Me la presentas?

Isabella era adorable todo el tiempo. Pero tenerla celosa frente a mí, movía algo en mi interior.

—Es una morena increíble. A veces sólo tiene que mirarme para derretirme. De seguro la conoces, vive un par de pisos sobre mi departamento.

—¿Qué quieres Edward? —intentaba ser fría y distante, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron después de mi comentario.

—Una respuesta —su ceja alzada me incitó a seguir—. ¿Saldrías conmigo? ¿En una cita? Podríamos ir al cine y a comer algo, o al parque, o a adoptar un cachorro… podemos hacer lo que tú quieras —parecía desesperado… y ciertamente lo estaba. Estaba desesperado por estar con ella. Solo compartiendo el tiempo libre.

Bella bajó los brazos y se mordió los labios. Una costumbre que no encontraba agradable en ningún otro ser humano, a excepción de ella. Cuando Isabella mordía sus labios, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento.

Su sonrojo se intensificó y comenzó a buscar la mirada de alguien tras mi espalda.

—No quiero ser una parada en tu camino. ¡Quiero ser tu destino! —sus hermosos ojos color chocolate me dejaron estático en el asiento. Sus palabras sonaban más a un discurso pre-ensayado, que a alguna frase espontanea—. Trajiste flores para mí ayer… y volviste a hacerlo hoy. Me invitas a salir y probablemente acepte porque… bueno, tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Y es lo que haría la antigua yo. No quiero ser como la antigua yo. Y… Alice dice que cuando quieres algo, realmente te esfuerzas.

—¿Qué tanto estás conversando con Alice?

—No quiero ser el reemplazo de tu esposa, Edward… Su nombre esta tatuado en tu piel y siempre será parte de ti. ¡Quiero mi propio espacio, no una simple sombra! No quiero ser una muesca más en tu cinturón. Y… —ella se levantó, quedando a un lado de la mesa—. Alice dice que estoy enamorada de la idea del amor y que tú necesitas amar a alguien. ¡Yo no quiero que sea así! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo, porque realmente quieras hacerlo! Quiero que te esfuerces… solo por mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se estaba alejando de la mesa, cuando escuché realmente las canciones. Era una serie de mamonerías que Bella realmente amaba.

Así que hice algo de lo que jamás me creí capas….

Cantar en público.

Cantar en público sobre una mesa.

— _Aunque tú no lo sepas, me he acostado a tu espalda. Y mi cama se queja, fría cuando te marchas_ —el resto de personas en el restaurante quedó en silenció, enfocando sus teléfonos a mí. El título podría ser "cabrón con pésima voz", seguramente.

— _He blindado mi puerta y al llegar la mañana, no me di ni cuenta… de que ya nunca estabas._

La mitad del público –la población femenina mayoritariamente-, miraban la escena con ojos de borregos. La otra mitad, abucheaba mi voz. Estaría con la segunda mitad, si me escuchara.

—Edward, baja de ahí —ella tiraba de mi pantalón. Roja de vergüenza por la escena.

—¿Saldrás conmigo?

—No. ¡Baja ya! ¡Arruinas una de mis canciones favoritas!

— _Y aunque tú no lo sepas, nos decíamos tanto. Con las manos tan llenas cada día más flacos. Inventamos mareas…_

—¡VALE! ¡SALDRÉ CONTIGO! AHORA BAJA DE AHÍ ¡YA! ME ESTÁS AVERGONZANDO.

Cuando bajé, intenté besarla. Las mujeres del local aplaudían, ya fuera por pena o por mi intento de romanticismo… ¡Merecía un premio por el esfuerzo! Sin embargo, Bella corrió su cara y se fue a esconder a los baños del local. Completamente roja.

Mi cuñada/Grinch de la paz mental, se acercó y palmeó mi espalda.

—Si le haces daño, te cortaré ambos testículos mientras duermes —Alice siempre daba miedo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus amenazas—. Te lo he dicho mil veces… esa niña, es tu destino.

—El destino es para perdedores. Es solo una excusa, para esperar que las cosas ocurran, en lugar de hacer que ocurran.

Allie asintió. Como una maestra anciana y cansada que le sonríe a un infante por haber dicho algo estúpido.

—Mantén esa idea en tu cabeza, pequeño Eddie. Te mantendrá a flote.

Y con eso, me dejó en medio de las miradas de los comensales del día mientras ella se iba al baño con Bella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entonces... ¿Que opinan? Amo cuando alguna/o de ustedes acierta en lo que mi cabeza cree que debe pasar, pero este capítulo me tenia dando vueltas. Lis empieza a odiar a Edward... no me lo ha dicho, pero lo presiento. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?**


	21. Capítulo 21: Fuerza de voluntad

_Me he demorado tanto que tuve que leer un montón de capítulos anteriores para volver al hilo de la historia. Lo lamento por eso, pero... en su mayoría es un fic de humor, y no había tenido absolutamente nada que me alegrara el día lo suficiente para escribir algo. Así que me disculpo con todas aquellas chicas que me escribieron un"cuando vas a actualizar?". Ciertamente no quiero dejar de abandonado este fic (o Daddy in progress), solo no quería arruinarlos por no estar del mejor humor del mundo. En fin, quiero agradecer a Lisvette, que siempre está ahí para betear a la velocidad de la luz. Aclarar que la historia es mía y los personajes son de Meyer_

 **Capítulo 21:**

" **Fuerza de voluntad"**

Perfeccionar la técnica de fingir desinterés en cualquier cosa, toma años de práctica. Obviamente, mi iluso interés por Emmett durante toda mi adolescencia y parte de mi vida adulta, había impedido que desarrollara dicha habilidad. No es una excusa, realmente. Es sólo la razón por la cual, los suaves golpes en la puerta casi me dan un infarto. Podía verlo a través del ojo en la madera, y era bastante injusto que él estuviera tan tranquilo.

Edward volvió a golpear mi puerta cuando no abrí… yo podría ser fácilmente comparada con una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar y él no podía esperar unos minutos.

Debería haberle dicho que no.

Debería poder ignorarlo, porque es un patán y se lo merece más que nadie.

Debería poder mirarlo y no querer que un alce le cayera del cielo.

Pero lo cierto, es que aunque sé que debo despreciarlo, él me mira y siento que me derrito.

—Princesa… ¿Estás ahí? —Edward siempre lucía absolutamente seguro de sí mismo. No sé si lo hacía a propósito, pero ciertamente lo conseguía. Aun así… su voz flaqueo al otro lado de la puerta y mis piernas de pronto necesitaban apoyarse en algo.

Había pasado la tarde completa preguntándome por qué saldría con él. Y aunque no encontraba una respuesta, eso no impedía que me cambiase de ropa una y otra vez, buscando el perfecto atuendo para esta C-i-t-a.

Y va deletreado, porque aún no me compró esta basura.

Me miré al espejo por quinta vez dentro de los últimos diez minutos. Solté y volví a amarrar mi cabello en este " _súper-normal y desaliñado estilo"._ Llevaba unos leggins negros y una playera de Saint Louis Cardinals, solo porque me gustaba joderlo. Era la clase de atuendo que eliges cuando estas sobre una fina línea entre " _Me interesas, pero no quiero que lo sepas_ " y _"¡Eres un idiota! Aún no sé por qué salgo contigo_ ".

Podía pararme sobre esa línea sin tambalear… pero el resto de mi departamento, parecía demasiado inclinado hacia " _Estás desesperada por su atención_ ".

Gran parte de mi armario estaba sobre mi cama, en un intento de elegir la ropa ideal, el otro porcentaje, estaba tirada en el suelo… porque era lo que definitivamente NO me pondría.

Sólo por si lo quieren saber, había metido toda mi escasa lencería en un cajón con llave. Solo por si flaqueaba a la hora de la verdad.

¿Recuerdan el día en que establecí mi enorme idiotez por Edward- _Fue un error_ -Cullen?

Bueno, es algo que intento mejorar a diario. ¡Es casi mi mantra al despertar! Repito cosas como " _Debo-Ignorarlo"_ tres veces antes de dormir, y otra secuencia de unas 300 al despertar…. Es un cabrón. Y peor aún, sé que es un cabrón. Lo que debería ser información necesaria para alejarme de él todo lo que pueda. ¡Incluso para negar que lo conozco! Pero no… porque estoy estúpidamente enamorada del cabrón.

Y como estúpida enamorada, me vuelvo a mirar al espejo. Y vuelvo a rearmar mi pseudo-normal-desaliñado cabello.

¡Nuestra jodida primera cita!

No debería ponerme tan hormonal por esto. No es cómo si nunca hubiese salido con alguien… es sólo que, por primera vez, en muchísimo tiempo, realmente estoy emocionada porque él toque mi puerta.

—Princesa… sé que estás ahí. Y… quiero recordarte que aceptaste salir conmigo ante un montón de personas —ni siquiera giré para verlo de nuevo por la mirilla. No necesitaba volver a verlo con traje y corbata una segunda vez. Debía ser fuerte e indiferente.

—¿Sabes que siempre puedo ir por la ventana, cierto? No me voy a rendir tan fácil.

Giré, porque soy débil y estúpida. Y de pronto, fue como si tuviera 15 años y él fuera el Capitán del equipo de futbol ¡Tan cliqué como se escucha! Edward incluso se molestó en llegar 15 minutos antes. No es que fuese un gran sacrificio… el tipo vive a solo dos pisos de distancia. Pero llevaba traje. Conjunto completo realmente. Traje y corbata de algún indescifrable tono de azul oscuro, podía ver las flores en su mano y los chocolates bajo el otro brazo. Y yo… yo llevaba leggins y una playera de mi equipo favorito.

Y entré en pánico.

Por su maldita ropa formal.

Por las estúpidas flores.

Por el jodido chocolate.

Entré en pánico, porque aunque sé que no debo hacerlo. Él es un cabrón realmente muy tierno y romántico cuando se lo propone.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí la puerta, él sonrió. Fue cuando vi ese leve atisbo de inseguridad en sus ojos. Duro sólo unos segundos, pero lo hizo. Y mi ser interior, dio una voltereta hacia atrás.

—Tú… te ves hermosa.

Había planeado una conversación en mi cabeza en tiempo record. Él debía empezar con algo así como " _No estás bien vestida_ ". Quizás ofrecería tiempo para que lo solucionara, pero eso incluiría que él viera el desastre en mi casa y sabría que realmente estaba preocupada por lo que pensara de mí en esta cita. Idea a la que me negaría rotundamente y cerraría la puerta en su cara. Con mi orgullo intacto y mi corazón destrozado… pero claro… Justo hoy decide aparecer _Edward-el-romántico_ , soltando frases totalmente falsas. ¡No estaba hermosa! Podía estar guapa… digo, me había esforzado horas para que así fuera, pero él llevaba un traje y yo una playera que usaba para dormir algunas veces.

¡Cabrón!

—Gracias —no pude evitar que sonara como un " _gracias por arruinar mi discurso_ ". Pero a él no pareció importarle. Aquello o que llevara una vestimenta totalmente fuera de lugar a sus panoramas.

Él podría haberme dicho que sería formal.

Digo… no estaba esperando un itinerario en mi mail, pero podría haberlo soltado la tarde anterior, cuando se negó a dejarme subir sola la estúpida escalera.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante que Edward había elegido entendí 3 cosas; Debía haber usado vestido y un peinado alto. Edward claramente tiene 9 años más que yo. Y... él no me conoce para nada.

Me obligué a mirar por la ventana del pasajero y no apartar la vista, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

¡Carajo! Debía haberme quedado en casa… pero él tenía que soltar estúpidos halagos y mi fuerza de voluntad, se volvió tan fuerte como una varita de heno.

—Edward, yo… Yo no estoy vestida para, eso —me aseguré de apuntarle el pomposo nombre del restaurante de comida italiana que estaba frente al auto. En primer lugar, porque no entraría con leggins y una playera, a un sitio donde la canasta de pan asimilaba a uno de mis salarios semanales. Y… en segundo lugar, porque no era la clase de chica a la que le gustaban los sitios donde las canastas de pan, costaran lo mismo que una entrada, plato de fondo, postre y ensaladas en cualquier local de comida en el mundo— aunque lo estuviera… yo, no soy así.

Edward sonreía cuando me voltee. Era su estúpida sonrisa aplastadora de humanos con corazón y un alma en su ser. Intenté no sonrojarme, pero terminé volteando hacia la ventana cuando sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

¡Idiota!

¡Maldito cabrón idiota!

—¿Así… cómo?

—No me importa comer de un carrito en medio de una avenida, si la compañía es adecuada. Yo, no necesito caminar sobre una pradera de rosas… sólo me conformaría con un abrazo de vez en cuando, al momento de cometer un error. A lo que voy es…

—Ya lo sé —me interrumpió—. Te amo así, tal cual eres —no era la primera vez que me decía " _Te amo_ ". Pero eso no evitaba que mi corazón bobeara más sangre de lo normal, al escucharlo.

—Y ¿cómo soy? —no voy a mentir diciendo que dije eso tan altiva y superficialmente. Porque estaba tan roja como un tomate y tan alterada como uno de esos perros pequeños, esperando su respuesta.

—Eres perfecta —Edward puso una mano en mi mejilla, para que lo mirara—. La primera vez que te vi, sonreí sin siquiera conocerte. Tú… me recordaste a Bonnie. No de un modo escalofriante o algo así. Era tu manera de mirar el mundo. La primera vez que realmente hablamos, estabas enojadísima… pero aun así, te aseguraste de decirme que el cigarro es malo. Eres la clase de mujer que no se derrumba ante la adversidad. Tú, preciosa y dulce Bella, te enfrentas a ella de la mejor manera que puedes.

—Edward…

—Ayer dijiste que no querías ser el reemplazo de Angela. Y, no me diste tiempo para decirte que, eres mil veces mejor que ella.

Ni siquiera sabía que responder a eso. Digo, es prácticamente lo que estado esperando desde que vi su nombre tatuado en su cuerpo, pero no estaba preparando una respuesta.

—Bella, yo no quiero estar contigo porque necesite amar a alguien. Yo quiero estar contigo, porque realmente te amo. Y créeme… estuve bastante tiempo negando aquello, incluso a mí mismo.

Me quede prendada de sus ojos verdes. De su sonrisa ladeada y de su calor contra mi rostro.

—Sin embargo, también mencionaste algo sobre entrenar a un cachorro para que te hiciera ojitos… así que a eso vinimos.

Y así como entré en mi mundo de fantasía. Salí.

El dedo de Edward apuntaba algo frente al auto. Pero no era el caro restaurante que yo jamás elegiría como primera opción. Sino un albergue de adopción de mascotas que estaba a un costado.

.

.

.

—¿Estamos aquí, por un perrito? —fue lo que salió de mis labios cuando él abrió mi puerta y ofreció su brazo. Edward solo sonrió mientras asentía—. ¡Pero llevas traje!

—Isabella Swan, estamos a punto de adoptar a nuestra primera mascota. De la cual es probable me toquen las tareas ociosas como llevarlo a pasear y limpiar su mierda, mientras que tú le hablaras como a un bebé y le darás más tiempo que a mí. Es algo serio. Por favor, compórtate como la situación lo amerita.

.

.

.

—Creí que querías un perro —intentaba ponerme el caparazón de mujer resentida e indiferente… pero es difícil cuando Edward está sentado en el piso, rodeado de pequeños gatitos bebes. Casi es trampa.

—No, princesa. Tú mencionaste al perro. Yo soy más una persona de gatos —levantó la vista un segundo, solo para asegurarse que lo viera siendo tierno con los peludos animales.

La mujer que atendía en la tienda, estaba claramente colgada por Edward. No es que la culpe, él es hipnotizantemente atractivo en un día normal. Con traje y con un gatito intentando llegar a su cabeza, es como ofrecerle el mejor dulce a un diabético.

—Así que… ¿Tu amiga aún no se decide? —no quería sacarle los ojos por hablar de mí, como si yo no estuviera aquí. Quería sacarle los ojos, porque si se hubiera sacado el mini top que llevaba, hubiera sido un método de coqueteo más sutil.

—Oh… Bella es mi novia —Edward no levanto la vista. Casi se gana un punto por eso. Si no fuera, claro está, por el hecho de que soy una mujer resentida e indiferente—. Y… aparentemente, prefiere mirarme en vez de ir a buscar a nuestra próxima mascota.

La ofrecida salto a reír como idiota. Yo me giré por el pasillo, viendo inocentes cachorros mover sus colas para distraerme de Edward. De él y todo lo que significa su presencia.

Pero, por más que me alejaba y tiernas bolas de pelos ladraban y jadeaban intentando llamar mi atención, estaba más concentrada en la constante conversación que ella iniciaba.

Nadie, que pudiera contarlo, me veía… así que sonreí cada vez que Edward cortaba su conversación con una respuesta monosílaba o a veces simple interés.

—Realmente… no soy una persona de perros —cruce mis brazos e intenté no mirar los tiernos ojos de cada peludo cachorro a mi espalda. No porque no quisiera uno… sino que no tenía el tiempo o el espacio para tener un perro.

Edward se levantó, llevando consigo a un minino, no tan cachorro, del suelo.

—¿Qué hay de este? —Edward se estiró para que lo viera de cerca. Ciertamente, la última vez que pensé en mí teniendo gatos, no fue un escenario que quisiera recordar. Pero claro, los gatos en mi imaginación, no tenían esos extraños ojos del felino frente a mí. Eran casi idénticos a los de Edward… y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Es lindo… supongo —el animal clavo sus garras en mi playera mientras lo tomaba y se aseguró de hacer mi hombro, su hogar. Cuando ronroneo y froto su cabeza con mi cuello, supe que firmaría cualquier papel de adopción.

No porque de pronto hubiera pasado la fugaz idea en mi cerebro sobre unos ojos similares, ronroneando en mi oído…. ¡No! Debían ser claramente los tonos anaranjados y pelaje atigrado lo que llamo mi atención.

—Se parece a mí —Edward no podría haber sonado más orgulloso de su frase, aunque lo hubiera intentado—. Incluso aguantaría que lo llamaras Eddy… así estarías pensando en mi todo el día.

No había escuchado al Edward seguro de sí mismo por un tiempo. Y era un alivio. Digo… se sentía bien no ser la única nerviosa constantemente en la presencia del otro. Pero me gustaba el Edward seguro.

—Pues… él ya tiene nombre —ambos salimos de nuestra burbuja—. Se llama Romeo —la _ofrecida_ , casi ganaba puntos cuando dejo de coquetear y nos indicaba que la siguiéramos—. Esta es Julieta… si quieren a Romeo, es casi cruel alejarlo de ella —Julieta era una gata negra de ojos azul grisáceo. Daba vueltas por la jaula en la que estaba encerrada y su mirada me asustaba un poco—. Ella… no es tan sociable como Romeo —alguien debería decirle a esta tipa, que cuando quieres conseguir que alguien adopte a un animal, debes describirlo como una suave brisa de primavera—. Pero, solamente comparte con este chico.

—Hey, cariño… —me aseguré de tocar el brazo de Edward cuando ella nos volvió a mirar—. ¡Es igual de huraño que tú!

Era una broma… él debería reírse. De cualquier manera, no importaba que dijera esta tipa, yo solo me llevaría a Eddy… ¡Digo! A Romeo.

—Bien… también la llevaremos.

—Espera, ¿qué?

.

.

.

Edward entró a mi casa con dos jaulas de gatos. Un saco de comida para cada uno y un montón de juguetes. Cuando abrió cada caja, Romeo salto por cada mueble, mesa, sillón y encimera que pilló. Julieta, al contrario, esperó que Edward se sentara para llegar a su regazo.

—Ya te lo dije… no me quedaré con ella —la gata estaba tan tranquila sobre el regazo de Edward que daban ganas de acariciarla, pero ya había intentado eso en el auto. Y un enorme rasguño en mi mano, confirmaba que no era una buena idea.

—Lo sé, preciosa. Ella es mía… —Edward dejó caer su mano en la cabeza peluda—. Bonnie siempre quiso una gata...

Yo estaba soltando algún comentario hilarante sobre mi gato y la destrucción del edificio cuando entendí qué había dicho.

Edward nunca hablaba de su hija. Y no me refiero a NUNCA como algo poco frecuente. Es un NUNCA de _"Joder, no pasará. ¡Olvídalo!"_.

Así que me senté a su lado, asegurando un pequeño muro de cojines en caso de que Maléfica intentara atacarme nuevamente.

Cuando toqué el hombro de Edward, esperando que siguiera hablando sin espantarlo, me percate de la poco sutil mirada de odio que la condenada gata puso sobre mí.

—Bonnie no era la clase de niña que le sonríe a todo el mundo. Ella… hablaba poco y en escasas ocasiones. Pero, siempre me saludaba con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla… No importaba si me había visto hace solo 5 minutos. Cada vez que me perdía de vista, sabía que iba a recibir mi saludo especial —Edward se llevó la mano al cuello y frotó su nombre— su primera palabra, fue _papi_. Me aseguré de contárselo a cada persona con la que nos cruzábamos… yo… habría bajado el cielo y las estrellas si ella me lo hubiera pedido.

—¿Le regalaste uno? —esa debe ser la peor pregunta en el registro histórico de malas preguntas, para romper el silencio incomodo en el que nos habíamos quedado.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —lo solté antes de que mi cerebro lo procesara. Realmente podían existir un montón de respuestas o excusas para que no le hubiera dado un jodido gato a su hija. Pero no debía darme a mi ninguna de esas posibles respuestas. Principalmente, porque no quería traer recuerdos tristes. Y… porque no debemos olvidar, que no es mi asunto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de imaginar a la pequeña de las fotos con un pequeño puchero por no tener a su peludo felino.

—Ahm… Ángela era alérgica… Le compre un montón de gatos de felpa, pero no era lo mismo. Bonnie es un poco como Julieta, creo.

Tuve que sonreír. Porque es lo que haces cuando alguien compara a su dulce hija con una huraña gata. Por eso… y porque estaba segura que Julieta arañaría mi mano otra vez, si no lo hacía.

De pronto el otro felino del hogar decidió trepar por mis leggins, asegurándose de enterrar bien sus garras. Me miró un par de segundos antes de olvidarme e ir por la cosa negra en el regazo de Edward.

—¿Qué tal si se la presentas?

Me miró sin entender. Y yo me golpee mentalmente por decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Julieta al cementerio para que conozca a Bonnie? —a fin de cuentas, ya la había cagado. No podía dar marcha atrás.

Sabía de buena fuente —un pajarito llamado Alice— que Edward iba cada sábado a visitar a su hija al cementerio. También sabía, que esa era una información particularmente personal que Alice había dicho casi sin querer.

Otro silencio incomodo llenó mi sala. El suave ronroneo de nuestros gatos no era suficiente para concentrarme en otra cosa. Y es que lo he dicho un montón de veces. ¡No soy una persona de silencios!

—¿Te… te gustaría venir conmigo?

Debería haber fingido que no entendía a qué se refería y darle largas hasta que él se arrepintiera. Pero mi cabeza fue incentivada por el estúpido impulso de asentir y la suave inseguridad en su pregunta.

—Me encantaría —¿qué se supone que dices cuando tu novio te invita a la tumba de su hija muerta? No estaba preparada para eso.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward se fue a su departamento esa noche, besó mi cabeza mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Su gata me miró feo, pero no por eso, no disfrute del beso. Mi Romeo/Eddy subió a la cama sin que lo llamara y se acurrucó en la almohada.

No fue hasta que el gato se durmió cuando sus ronroneos me golpearon como una bola de demolición…

Debo dejar de pensar en Edward como mi novio y evitar comportarme como un perro cuando orinan en su territorio.

Pero… no fue hasta que estaba quedándome realmente dormida, cuando entendí una simple cosa.

Edward me había invitado a conocer a su hija.

A su hija muerta, que está enterrada al lado de su madre.

Pero… ¡JODER! ¡¿ME HA INVITADO CON SU HIJA?!

.

.

Y así, amigas mías. Es cómo consigues un montón de ojeras y bostezos en tu siguiente turno como mesera.

.

.

.

 _ **Entonces... me propuse esto. Ya hice que lo odiaran. Casi lo conseguí con todas. Ahora quiero que él gane sus corazones. ¿Cómo le fue?**_  
 _ **Lis me dijo su propia frase; él no debe dejar de ser sarcá debe dejar de ser idiota. Yo... incluso amo un poco al idiota. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?**_

 _ **Gabi**_


	22. Capítulo 22: Novia

**Tenía un "pre-capítulo 22" escrito pero ocurrió algo. Y empecé to  
do de nuevo. Lis no lo ha visto, así que si hay errores, pido las disculpas. Quería subirlo apenas lo terminé. En fin, solo quería decir, que incluso de las peores situaciones se puede sacar algo bueno.  
Y también quería aclarar que no tengo ningún rencor contra carabineros y que mi odio ya pasó- **

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22:**

" **Novia"**

—Cariño, te pedí waffles— miré el plato de tocino en la mesa y pedí disculpas. Por quinta vez esta mañana.

Caminé hacia la cocina con otra orden errónea y bostece por la que debe ser la vez un millón.

—¿Noche movida? — No había manera en que Alice hiciera ese tipo de preguntas sin insinuar sexo. Así que no me molestaría en pedírselo.

—¡No me jodas Alice! Apenas he dormido. Eddy me despertó con su culo en mi cara, cuando me paré, pisé literalmente su mierda y mientras me bañaba no encontró mejor diversión que ¡Escalar las cortinas de mi baño!

Las nuevas órdenes salieron y me dirigí a las mesas en que me había equivocado. Alice, como era de esperarse, no se quedó ahí a esperar una aclaración.

—¿Hablamos de Edward? Porque cuando yo preguntaba por tu "noche movida" me refería a SEXO. Sexo con Edward.

La anciana quién originalmente me había pedido los waffles escuchó atenta nuestra conversación cuando su plato llegó a la mesa.

—¡NO! No hubo sexo. Fue con traje, flores y chocolate, para que adoptáramos un gato. Eddy… bueno, se llama Romeo oficialmente, así que no le digas que le digo Eddy a sus espaldas.

—Estás jodida… estas taaan jodida.

—La historia no termina ahí— resolví, que si a fin de cuentas se iba a reír de mi tragedia, que lo hiciera con conocimiento de todo.

—¿Hay más?

Miré a Alice en su estado de espera. ¿cómo anticipas esto? Y es que… Bonnie era su sobrina. ¡Mierda! ¡Solo lo sueltas!

—Me invitó a conocer a Bonnie

Y de nuevo un silencio.

¿Qué mierda tiene esta familia con los silencios?

Los silencios no son cómodos. Los silencios son la jodida cosa más incómoda de la vida. ¡Uno no sabe qué hacer! ¡Para dónde mirar! ¡Ni siquiera si se debe retirar!

—Fue… Fue una invitación cómo _"¿quisieras ir conmigo?"_ o… más del tipo en que tú te invitas y él no sabe cómo desligarse. ¡Quiero la verdad!

Pues… ahora que lo dice, fue mi idea que le presentara a la diabólica gata. Quizás se sintió obligado a invitarme. ¡Apenas estamos " _saliendo_ " formalmente! Aún si estuviéramos saliendo MUY formalmente, Bonnie es un tema sensible para Edward.

—No estoy segura—era mi respuesta más sincera.

Una de las mesas de Alice levantó una mano necesitando ayuda y ella la ignoró.

—Hay algo que es claro. Y es que Edward en serio está enamorado de ti. Pero… Bonnie siempre ha sido lo más importante en su vida. Y… esto va como consejo de amiga; No jodas las cosas con él apresurando todo. Pero tampoco te boicotees negándote la felicidad que pueden compartir. Así que, asegúrate que fue él quien te invitó a conocerla… y no fue una obligación.

.

Es la razón por la que jode tener amigos mayores.

Un Novio mayor… que no es mi novio —aun—.

La mayor parte del tiempo, la pasas escuchando consejos, que son lo suficientemente sabios para tener una libreta a mano y anotarlos para un futuro no muy lejano.

.

.

El resto de mi tarde transcurrió como lo era esperado.

Moría de sueño por no descansar la noche anterior. Pero era jueves y las visitas al cementerio siempre eran programadas los sábados. Aún tenía un día para asegurarme que me había invitado y no era obligación.

Dejando eso de lado, puse mayor atención en los pedidos difíciles para no pagar almuerzos de más. Esterilicé e insonoricé mis oídos de las trágicas noticias que pasaban por el televisor y que el mundo adoraba ver. Aparentemente, una ola de asaltos nos atacaba y nadie se salvaba.

En la mesa cuatro, una de las mesas donde la propina era generosa, dos hombres de edad adulta conversaban sobre robos de viviendas en sus vecindarios.

Fue cuando mi celular sonó.

" _Tu bestia está acechando a mi gatita"_

3 segundos después me llegó una fotografía de Romeo intentando subirse sobre el lomo de Julieta.

No había el público suficiente para abarrotar a las camareras que aún quedaban. Y mis mesas, exceptuando a la 4, estaban vacías.

" _Estoy segura que si yo hubiera mandado ese mensaje, y hubiera sido solo un poco más tarde, no me permitirías olvidarlo_ " me aseguré de ponerle un emoticón de felino y presioné el botón enviar.

Lo hice, porque tengo 25 años.

Y sí. Esa es mi jodida excusa.

Y sí… no es mi culpa que Edward me ponga caliente a horas de todo público.

Lo que me jode, es que su respuesta no llegara en un milisegundo después.

" _Si mi bestia acechara a tu gatita, no habría fotos. Soy posesivo con lo que es mío, Princesa_ "

Estaba mal que mi cuerpo entero se ruborizara. Estaba mal que mordiera mi labio ante la idea de ser suya. Y estaba tan absoluta y condenadamente mal que lo deseara tanto.

 _"¿y lo tuyo seria la bestia o el gatito_?"

Mordía una de mis uñas esperando la respuesta cuando me dio un ataque cardiaco.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Mensajes en horas laborales? ¿Sabes que técnicamente soy tu supervisora y debería reportarlo? Ahora… todo cambia si me cuentas algo interesante en que distraerme— Alice entrelazó sus dedos y los apoyó sobre su delantal.

—yo… yo… ejhem… Peter me ofreció trabajo en su revista—dije mientras guardaba el celular. Vibró en mi bolsillo, por lo que supe que mi ansiada respuesta estaba ahí. Pero no había motivo existente para que lo leyera ahora. Era imposible explicar lo ruborizada que estaba ahora… no era necesario añadirle leña al fuego.

—¿Peter, Peter el de la mesa 4 que viene todas las tardes por su ración de papas fritas?

—El mismo— junté ambas manos lo más lejos posible del bolsillo con el mensaje. ¡ALEJATE DE LA TENTACIÓN ISABELLA!

Sinceramente, Peter había insinuado más de una vez que podría ir a trabajar a la revista con él. Que estaba sobre-calificada para ser mesera, pero… siendo sincera, estoy esperando que Emmett venga rogando a mi puerta pidiendo que vuelva. Más por venganza que por necesidad. Luego pretendo decirle que no y que emprenderé un nuevo proyecto como su mejor rival.

Mi trabajo de mesera empezó porque no quería pasar tanto tiempo en el edificio con Edward. Luego me gusto el ambiente… No es como si necesitara dinero, es solo que, no quiero depender del dinero de mis padres. Por eso siempre he ahorrado.

—Como sea… le dije que no. Pretendo llegar a ser supervisora de meseras y despedir a mi antigua supervisora. ¿Sabías que ignora las faltas de las meseras si les cuenta cosas interesantes? — Alice me sonrió

—La lealtad se paga bien pequeña Padawan. Pero el día que seas supervisora de meseras, este lugar, será mío. ¡Suerte despidiéndome! — ella se fue dando saltitos como un extraño humano/venado hasta de pronto giro, como si le hubiesen llegado las luces altas de un camión. Lo repito ¡Una loca Mujer/venado! — Puedes seguir con tus mensajes sexuales. Solo quería vengarme de Edward… él nos cortó el momento un montón de veces.

Cuando saqué mi celular, casi se me cae de lo nerviosa que estaba por leer el mesaje.

" _Ambos, Princesa."_

¿Es posible que 2 palabras causen un orgasmo?

.

.

.

Llegué a mi casa ese día con una sola idea en menté. Bañarme y quitar de mi cuerpo el olor a sudor empapado de aceite. Luego, bajaría 2 pisos y tendría una seria conversación con Edward sobre mensajes sexuales, tensión sexual, y sexo. Y la parte de sexo… es que tendríamos sexo.

A la mierda lo de ir lento. Podíamos ir lento después de quitarme las ganas de comerlo hasta oliendo a sudor aceitado.

Él no podía tenerme a 40 grados centígrados y no esperar que me lo comiera vivo. ¡Los mensajes tenían consecuencias!

Pero cuando llegué a mi puerta, la chapa estaba reventada.

Mi cuerpo completo se congelo. El calor permanente en que me había tenido Edward toda la maldita tarde se esfumó para llenarme de temor y miedo. De pronto, las noticias que tanto ignoré durante el trabajo gritaban en mi cabeza. ¿Un robo? Empujé la puerta con mis tiritones dedos y el interior era un desastre.

La primera reacción de una persona normal ante un robo, es llamar a la policía. Yo, marqué el único número que mis dedos tenían registrado en su memoria motriz.

—Princesa— ni siquiera su seductora voz pudo animar mi helado ser.

—Edward… creo… creo que hay alguien en mi casa.

Podía escucharlo moverse a través de su departamento. Poniéndose un zapato quizás o buscando las llaves. Él me hablaba y me tranquilizaba. Me decía que todo estaba bien y que no entrara en la casa… No lo haría de todas maneras. Porque no soy idiota. Y porque no podía moverme. Me concentré en sus pasos subiendo las escaleras y la puerta de seguridad al abrirse.

—Nena, mírame—Fue lo primero que dijo cuando llegó a mi lado. Sus grandes manos calentaron mis mejillas petrificadas— Ve a mi casa, ¿Si? Revisaré el interior y bajaré contigo—besó suavemente mis labios y me dio la espalda.

Por alguna razón, esperaba a Edward con un bate de baseball, un fierro o algo. Pero no. El idiota solo bajo con su celular.

Y yo, como idiota enamorada del súper idiota, corrí dentro de la casa para abrazarme a su espalda. Hice un puño con su camisa en la parte delantera y me aseguré que no se alejara de mí mientras miraba la destrucción a mi alrededor.

¿Me recuerdan en el restaurante, cuando dije que no tenía problemas económicos? Bueno, ahora tampoco tenía televisor, equipo de sonido, cafetera, ni la mitad de artículos electrónicos de mi hogar. El cual, en sí, estaba destruido.

Romeo, por irrisorio que parezca, estaba enjaulado en un cesto de roja. Furioso esperando que lo sacaran.

—Princesa, déjame revisar el resto de la casa— su mano se entrelazó con la mía y por primera vez en todo este tiempo sentí un poco de tranquilidad.

.

.

Revisar una casa destruida, no es lo peor de un robo.

Registrar —un poco más tranquila— qué es lo que se llevaron, tampoco es lo peor.

Lo peor, viene siendo las preguntas intensionalmente idiotas que hace la policía al momento de hacer la declaración del siniestro.

Estábamos en la sala de Edward, porque no soportaba mirar mi destrozado piso sin llorar, y el sargento preguntaba;

—¿Tiene algún sospechoso?

—¿Esta jodiendo? —Edward estaba apoyando en la pared más lejana a la sala. Porque el segundo policía le había pedido 3 veces que se alejara de la declaración, o tendría que pedirle que se retirara. A lo que, mi muy adorable novio respondió, que esta era su jodida casa.

—¿Tiene algún…

—No—contesté antes de su repetición.

—¿Tiene algún avaluó de las especies usurpadas de su domicilio?

Y es cuando esta esa expresión, en las caras de cada persona a la que han robado alguna vez de " _jódase, lárguese y busque mis malditas cosas_ ".

.

.

—Gracias—Estaba oscuro. La cama de Edward era acogedora bajo mi espalda y su pecho estaba siendo la mejor almohada del planeta. No sólo ahora… yo había llorado las últimas horas. Incluso su gata malvada se había apiadado de mí y había ronroneado contra mi cara antes de ir a dormir acurrucada contra Romeo.

—Siempre que me necesites—Edward acariciaba mi espalda en un patrón continuo de subidas y bajadas.

—Es lindo saber que puedo contar contigo si alguien entra a mi casa.

—Cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, Princesa. Te amo— sentí su torso doblarse y posteriormente sus labios sobre mi cabello.

Fue cuando recordé las palabras de Alice.

Técnicamente, ya era viernes y no quería _correr antes de caminar_.

—Edward…— apoyé el mentón en su pecho, porque debía ser una mujer madura y hacer esto con mis bragas de niña grande, mirándolo a los ojos— cuando dije que deberías presentarle Maléfica a Bonnie, no me estaba incluyendo…

—¿No quieres ir? — sus cejas se juntaron y juró que escuché mi corazón partirse.

—No quiero que me invites porque te sientas obligado— me separé de su pecho. Porque no se siente bien apartarse de quien amas… aun cuando está " _bien_ " darle su espacio— Quiero conocer a Bonnie cuando seas tú, quién realmente quiera presentármela.

Edward, al igual que yo, se sentó en la cama. Quedando a nuevamente un poco más alto que yo. Puso su índice bajo mi mentón y el pulgar frente a él. Incitándome a mirarlo.

—Isabella Swan, ¿Quieres ir mañana conmigo, a visitar a mi hija? Nunca fue fan de las personas nuevas… pero ya que le he hablado de ti durante los últimos meses, quizás le simpatices.

Nunca había bromeado con Edward sobre esto. Nunca había bromeado con nadie sobre esto… así que realmente no sabía qué debía hacer. Pero me gustaba Edward siendo carismático. Así que solo sonreí y asentí.

.

—¡BIEN! Ahora que arreglamos eso, quiero dormir. ¡Estoy molido! — Edward me abrazó y se aseguró de dejar mi espalda pegada a su pecho, mientras entrelazaba nuestras piernas— Cuando dije que tu bestia no dejaba en paz a mi gatita, era en serio. Creo que Julieta va a entrar en leva. O ya lo está.

Y ¡ _bibidi babidi bum_! Como la cenicienta con vestido nuevo, mi calentura volvió al acecho.

—Hablando de bestias, gatitos y levas… debemos hablar— como pude, me giré entre sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, expectantes. Y sus manos quedaron escalofriantemente cercanas a mi trasero. Casi podría decir, que si me acomodaba un poco, quedarían en el lugar correcto.

¡Joder Bella! ¡Contrólate!

—Hoy, esos mensajitos sexuales sobrepasaron una brecha

—Lo siento. Sé que quieres ir lento. Yo no lo volv…

—¡Aumentaste nuestra tensión sexual, Edward! No puedes ir por la vida excitando a tu novia y dejándola con las ganas mientras tiene que atender ordenes de comida del mundo.

—¡¿mi novia?!

—¿No escuchaste lo de la tensión sexual? ¿Lo de dejarme con las ganas? Prácticamente me estoy abriendo de piernas para ti y sólo escuchaste eso?

Edward puso su imponente cuerpo entre mis piernas, bajo sus brazos anclándolos contra mis muslos y beso fervientemente mis labios.

—¿Novia? —si su sonrisa se hacía más grande, lo llevaría al doctor para que viera sus músculos y me dijera que todo estaba bien.

—¡Si! ¡Joder! —no diré que sonreí, porque bajaría considerablemente mis puntos de rencor. Pero lo dejaré como un comentario al aire.

Sus labios atacaron mi cuello mientras sus manos trabajaban en los botones de mi camisa.

—Pero, te lo advierto Cullen. La jodes una vez y te las corto por la noche con tijeras de papel.

—Luego puedes hacerte pendientes con mis bolas si quieres, amor— fue su respuesta desde mi cuello.

—Edward, sólo para el registro, cuando las mujeres te coquetean, me pongo celosa. Y odio increíblemente a morir a la seguidilla de zorras con las que has tenido sexo. También quise sacarle los ojos a la tipa de la tienda de mascotas solo por…

—Princesa, cállate— lo sentí empujar contra mí. Aún con nuestros pantalones interpuestos, se sentía maravilloso.

Mi camisa había desaparecido y sus labios le daban un trato preferencial a mis pechos. Cuando mordió uno de ellos sentí como su mano se metía dentro de mis pantalones y hacía a un lado las bragas.

—No soy perfecto, Isabella.— Acercó sus labios a mi oído mientras profundizaba sus dedos en mi centro— celarme, es lo mínimo que esperaba de ti. Yo, no bromeaba con lo de ser posesivo.

Mañana tendría una herida en mi labio… marcar en mi cuello que no me molestaría en cubrir y explicaciones que no daría. Porque sus dedos… ¡DIOS! ¡SUS DEDOS! Sus dedos son la jodida gloria de los Dioses.

En algún momento, realmente no estoy segura de cuál, mis pantalones y bragas salieron de mi cuerpo. Fue consciente del hecho, cuando la lengua de Edward descendió por mi cuerpo y mis dedos se clavaron en su cabello.

—Si esto termina y dices que fue un error, voy a decirle al mundo entero que tienes sífilis.

Edward tuvo un ataque de risa contra de pelvis. Usualmente, golpearía su nuca y le diría que continuara y no de distrajera… pero fue la cosa más maravillosa de la historia.

—tener sexo esa vez, no fue el error. El error era hacértelo sin aclararme primero— Dio una lamida y grité. Sí… eso quitó puntos que me aseguraré de recuperar después— jamás será un error tener sexo contigo Princesa, eres exquisita.

E hizo que me corriera. 2 veces

Cabrón.

Mi novio el cabrón.

Mi novio el cabrón que hace que me corra.

Sonreía como idiota cuando dejo un beso altaneramente en mi nariz.

—¿Aun tienes fuerza para más?

—tú eres el anciano de esta relación— lo dije bajo esa sonrisa tranquila del post-sexo bien recibido.

Justo al terminar la frase, supe que fue un error.

Jamás debes retar a Edward Cullen.

JAMÁS.

—No debiste decir eso—un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal

El _anciano_ se inclinó sobre mí para alcanzar el velador. Recogió un condón y la pregunta estaba implícita en su simple mirada.

—si, no me estoy cuidando.

Si hicieran un concurso de poner condones, Edward debería ir… ganaríamos de seguro. Porque claro, yo iría a ponerle los condones. No dejaría que ninguna zorra rastrera y oportunista se ofreciera de promotora de condones para mi hombre.

—Si fuera tú, me afirmaría.

No lo hice, porque tengo 9 años menos Edward. Y por definición, soy jodidamente terca. Él, por el contrario, es un jodido gigoló que se ha acostado con todo lo que tenga vagina. Así que, cuando dijo "afírmate", era la voz de la experiencia hablando.

¡Maldito bastardo cabrón hijo de su gran madre!

Mañana no sólo tendría marcar por todo el cuello. También caminaría raro y no había manera de explicar eso. ¡No solo mañana! ¡Era imposible que con un día de reposo recuperara esto!

—¡EDWARD! ¡MAS DESPACIO!

De pronto, nuestros ojos se unieron de una manera tan perfecta que, solo por un segundo, él olvido que me estaba dando una lección de humildad, y yo que él sabe lo que hace sobre una cama.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más pausadas y mis piernas envolvieron su torso asegurando la siguiente arremetida.

Mis dedos se perdían en la parte posterior de su cabello mientras sus manos arqueaba mi espalda para pegar nuestros pechos en su máximo punto.

Segundos después, Edward olvido que íbamos lento y chocaba contra mi centro mientras el edificio entero se enteraba que yo estaba siendo bien follada.

—Mía—gruño mientras mordía mi cuello.

Mis manos se anclaron inconscientemente a su espalda y puede que mis uñas sacaran una capa de piel a su paso mientras se deslizaban.

—¡OH EDWARD! ¡TE AMO!

Ambos nos perdimos en un beso mientras gozábamos del fin de nuestra noche.

.

—Tú también eres mío, Cullen— estábamos desnudos… podía sentir su respiración tranquila en mi espalda, a punto de quedarse dormido. Pero hacia círculos en la mano que rodeaba mi torso, y él la apretaba de vez en cuando, así que sabía que seguía consciente— quería que lo supieras.

—lo sabía hace un tiempo, Princesa. Ahora duérmete, o exigiré una repetición.

.

.

.

.


End file.
